L'enfant de l'orage
by Tashigi
Summary: Des années après la guerre, Draco, mangemort en fuite, confie son fils unique à Harry, marié et père de deux enfants. Basé sur l'épilogue ; HPDM et AS/S
1. Chapter 1

C'est une nuit chaude et orageuse. Des nuages menaçants planent au dessus de Godric's Hollow, déversant une pluie torrentielle et dissimulant à moitié une pleine lune étrangement lumineuse.

Harry est enfoncé dans son fauteuil, au coin du feu, buvant une biérraubeurre bien méritée. Albus Sévérus s'est enfin endormi, et Ginny n'a pas tardé à le rejoindre, épuisée d'avoir veillé pour calmer les pleurs de leur deuxième enfant.

L'ancien gryffondor regarde par la fenêtre, appréciant la musique apaisante de la pluie sur les carreaux, quand soudainement, il entend par-dessus les sons de l'orage quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Il croit d'abord à un objet ayant heurté la cloison, emporté par le vent, mais lorsque le bruit recommence, plus insistant, il se lève en sortant sa baguette.

Qui pourrait venir en pleine nuit par un temps pareil ? Il pense un instant à un auror, mais s'il y avait eu un problème au ministère, on l'aurait tout simplement contacté par cheminette…Renforçant les protections sur l'entrée, il ouvre prudemment, brandissant sa baguette.

Il ne reconnait pas son visiteur aux premiers abords, mais lorsque celui ci soulève sa capuche, découvrant de fins cheveux blonds et une paire d'yeux métalliques, Harry pointe sa baguette sur sa nuque, menaçant.

« NON ! Attend, Potter ! »

« Tu es recherché par la moitié de l'Angleterre, siffle t-il, et tu espères que tu pourras te cacher ici ? Ou tu veux te rendre ? »

Malfoy ne répond pas, fixant la baguette d'Harry, et serrant un paquet contre son torse.

« Qu'est ce que tu caches ? »

Avant que Malfoy ne puisse réagir, Harry lui arrache l'objet des mains, ne prêtant pas attention au cri enragé de l'ancien Serpentard. Un éclair illumine un instant le visage fin d'un bébé emmitouflé dans des couvertures, ses petits poings refermés et ses yeux hermétiquement clos.

Harry ne sait pas quoi dire, et après avoir calé le bébé contre lui, il reporte son attention sur Malfoy, immobile. Celui-ci le fixe avec un regard terrifié, voulant reprendre le bébé de ses mains tremblantes.

« S'il te plait, dit il faiblement, je ne savais pas où aller. J'ai…Occupe toi de lui. »

Harry plisse les yeux. On n'a pas de nouvelles de Malfoy depuis bien 6 mois, à part quelques témoignages flous de ci, de là. Sa famille est morte-Lucius à Azkaban, Narcissa retrouvée empoisonnée dans son salon- et il ne s'est jamais marié. Si Malfoy avait eu un enfant… Il sent le bébé s'agiter contre lui.

« Tu- c'est le tien ? Ou tu l'as enlevé ? »

Le visage de Malfoy se referme, et Harry reconnait un instant l'expression butée sortie tout droit de leur première année.

« C'est le mien-pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai enlevé un gosse dans ma situation, Potter ? C'est le mien, et je-tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui ! »

« Et tu veux me le confier, à moi ? Tu me détestes ! »

« Il sera protégé s'il est un Potter ! Draco explose. Il-on s'occupera de lui et-tu es un gryffondor ! Les gryffondors ne martyrisent pas les bébés à cause de leur ascendance, pas vrai ? »

Harry trouve l'explication un peu expéditive, mais le regard suppliant du blond lui fait raffermir sa prise sur le bébé qui se réveille. Il y a un silence ou chacun fixe l'enfant. Harry finit par redresser la tête.

« Tu sais que je vais devoir te dénoncer, dit-il. »

« Je sais, répond Draco dans un souffle. »

Harry prend la baguette de Malfoy et le fait entrer. Il lance un sort de silence dans l'escalier, parce qu'il ne veut pas réveiller sa famille à cause d'un idiot de mangemort comme Malfoy. Il le fait assoir sur un fauteuil, se disant que c'est la scène la plus saugrenue qu'il ait jamais eu à voir, et lui propose une bièraubeurre. Draco marmonne un oui récalcitrant en fixant son fils, allongé sur le canapé à côté.

Harry revient, après avoir dissimulé la baguette de Malfoy dans la cuisine, et lui donne sa chope. Il s'assoit sur le canapé, à côté du bébé. Ils boivent en silence, totalement pris à dépourvus. Encore une fois, c'est lui qui reprend la parole en premier.

« Et…Comment est ce qu'il s'appelle ? »

Draco grogne quelque chose, puis énonce plus clairement ;

« Scorpius Draco Hypérion Malfoy, même s'il sera bientôt Potter. »

Harry n'a jamais dit oui, mais hoche la tête, une fois. Il ne peut pas laisser un bébé comme ça-même si l'Angleterre foisonne d'orphelins, il se sent comme redevable envers Draco. Ou plutôt, envers Narcissa- sans elle, il serait peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est, et aujourd'hui qu'elle est décédée…Harry pense qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il protège son petit fils. Même s'il déteste toujours autant les Malfoys.

Ils finissent de boire, et Harry se lève.

« Je vais appeler Kingsley. »

Draco hoche la tête, ses yeux vides posés sur la petite forme allongée sur le canapé. Harry sent à nouveau poindre en lui ce sentiment de pitié envers lui, qu'il avait ressenti en sixième année, après sa fuite. Mais il n'oublie pas que Malfoy est un assassin, qu'il a tué des innocents pour échapper à la justice... Il s'accroupi devant la cheminée et contacte le bureau des aurors.

Ils ne tardent pas, toute une équipe de bras cassés qui soulèvent Malfoy du canapé et le maintiennent à terre, alors qu'Harry leur a expliqué à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas une menace. Il ment en disant que Malfoy s'est rendu, et il ment en prétendant que le bébé est Albus. Lorsque Draco passe la porte, lançant un dernier regard embué à son fils, Harry se demande s'il a fait le bon choix.

Plus tard dans la nuit, quand Harry change Scorpius dans la salle de bain et que celui-ci le fixe d'un regard gris curieux, il se dit que ce n'est pas si mal après tout.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre 8) c'est une fanfic sans prétention, basée sur une idée un peu concon, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des rewiews !


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous (toutes ?) pour vos compliments et rewiews :) je pensais pas qu'y'aurait autant de monde qui lirait à vrai dire._

_Pour Kyle XY's new fan (bwahahah XD) ; Oui, bébé James est adorable 3 et Draco est quelqu'un de très intelligent (selon moi du moins), mais particulièrement lâche. Le serpentard typique quoi. En principe, il sait se débrouiller, mais là, il s'est loupé...Pour Astoria, on en apprendra plus sur elle plus tard, mais elle n'est pas franchement importante pour la suite. Et oui, les Malfoys ont un grand sens de la famille, selon moi c'est l'une de leur principale caractéristique. Harry est simpa pour Score, ouais (il sait ce que ça fait d'être orphelin, je suppose). Pour la dénonciation de Malfoy, n'oublie pas que Ry' est un auror quoi qu'il arrive (et qu'il déteste Malfoy, à part ça) 8P Pour sa frange, va savoir (mais on voit toujours sa cicatrice !) Merci de ta rewiew constructive, tu t'en es bien sortie ! 8D_

_Lilyana ; Merci de ta rewiew ! Navrée que tu aies été refroidie par le couple HPDM. J'ai hésité longtemps avant de décider de l'intégrer, mais ça n'arrivera que tard dans la fic, alors tu as du temps devant toi 8) Et ou as tu vu que Malfoy était marié ?_

_Je ne répond aux comms en particulier que lorsqu'ils comportent des questions 8) n'hésitez pas à en poser, je suis tout ouïe !_

* * *

Scorpius Hypérion Potter

Harry règle les papiers pour Scorpius Hypérion Potter, sans qu'on lui pose la moindre question. Il est le héros du monde sorcier, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut- il s'en veut de penser ça, mais cette réputation lui facilite au moins la tache. Ginny a accepté Scorpius étrangement facilement dans leur famille, et elle le nourrit au sein, avec Albus. Mais parfois, en captant son regard sur leur…fils adoptif, Harry a peur que ce ne soit qu'une douce vengeance aux yeux de sa femme, un moyen de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle veut d'un Malfoy, du dernier des Malfoys. Il se dit que ce n'est pas trop grave, que ça finira par lui passer.

James trottine dans la maison, touchant ses deux petits frères, embrassant leurs fronts, ravi. Ca réchauffe le cœur d'Harry qui sait au moins que Scorpius se sentira chez lui dans sa fratrie. Albus, lui, est vaguement perturbé d'avoir brutalement un nouveau prétendant sur son territoire mammaire, mais finit vite par s'y faire.

Il explique la situation à Ron et Hermione. Il croit que la mâchoire du roux va se décrocher sous le coup de la surprise, mais Hermione lui sourit et le félicite, en lui disant qu'ils seront toujours là pour les aider, lui et Ginny, si jamais les enfants deviennent trop encombrants. Ron s'exclame qu'ils vont déjà avoir un bébé eux-mêmes et qu'il ne veut pas finir à St Mangouste, et Herm' lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il ri.

Harry déclare aussi dans les registres la naissance d'un nouveau Malfoy, à l'insu de tous. Le dossier Malfoy a été classé, mais vu qu'il s'est officiellement rendu, il échappe au baiser du détraqueur ; Il écope seulement, selon les juges, d'Azkaban à perpétuité. Le gryffondor pense que c'est bien pire que le baiser, mais ne se déclare pas. Il vaut mieux que Draco reste en prison plutôt que dans la nature, pouvant tuer ou être tué par n'importe qui. Il veut que le vrai père de Scorpius soit encore en vie lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité. Parce qu'il l'apprendra, un jour ou l'autre.

Le bébé est étrangement silencieux. Il fixe tout d'un regard gris, plus chaud et orageux que celui de son père-mais toujours tellement identique. Sa tête s'est recouverte d'un fin duvet blond, et sa peau est incroyablement pâle, encore plus que celle de Malfoy. Il semble particulièrement aimer les nuits d'orages, durant lesquelles il reste éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts et brillants.

Les jours s'écoulent, lents et tranquilles, dans le calme du mensonge. Ginny élève Albus et Scorpius comme deux jumeaux, comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi, et Harry est vraiment fier de sa femme ; elle pleure quand Albus dit ses premiers mots, et prend des photos lorsque Scorpius ri pour la première fois. Leur famille est unie, même si ce n'est qu'un mensonge, Harry le sait.

Un jour, lorsqu'Albus et Scorpius iront à l'école, iront à Poudlard, les gens comprendront. Les professeurs lui jetteront des regards perdus, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentira sa différence, il comprendra qu'il n'est pas un Potter, qu'il ne l'a jamais été, qu'il n'était qu'un mensonge. Harry en fait des cauchemars la nuit, ou un Scorpius adolescent pleure, lance des sorts, et le décor se transforme jusqu'à devenir les toilettes du troisième étage, et son fils est à nouveau un Malfoy, étalé sur le carrelage froid dans une mare de sang, et Mimi Geignarde qui crie, crie, crie…

Il se réveille et s'assoit devant le berceau de son fils, comme toutes les nuits, fixant le visage endormi et inconscient de ce qui l'attend. Il reste là pendant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève sur Godric's Hollow.

* * *

_Un nouveau chapitre presque immédiat...Pour l'instant, c'est très dépressif, mais les choses vont aller lentement en s'améliorant pour les Potters, rassurez vous 8) Rewiews plz ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci encore tout le monde pour les rewiews :) j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! J'ai essayé de faire ça plus long. Cette fois, c'est différent parce que c'est une compilation de drabbles. C'est la première fois que j'en fait..._

_Lilyana ; Pour l'histoire de la femme de Draco (en l'occurence, elle s'appelle Astoria Greengrass, j'ai écrit une autre fic sur elle et draco), je me base en effet sur l'épilogue pour les noms des personnages, mais tout n'est pas identique à ce qu'a prévu Rowling ; par exemple, certains des personnages que j'aime beaucoup ne sont pas morts, etc. Dans ma fic, Draco ne s'est jamais marié :) désolée, le HPDM aura donc surement lieu. Ensuite, pour Ginny, oui, elle a du caractère, et oui, elle est gentille ; mais selon moi, elle a beaucoup souffert de la guerre (la mort de son frère, le fait qu'elle ait été possédée, la grande bataille, son petit ami en danger de mort...Vraiment, elle en a pris plein la tête), et comme beaucoup de victimes de la guerre, elle a besoin de se venger. Ca ne fait pas elle quelqu'un de méchant, juste un être humain :) ! Mais jamais Ginny ne fera de mal à Score, elle le considère comme son fils ; c'est juste qu'elle est contente de l'enlever à Draco (A moitié pour ce qu'il a fait et qu'il mérite de souffrir, et l'autre parce qu'elle a peur qu'il fasse du mal au bébé)._

* * *

« Chéri, viens voir ça ! »

Harry s'approche du parc des bébés, curieux. Assis à même le sol, dans sa grenouillère verte, Albus est en train de bécoter passionnément son frère, ses petits poings fermement liés à son t-shirt barbapapa. Scorpius, lui, essaie de l'en détacher en lui assénant furieusement des petits coups saccadés sur la tête et en pleurant à moitié.

Ginny est trop occupée à prendre des photos et James à mimer un vomissement pour remarquer Harry, qui pâlit.

Ooooooo

Scorpius fête ses 3 ans avec Albus, sur la table ronde de la cuisine. Harry a éteint la lumière et Ginny entre, tenant le gateau au chocolat devant elle et chantant avec tous les invités « joyeux anniversaire ». Les deux jumeaux sont ravis, applaudissant avec tout le monde après avoir soufflé les trois grosses bougies. Lorsqu'Harry leur demande ce qu'ils ont souhaité, Al s'exclame 'un chien' et Scorpius 'un hibou'.

Harry suppose que certaines choses sont héréditaires, après tout.

Ooooooo

C'est un été chaud et le temps est lourd, le ciel couvert de nuages noirs. Harry s'efforce de ne pas se rappeler de la nuit de l'arrestation de Malfoy, alors que sa femme est dans la salle d'accouchement pour mettre au monde leur troisième-non, quatrième enfant.

Il sent Scorpius s'approcher de lui, éveillé comme toutes les nuits d'orage, et attraper sa main. Harry baisse les yeux.

« James dit que ce sera un garçon, lui dit-il, mais c'est une fille. Faut me croire. »

Harry lui sourit et tapote la tête de son fils, qui ne cesse de lui ressortir la même rengaine tous les jours depuis deux mois.

Quelques heures plus tard, il tient contre lui sa première fille, Lily, et se demande si on peut déceler le troisième œil chez un gosse de 4 ans.

Oooooooo

Ron ne sait pas quoi penser. Harry l'avait prévenu, et Ginny avait renchéri en louant son fils adoptif, mais vraiment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il avait toujours imaginé Scorpius comme un morveux calculateur et machiavélique, à l'instar de son père ; à la place, il se retrouve en face d'un enfant calme et doux, qui aime qu'on le prenne dans ses bras ou qu'on l'embrasse sur la joue. Il est bien plus agréable que Rosie, et Ron se surprend à être un peu jaloux d'Harry qui n'a pas à lire trois fois de suite la même histoire à son enfant tous les soirs (« je veux être bien sure de pouvoir la répéter bien si on me demande à l'école… »).

Scorpius pose sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Tonton Ron, plus tard, je veux être comme toi, tu sais… »

Jubilant intérieurement, Ronald pose son dernier chocogrenouille dans la main de son neveu et lui dit d'aller ouvrir ses autres cadeaux de Noël.

Trop occupé à sa mélancolie intérieure, Ron ne remarque pas Rose et son cousin échanger les enjeux du pari de ce dernier, en l'occurrence 'Arracher le dernier chocogrenouille des pattes d'Oncle Ron'.

Ooooooooo

« Je ne jouerai pas le moldu ! Papa ! »

Harry lève la tête, reposant son dossier sur les vélanes, tandis que ses trois garçons et son filleul se jettent sur lui, l'assaillant de leurs disputes enfantines.

« Du calme, parlez un par un…Teddy ? »

Le plus âgé des garçons, ses cheveux ayant tourné au rouge vif, repousse les autres derrière lui.

« C'est Score, Harry, il fait rien qu'à nous empêcher de jouer ! »

« Je ne veux pas jouer le moldu ! C'est toujours moi ! »

Harry ôte ses lunettes d'un air las, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Encore cette dispute ? Ils ne pouvaient pas jouer à autre chose qu'à la guerre entre moldus et sorciers ?

« Ecoutez, les garçons, et si pour une fois, vous changiez un peu les rôles ? Comme ça… »

James brandit un bout de bois, censé représenter sa future baguette, et en pointe l'extrémité sur son frère.

« Mais c'est à Scorpius de jouer le moldu, il est rien qu'un cracmol ! »

Le mot résonne un court instant contre les murs du bureau d'Harry, lourd de signification. Les yeux de Scorpius commencent à se remplir de larmes, et il sort de la salle en courant, rapidement suivi par Albus. Harry se lève, lançant un regard noir à James et Teddy, leur promettant une sacrée punition à son retour, et part à la suite d'Al.

Il retrouve ses enfants à l'étage, dans leur chambre, dissimulés sous leur tente de draps qu'ils ont fait la veille. Elle est déjà à moitié effondrée, mais Harry arrive tout de même à s'y glisser suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre Scorpius dans ses bras. Celui ci renifle bruyamment, essuyant ses yeux rougis contre la manche de son t-shirt. Al tiens sa main dans la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ne t'inquiètes pas, murmure t-il. Tu n'as que 7 ans- tu as encore tout le temps de faire de la magie. »

« Mais tout le monde en a déjà fait ! Même Rosie et Lily, pleurniche t-il. Je ne veux pas être tout seul ! »

Harry pose ses mains sur les joues de son fils et l'embrasse sur le front, essayant d'être rassurant.

« Tu ne seras jamais tout seul, Scorpius. Même si tu es un cracmol-ce qui n'est pas le cas, tu seras toujours un Potter, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Son fils essuie son nez du dos de sa main une dernière fois, et lui souri.

Oooooo

Scorpius fixe son reflet dans le miroir, perché sur un tabouret en bois ; devant lui, sur le meuble et tout autour du lavabo blanc, sont éparpillés en vrac rasoirs, rouges à lèvres, les brosses à dents et les gobelets de différentes couleurs, chacun étiqueté à un nom familier ; Papa, Maman, James, Albus, Lily et Scorpius. Au fond de l'armoire à pharmacie, il sait qu'il trouvera des objets estampillés Teddy, posés là en attendant sa prochaine visite, qui ne tarde jamais.

Le petit blond tend la main, et tire la poignée du tiroir de sa mère ; à l'intérieur se trouvent, mieux rangés et plus propres que tout le reste, fards à paupières, limes à ongles, eye-liner et fonds de teints ; tous les objets indispensables pour une maman digne de ce nom, et tout à fait superflus aux yeux de chaque élément masculin de la fratrie Potter.

Scorpius se saisit d'un rouge à lèvre brun et se penche devant la glace ; rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, il applique de ses doigts tremblotants et sur ses joues de petites touches de brun, puis sur son nez, son front, son menton et pour finir, son cou.

Il se regarde fixement dans le miroir, lui et ses cheveux trop blonds, ses yeux trop gris, sa peau trop pâle ; lui et ses lèvres trop fines et son menton trop pointu. Il se fixe avec ses taches de rousseur superficielles, et se dit que quoi que dise son père, jamais, jamais il ne sera un vrai Potter.

Ooooooo

Hermione, même petite, n'a jamais particulièrement aimé discuter avec les enfants, excepté avec sa propre fille, Rosie. Contrairement à ceux de son âge, Rose s'intéresse à tout, et sait se tenir tranquille durant une discussion, ce pour quoi Hermione est reconnaissante, car son deuxième enfant, Hugo, est tout aussi intenable que son père et ne s'intéresse qu'au quidditch.

La brune aime beaucoup, par contre, répondre aux questions si perspicaces des enfants (et le plus souvent gênantes pour les parents), et se charge donc de l'éducation de ses neveux et nièces avec la passion qui lui est commune. Sexualité, notions de physique, grandes questions métaphoriques sur les petites cuillères, tout y est passé et elle a toujours su apporter une réponse satisfaisante à ces jeunes cerveaux en ébullition.

C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas peur lorsque Scorpius s'approche d'elle, triturant ses petits doigts avec anxiété, et qu'elle repose son livre sur la table, souriante.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu veux demander, mon chéri ? »

L'enfant lève les yeux, ses joues légèrement roses.

« Tatie, c'est normal d'embrasser un garçon ? »

Vraiment, le seul enfant avec qui Hermione apprécie de parler est sa propre fille.

* * *

_Rewiews ? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos rewiews ! :D Le chapitre précèdent vous a plu on dirait ?_

_Lilyana; Merci :p comment as tu trouvé l'autre fic ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai en douceur pour le HPDM ! J'espère pouvoir te convertir XD_

_Tempète sanguine ; c'est vrai que ça serait cruel, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé...Merci :)_

_Mai26 : tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre pour Draco ! Pour la relation Albus/Scorpius, je suis une fan, mais je n'ai encore rien décidé...Si les lecteurs y tiennent, pourquoi pas ? Ils sont si mignons après tout :D Merci de ta rewiew !_

_C'est parti pour le chapitre 4 :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La lune est haute dans le ciel étoilé. Sa lumière éclaire le chemin de terre battue, à travers les champs de blés, d'une étrange couleur argenté et ondulants au vent frais du soir. Il avance, trainant son corps lourd et meurtri, se sachant en sécurité mais voulant avancer, toujours, ne jamais s'arrêter. Cette sensation de peur constante, il se rappelle l'avoir déjà éprouvée à mainte reprises- lorsqu'il était trop fragile pour être traqué, trop jeune pour être tué, il se souvient…

Il se souvient des courses effrénées, toujours transplaner, ne jamais rester plus de quelques heures au même endroit ; derrière ses yeux vitreux défilent des images de luttes, physiques et psychologiques, ne jamais tourner le dos, ne jamais aller voir sa mère, ne jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un. Il se souvient du rire de sa tante, tonitruant, cinglant son crâne à l'en faire hurler, et le rictus méprisant de Rogue lorsqu'il suppliait pour tout arrêter, pour stopper la douleur, l'infernale qui lacérait son bras.

Il se rappelle du sourire doucereux du maître, de son regard écarlate qui faisait baisser celui de son père ; il se rappelle avec précision l'odeur de sang qui l'imprégnait constamment, parfum puissant et repoussant, et qui ne manquait jamais de le faire vomir lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Il se rappelle des réunions, des séances de torture, du sang qui éclaboussait le sol, des pleurs de sa mère, des rires du maître se répercutant sur les murs humides et froids, et des regards des victimes, désespérées et ne désirant que mourir…

Il se rappelle, mais tout ce qu'il désire est oublier, effacer ces images, les remplacer par des souvenirs de quidditch et de baisers volés, d'éclats de rire et de bals ; mais cette époque lui semble tellement lointaine, comme si c'était un rêve, le rêve d'une autre personne qui aurait su ce qu'aimer veut dire.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'a pas oublié ça ; il y a quelque chose qui brule au creux de sa poitrine, qui scintillera toujours, même dans le plus noir des cachots ou après le Baiser ; une magie ancestrale à laquelle il ne croyait pas auparavant, mais qui est la seule garante de sa survie en ce bas monde. De l'amour si fort qu'il peut maintenir debout un cadavre comme lui.

Il continue d'avancer, poussé par cette seule et unique motivation, désirant atteindre son but par tous les moyens ; seul importe de pouvoir à nouveau toucher son enfant, embrasser la chair de sa chair, serrer dans ses bras tout ce qui fait encore de lui un être humain.

Il a tellement besoin de voir son fils, après tant d'années, de le savoir en vie et heureux, que lorsqu'il a vu sa photo dans ce journal oublié dans sa cellule, cette photo colorée où il riait aux éclats aux côtés de Potter, lorsqu'il l'a enfin revu, il avait libéré un patronus compulsif, qui avait semé la pagaille parmi les détraqueurs ; encore maintenant, il rit au souvenir de la porte ouverte, des couloirs vides, de la sensation de l'air frais sur son visage.

Il laisse ses pensées errer, jusqu'à ce que les lumières d'une agglomération lui fassent relever la tête. Devant lui, derrière quelques collines, cerné par des arbres dont les branchages sont balancés au grès du vent, se trouve le légendaire village de Godric's Hollow ; il sait qu'il y trouvera, tout au fond, à l'écart, dans un champ d'herbe et de fleurs, une petite maison aux allures simples mais idylliques, qui précède une rivière et un bosquet, et où il a caché il y a 9 ans de cela, durant une nuit d'été orageuse, sa raison de vivre.

Ooooooo

C'est la nuit, et Scorpius est dans la cabane qu'ils ont construite, son père, oncle ron, ses frères et lui ; il s'y est caché sans le dire à personne, et se sent particulièrement fier d'avoir réussi à avoir toute sa famille. C'est une cabane de bois qu'ils ont faite sans magie, dans le vieux chêne au milieu d'un champ abandonné ; la maison est loin, et Scorpius n'en discerne que les contours dans l'ombre.

C'est une nuit chaude, comme il les aime ; il espère qu'il y aura un orage, qu'il puisse regarder les éclairs déchirer le ciel, en zébrer la surface, l'aveuglant, le faisant bouillir d'excitation ; il aime cette sensation d'euphorie, comme s'il dansait avec eux, libre et sauvage dans un océan d'encre noire.

Parfois, quand il regarde le ciel orageux, il a l'impression de se souvenir de quelque chose, quelque chose il y a très longtemps ; la pluie qui mouille ses joues, glacée ; le vent qui fouette son corps pourtant chaud et à l'abri ; deux bras qui l'entourent, fermes et doux, qui le protègent de tout, et auxquels il est subitement arraché…

Il secoue la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pense ; c'est trop vieux et flou, et étant à moitié Weasley, il n'aime pas particulièrement se creuser la tête. Il raffermit sa prise sur la couverture entourant ses épaules, et regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre. Ce qu'il y voit le fait crier.

Une paire d'yeux gris sombres le fixent, impassibles. Scorpius fait un bond en arrière, puis, après avoir mieux regardé, ne voit qu'une petite belette perchée sur le bord du cadre, étrangement redressée sur ses pattes arrières. Ou est-ce une fouine ?

Il s'approche, curieux. Son pelage est blanc comme la neige, alors que nous sommes en été, et il n'a jamais vu des yeux aussi étranges. A part peut être…

Il y a un éclair puissant qui le fait cligner des yeux, et l'instant d'après, l'animal a disparu.

Ooooooooo

Ce matin, ses parents ont l'air étrange. Ils se regardent, puis son père détourne les yeux subitement, ou va faire autre chose loin de sa mère. Albus le remarque, tout comme ses frères et Lily, et quand James demande ce qu'il se passe, sa mère se raidit d'un coup, serrant les dents en jetant un regard noir à leur père.

Ils sont réunis dans la cuisine, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose d'important va être annoncé, que ce soient de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles. En l'occurrence, Al pense qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Son père jette des coups d'œil à Scorpius, tripotant ses doigts, et finalement, se redresse en sortant un journal. Il le déplie sur la table, montrant en première page la photo en noir et blanc d'un homme étrange, la peau sale et les cheveux horribles- d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux pâles.

« Je vous ai déjà expliqué ce qu'était Azkaban, n'est ce pas ? »

Ils hochent la tête, inquiets, Lily fixant la photo avec horreur.

« Et bien- il y a trois jours- un de leurs prisonniers s'est échappé, explique t-il difficilement. C'est moi qui l'ai arrêté, il y a neuf ans. »

Albus n'a jamais entendu cette histoire, et il est presque sur qu'il en est de même pour le reste de ses frères et sœurs. Ils fixent tous leur père, sauf Lily qui est toujours rivée à la photo, tenant la main de leur mère.

« On pense- peut être qu'il pourrait essayer de vous faire du mal, dit-il. Alors il faut qu'on installe certaines mesures pour vous protéger. Vous comprenez ? »

Ils hochent la tête à nouveau, et regardent la photo tandis qu'Harry rassure Lily. L'homme est comme un cadavre, les yeux vides et la peau blafarde, et Al est presque sur qu'il n'a jamais vu quiconque avec une tête pareille, mais en même temps, quelque part il a l'impression que si.

Oooooooo

Harry et Ginny prennent des dispositions pour la maison. Les sortilèges déjà installés sont renforcés, les boucliers mis à jour ; aucun sorcier ne peut pénétrer dans un rayon de 50 mètres, et seuls les habitants de la maison peuvent en sortir. Les enfants râlent un peu car ils ont interdiction d'aller à leur cabane, mais il n'y a pas plus de protestations. La cheminette est uniquement accessible du Terrier, de la maison de Ron et Hermione et de celle des Tonks ; Harry ne pense pas que Draco aurait dans l'idée d'aller voir les déshérités de sa famille, et de toute façon, il ne sait même pas où Andromeda vit.

Ginny est sur les nerfs et couve Scorpius en permanence. Le brun ne pense pas qu'il risque quoi que ce soit, car Malfoy ne ferait jamais de mal à son fils ; il en est intimement persuadé.

Il ne sait toujours pas comment Malfoy a pu s'échapper d'Azkaban. Sa cellule était l'une des plus gardée, dans les plus hauts étages ; aucune fenêtre, pas de lumière, un plafond trop bas pour se lever entièrement ; un lit de roches avec pour seule compagnie, des squelettes de rats. Harry sait, sa fonction d'auror lui a donné le privilège de visiter l'endroit à plusieurs reprises. Et jamais il n'en est ressorti indemne.

Il pense avant tout à Scorpius ; il a peur que Draco l'emmène avec lui. Scorpius ne sait rien, ne doit rien savoir-pour l'instant, ils ont réussi à lui cacher. Et cela n'a pu que lui faire du bien.

Le blond ne ressemble pas à son père ; c'est un vrai Potter, et Harry est fier de lui, fier comme Draco ne le sera jamais. Son fils vit dans le respect des moldus et des créatures magiques ; il est poli et agréable, sacrément plus intelligent que les autres Potters, peut être un peu calculateur. L'ancien gryffondor a dans l'espoir de le voir atterrir à Serdaigle, où Rosie l'accompagnera surement. Il ne sera pas seul, comme les autres Serpentards qui ne trouvent aucun véritable ami ; Scorpius aura toujours sa famille sur qui compter, et c'est quelque chose que Draco ne pourra jamais lui offrir.

Il pense à ça et cela le rassure, le fait que Malfoy ne pourra pas lui voler son fils.

Harry reste debout la nuit, montant la garde ; de temps en temps, un craquement, des bruissements derrière la porte le font sursauter et resserrer sa baguette dans son poing, mais il n'y a jamais rien.

Cela fait trois mois que Draco s'est échappé d'Azkaban, et l'automne commence. Les journaux s'interrogent toujours sur l'endroit où peut s'être dissimulé le sorcier, et Harry…

Harry découvre dans la cabane, sous des draps blancs provenant surement de la lessive de Ginny, des sachets de nourriture et des bols de lait à moitié vides, empilés dans un panier. Et il sait alors où se cache Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Voilà voilà :) rewiewez si vous aimez !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Déjà le chapitre 5 ! Je l'ai écris très vite, parce que tout était déjà prévu dans mon esprit :D mais je le trouve tout de même moins bon que les précédents...Enfin, c'est à vous de juger !_

_Mai26 : L'histoire de Peter...Je t'avoue que j'y avais même pas pensé, mais c'est vrai que c'est le même schéma ! Pour la façon dont Draco a survécu, tu l'apprends dans ce chapitre, en effet. Et pour Albus et Scorpius, qui vivra verra ! Merci de ta rewiew !_

_Tempête sanguine ; espérons que non...Même si je doute qu'il soit resté l'ado provoquant et rigolard auquel on était habitués ! Merci :)_

_Caella ; tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! Merci de ton commentaire :)_

* * *

Harry n'arrive pas à croire que son fils lui ait menti.

Enfin, d'un autre côté, ce serait se voiler la face de dire que Scorpius cachait bien son jeu. Maintenant, le brun se rappelle de petits détails suspects, auxquels il ne prêtait pas attention…Comme quand Scorpius regardait ailleurs lorsque Ginny demandait qui avait fini le lait, où quand elle ne retrouvait plus la moitié de sa lessive…

Oui, le blond sait mentir. Mais comme Malfoy, il laisse passer des expressions qui en disent trop.

Ooooo

Scorpius, serrant contre lui la cape d'invisibilité volée à son père, ouvre la porte d'entrée de la maison Potter le plus silencieusement possible. Se glissant dans l'entrebâillement et la refermant délicatement derrière lui, il enfile rapidement la lourde parure légendaire, et se met à filer comme le vent vers le champ en face de la maison, tâtant ses poches pour vérifier que les morceaux de viande volés au repas s'y trouvent toujours.

Il arrive devant le vieux chêne, frissonnant légèrement dans la nuit ; rajustant la cape autour de son cou, il grimpe le long de l'échelle de cordes et se hisse sur le ponton de la cabane. Se débarrassant enfin de l'imposante cape, il se précipite à l'intérieur, laissant la porte de rondins ouverte derrière lui.

Blotti en boule dans les couvertures, la petite fouine dont il a pris la responsabilité lève la tête, reconnaissant sa présence. Elle se jette en dehors de son drap sali et frotte sa tête immaculée contre les mollets de Scorpius, poussant des petits cris ravis. Ce dernier s'accroupi et la prend entre ses mains, lui donnant un bisou sur le museau comme d'habitude, et elle s'enroule autour de son cou comme une fourrure, le fixant d'une paire d'yeux gris scintillants, et Scorpius est quasiment certain que l'animal lui souri affectueusement.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, aujourd'hui ; j'ai réussi à te prendre de la viande ! Tu aimes ça, la viande, pas vrai ? »

La fouine glapie d'impatience, comme si elle comprenait les paroles de Scorpius, et se frotte à nouveau contre lui. Le petit garçon ri et sort de sa poche le petit sachet à moitié rempli de boulettes de bœuf, encore tièdes et légèrement écrasées. Il rempli la gamelle de son animal de compagnie, qui se jette dessus comme un affamé ; pourtant Scorpius vient tous les soirs, et la fouine doit forcément chasser…

« Tu sais, marmonne t-il, je me demande combien de temps je pourrai continuer à venir te voir. Mes parents vont forcément se rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et Lily commence à se plaindre qu'il y ait si peu de lait… »

La fouine relève la tête de son bol et sautille jusqu'au garçon, se lovant contre son ventre. Scorpius sourit et s'allonge, caressant l'animal du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner et s'étirer.

« Je t'aime bien, la fouine…Je peux parler d'un tas de choses avec toi, confie t-il. J'ai l'impression…Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me comprends. C'est idiot, non ? »

« Pas si idiot que ça, Scorpius. »

Le blond sursaute de surprise, faisant bondir la fouine de son estomac. Cette dernière fixe la porte en montrant des dents, sifflant de façon menaçante ; dans l'encadrure se tient Harry, la baguette pointée sur l'animal. Scorpius se lève brusquement, prenant le mustélidé entre ses mains.

« Ne lui fait pas de mal ! »

L'ancien gryffondor plisse les yeux, lançant nonchalamment un sort sur le petit mammifère qui se met à flotter dans les airs, se débattant et poussant de petits cris offensés. Scorpius regarde l'animal avec effroi, des larmes commençant à poindre au coin de ses yeux.

« Arrête, tu lui fais peur ! Papa ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, il est très loin d'avoir peur, grogne le brun avec colère. »

L'enfant se jette contre son père, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain. Ce dernier le repousse doucement derrière lui, peiné.

« Scorpius, je t'avais dis de rester à la maison… Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, bon sang ? Et en pleine nuit ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de prendre des risques ! »

« Je ne prenais aucun risque ! Je m'occupais juste d'une fouine ! Elle était blessée et- pourquoi tu fais ça ?! »

Le survivant soupire, reposant la fouine au sol, mais l'empêchant de se déplacer pour le moment. Celle-ci gratte le sol avec hargne, crachant de colère, les poils de son échine dressés en attitude défensive.

« Rentre à la maison, Scorpius… »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal ! C'est- c'est mon ami ! »

Harry fixe son fils avec une expression indéchiffrable, qui fait baisser les yeux à ce dernier. L'animal s'est tu.

« Je voulais éviter d'en arriver là, dis Harry à voix basse, mais peut être quand le voyant de tes propres yeux, tu comprendras ton erreur et que tu ne me désobéiras plus… »

Avant que Scorpius ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son père jette un sort sur la fouine blanche, qui pousse un glapissement de désespoir au même instant que le blond hurle « NON ! ». Un éclat de lumière visible depuis le village éclaire la petite cabane et disparait en un instant, semblable à un éclair. Lorsque Scorpius rouvre les yeux, aveuglés et papillonnants, sa fouine a disparue. A la place, recroquevillé au sol et se débattant, se trouve un homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, la peau livide et une barbe de plusieurs jours sur sa peau rêche. Il porte un uniforme de prisonnier, déchiré et gris de saleté, quelques taches rouges colorant les manches.

Scorpius hurle à nouveau, tandis que l'homme tente de se redresser ; il lui jette alors un tel regard, embué et tellement, tellement aimant, tellement désespéré, et…

…Et le blond reconnait en un éclair le gris sombre si particulier, un regard orageux qu'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie…

Son père se dresse entre lui et Draco Malfoy, lui lançant un sort de saucissonnage qui le cloue au sol. Scorpius n'entend pas le brun lui supplier de rentrer à la maison, mais il écoute l'ancien mangemort murmurer son nom comme une prière, les yeux fermés, de lourdes larmes s'en échappant par torrent. Il reste là, pétrifié, fixant l'homme qu'il a soigné sans le savoir, et finit tout de même par reculer, et s'échapper de la cabane le plus vite possible, voulant fuir tout ça, tout ce qu'il redoute d'apprendre, tout ce qu'il a peur de découvrir, et surtout, voulant échapper à la vision de ce tueur qu'il a serré dans ses bras, à qui il a confié ses secrets, et qui a répondu à sa tendresse avec ferveur.

Oooooo

Harry reste dans la cabane, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Malfoy, regardant son fils rentrer en courant à la maison, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises. Il peut deviner qu'il soit bouleversé, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible ? Dans un coin de la salle, Malfoy gémit.

Le brun s'approche de lui, sa baguette brandie de façon menaçante, et s'accroupi devant l'ancien serpentard ; celui-ci a perdu toute sa fringance, ses cheveux gras et désordonnés sur son crane, parfois parsemés de mèches blanches, même si elles sont à peine visibles ; ses cernes grises, sa peau livide et sale ; il est identique à la photo publiée par la gazette du sorcier, à part ses joues plus roses et son corps moins squelettique qu'auparavant, mais toujours très maigre.

« Qu'est ce que tu attendais en venant ici, Malfoy ? Bon sang, tu es-, Harry ne sait pas comment continuer. Tu es complètement dingue. Scorpius est traumatisé maintenant… »

Le blond gémit à nouveau en entendant le nom de son fils, et Harry regrette ses paroles, même s'il sait qu'il a raison. Il se rappelle que Draco n'a pas de baguette, et est de toute façon trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, et défait le sort. L'ancien serpentard met quelques temps avant de se redresser, repliant ses jambes contre son torse et pleurant à chaudes larmes dans de petits sursauts misérables. Harry s'assit en face de lui, réfléchissant en gardant sa baguette pointée sur son ancien rival.

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire, Malfoy ? Marmonne t-il. Je ne peux pas te garder ici comme si…Et je- si je te renvoie à Azkaban, tu reviendras, n'est ce pas ? Je te connais. »

Le blond redresse la tête, lançant un regard haineux à son ennemi, enserrant ses genoux de ses longs doigts décharnés.

« Tu ne me connais pas ! siffle t-il. J'ai le droit ! Je veux-, il hoquète, -mon fils ! Tu n'as plus à le garder ! »

Il se balance, enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans ses genoux, comme un enfant puni. Harry pousse un soupir. Ca ne va pas être de la tarte de discuter avec un Malfoy toujours aussi gamin.

« Il faut que tu comprennes que Scorpius est aussi mon fils, maintenant. Et où irais-tu ? Tout le monde te cherche. »

Malfoy gémit à nouveau, en se balançant de plus belle. Harry le fixe, pris de compassion, mais ne sait toujours pas quoi faire. Il s'écoule quelques minutes dans le silence le plus total, durant lequel Malfoy se calme lentement, finissant par essuyer ses yeux trempés. Il lève le regard sur Harry qui redresse sa baguette.

« Cache moi, annonce t-il d'un ton impérieux. Je suis le père de Scorpius. Tu me dois bien ça. »

Potter est bouche bée, ce qui fait sourire Draco d'une façon incontrôlable. Que de souvenirs…

« T'en as du culot ! C'est toi qui fous le bordel dans ma famille, et tu demandes qu'on se mette en plus en danger pour toi ?! »

« Quel danger ? Ricane le blond d'un air méprisant. Tu es le sauveur de la veuve et du moldu moyen, n'est ce pas, Potter ? Aucun auror n'aurait l'idée de venir fouiller chez toi ! C'est le plan parfait ! »

Harry reste silencieux, fixant Malfoy d'un air ébahi, et trouvant l'idée très étrangement logique.

Ooooooo

Harry monte les escaliers menant à l'étage, sa baguette pressée contre le dos invisible de Malfoy. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il est en train de faire, mais vraiment, sur le coup, ce n'est pas la plus mauvaise décision à prendre. Il dirige le blond dans le couloir, faisant le moins de bruit possible, et le fait monter encore ; poussant la trappe du plafond d'un mouvement de la main, il fait entrer le criminel dans le grenier, lance un sort de silence et ferme la trappe derrière eux.

L'endroit est plutôt vaste, mais encombré d'objets ; des coffres ouvragés, des jouets éparpillés pêle-mêle, deux vieux balais datant de l'école ; parfois, quelques livres de Poudlard, et un lit pour la chambre d'ami, oublié là ; des dessins d'enfants accrochés aux murs, une armoire vide et poussiéreuse, qui sers de piédestal à une pensine offerte il y a longtemps par un ancien ennemi ; dissimulé dans un coffre scellé à double tour, des objets centenaires, ayant servi de réceptacle à une âme corrompue.

Harry se demande un instant si c'est une bonne idée de laisser Malfoy ici, dans cet endroit chargé de souvenirs et d'objets précieux, mais ce dernier a déjà enlevé la cape d'invisibilité et s'assoit sur le lit, testant ses ressorts. Il ne jette aucun regard aux coffres ou à l'armoire, mais fixe avec mélancolie les jouets au sol. L'ancien gryffondor gémit pour l'énième fois.

« Écoute, Malfoy, pour commencer, tu as interdiction totale de sortir de ce grenier, annonce t-il. »

Draco hoche la tête, les yeux maintenant rivés à un dessin enfantin encadré au mur. Harry reconnait les éclairs jaunes fluo de Scorpius, et se retient de soustraire le tableau aux yeux de Malfoy.

« Ensuite…Arrange-toi pour être sous ta forme animale le plus souvent possible, et surtout, dès que tu entends quelqu'un monter. Je lancerai un sort de silence permanent sur le grenier, et je dirai aux enfants que je teste quelques sorts là bas pour qu'ils montent le moins souvent possible, mais je ne peux rien promettre pour Ginny, marmonne t-il. »

Ca l'écœure, de devoir mentir à sa femme pour cacher un homme dangereux au sein de leur propre maison, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre, et franchement, Malfoy n'a peut être pas mérité tout ce qui lui arrive…

« Après…Je t'interdit d'essayer de contacter Scorpius, dit-il plus fort. Je te l'interdit formellement. »

Draco lève les yeux, ses sourcils froncés. Il semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se rattrape et hoche la tête docilement.

Harry ne sait pas quoi faire, à présent. Il ne peut pas rester toute la nuit pour surveiller le serpentard. Il doit lui faire confiance. Et ça le ronge, parce qu'il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi, Draco pourrait enlever un de ses enfants pour l'échanger contre Scorpius, et…

Il sursaute en sentant une main froide sur son bras.

« Potter, annone Malfoy. Je ne ferai pas de mal à ta famille. Tu…Tu t'es occupé de Scorpius. Et maintenant, de moi… »

Il fixe le regard de Draco, et décèle son expression reconnaissante, presque amicale. Il retire son bras, troublé.

« Ca ne durera pas, Malfoy, marmonne t-il. Je fais ça parce que je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je vais devoir te garder. »

« Je sais. »

C'est une parodie de leurs retrouvailles d'il y a neuf ans, et ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de songer tout les deux à l'ironie cruelle de leur situation.

Oooooo

Draco est allongé dans le lit miteux que Potter a mis à sa disposition, dans son grenier infesté de doxies ; il y fait toujours froid et humide, mais ça ne le dérange pas trop, après tout, après ces années passées à Azkaban, même un lit de ronces lui semble confortable et accueillant.

Il évite de penser à la prison maintenant, et à la place fixe avec tendresse le tableau accroché sur le mur en face de son lit. Il représente, dans des couleurs criardes et irréalistes, six petits bonhommes bâtons, dont deux plus grands que les autres et cernant les quatre plus petits, un sourire gigantesque gravé sur leurs visages. Les yeux de chaque personnage sont coloriés, ici deux bruns profonds, là un bleu foncé, et au milieu de deux verts que Draco devine brillants de bienveillance, un regard gris délavé, étrangement bâclé par l'artiste. Au dessus de cette joyeuse famille, là où auraient du s'étaler un ciel bleu et un soleil brillant, se trouvent de gros nuages noirs et gris, parsemés d'éclairs fluo qui agressent les yeux, et une lune blanche toute ronde, un peu grise à certains endroits.

On dirait que seule cette partie du dessin a été particulièrement soignée, dessinée avec soin ; comme si l'auteur avait voulu reproduire un souvenir marquant, un évènement qui le hantait, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas oublier. Draco sent son cœur se serrer, mais il ignore si c'est de joie ou de peine.

Il ferme les yeux, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il va faire à présent, quand il entend un grincement du côté de la trappe. Il tourne vivement la tête, se préparant à tout moment à se transformer…

Dans l'encadrure séparant le sol de la trappe, deux petits yeux gris le fixent, brillants de curiosité. Draco répond à ce regard, sentant son cœur s'emballer à l'idée que son fils désobéisse à Potter pour venir le voir.

Scorpius le fixe longuement, sans un mot, clignant à peine des yeux. Il ne bouge pas, inquiet à l'idée de lui faire peur, et savoure ce lien si intense qu'il y a entre eux, cette intimité qu'ils se partagent en secret, à l'abri des Potter. C'est quelque chose qu'Harry n'a pas en commun avec Scorpius, ces yeux gris qui ont jadis fait la fierté d'une armée de Malfoys, dont le nombre se réduit aujourd'hui à deux. C'est comme une promesse entre eux, une affirmation ; « tu n'es pas seul, moi aussi, je suis comme toi. ».

Le petit blond finit par cligner des yeux deux fois, et ferme la trappe, lançant un dernier regard à Draco, qui hoche imperceptiblement la tête, sachant que son fils l'a compri.

* * *

_Rewiews ? :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour les rewiews !! Là, je suis relativement pressée et je crois pas avoir vu des questions, alors je passe pour cette fois :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Comment ça, interdiction de monter au grenier ? »

Draco écoute attentivement la discussion qui se déroule en bas, son oreille collée à la trappe de bois qui le sépare du couloir.

« Ecoute, Ginny, c'est pour le travail… »

« Tu m'as toujours dis ce qu'il se passait au bureau ! Pourquoi tu ne t'expliques pas cette fois ? »

Il y a un silence contrit, et le blond se retient de ricaner. Les colères de Ginny Weasley ont toujours été mémorables, à Poudlard. Même Millicent prenait ses distances lorsque les accents de la rousse allaient decrescendo.

« Harry James Potter, ne te préviens, ne me fait pas monter ces escaliers… »

« Chérie, je te promets que ce n'est rien d'important…Fais moi confiance, d'accord ? Ca ne durera pas longtemps…»

Il y a un nouveau silence, et Draco peut presque voir le binoclard serrer sa rouquine dans ses bras pour faire passer son mensonge. Il grimace.

« Ca a un rapport avec le quartier des mystères ? »

Des chuchotements. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien lui raconter ? Il sent ses jambes s'engourdir.

« D'accord…D'accord. Je dirai aux enfants de ne pas monter. »

Son d'un baiser. L'ancien serpentard plisse les yeux.

« Merci. Je t'aime, Ginny… »

« Je t'aime aussi, murmure la rousse, un sourire surement gravé au coin des lèvres. Maintenant, il est temps de réveiller nos petits monstres. »

Draco s'allonge sur le dos à même le sol, fixant la charpente poussiéreuse. La journée peut commencer.

Ooooooo

Les Potter, aussi étonnant que cela semble, forment une famille tout à fait banale, à l'exception de leur appartenance au monde magique. Mais selon la logique sang pur de Draco, ce sont les moldus qui sont anormaux, pas les sorciers.

Il a appris à les connaître, jour après jour, écoutant attentivement les sons qui lui arrivent d'en bas. C'est étonnant, tout ce qu'on peut entendre à la perfection du haut d'un grenier. Il a ainsi appris les noms et les âges des enfants de Potter, et leurs caractères- bien trempés pour la pluparts.

Par exemple, il sait avec précision, le matin, les habitudes de lever de chaque habitant. Lily, la plus jeune de la fratrie, est aussi celle qui se lève la première, et le plus bruyamment possible ; La plupart du temps, Draco se réveille en sursaut à l'entente de ses cris hystériques, le faisant pester contre l'insupportable gamine, qu'il sait rousse aux yeux bleus, ce qui est encore plus insupportable.

Après Lily, c'est au tour des « jumeaux », Albus et Scorpius ; le premier est trainé par le second, un peu comme son père est trainé par sa femme lorsqu'il doit aller travailler. La comparaison fait ricaner Draco, d'un rire singulièrement dépourvu d'humour.

Le dernier à se lever est surement celui qui tient le plus des Weasleys ; pestant et trainant des pieds, James Sirius Potter le bien nommé (Draco n'a jamais connu James Potter et Sirius Black, mais selon son père, ils étaient à vomir, et le blond veut bien le croire) rampe tous les matins jusqu'à la cuisine, d'une humeur de dragon mal ramoné.

Après l'épisode matinal journalier, il a droit à un aperçu de ce qu'est un petit déjeuner de sangs mêlés ; des cris impatients, des raclements de chaises, des sons vulgaires qu'on n'essaie même pas de dissimuler derrière une serviette en soie ; il a même eu droit un jour à un gaz extrêmement distingué échappé par Potter, qui a bien fait rire ses enfants.

A. Vomir.

S'ensuit l'instant redouté par n'importe quel sang impur, alias le bain ; l'idée même de l'hygiène la plus basique semble effrayer les enfants de Potter à un tel point qu'il faut poursuivre la cadette toute nue à travers la maison pendant environ 10 minutes. Impressionnant que Potter n'ait pas encore mis ses enfants sous imperium.

Scorpius et Albus se montrent plus raisonnables, même si le dernier essaie souvent d'y échapper en se mouillant les cheveux, prétendant avoir procédé aux ablutions sans fautes. Mais Scorpius le dénonce la plupart du temps, et ils finissent toujours par prendre un bain ensemble, se disputant un petit moment avant de se pardonner silencieusement.

Ensemble. Par Merlin. Draco essaie de ne pas imaginer son fils aux prises avec un savon, lavant le dos surement pestiféré d'un horrible sang mêlé comme le petit Potter. Mais il entend quand même les rires, et ça lui donne la migraine.

Après le bain (James fini toujours par y entrer, soumis à la vision peu engageante de la baguette maternelle), les enfants vont en général jouer dans leurs chambres, et parfois au parc du village, accompagnés par Potter ses jours de congé et Weasley autrement. Un jour, ils y sont allés tous ensemble, et Draco, poussé par une envie soudaine, est parti explorer la maison.

Les seules fois ou il avait eu l'occasion de la visiter, il faisait nuit, et Potter n'était pas vraiment enjoué à l'idée de jouer les guides touristiques, trop occupé à le menacer de sa baguette ; c'est donc une première pour lui, et si les chambres de James et Lily, la cuisine et le salon ne l'intéressent pas, celle de Potter, des jumeaux et la salle de bain, si.

Il commence par la chambre des jumeaux ; les murs sont d'un bleu doux et agréable à l'œil, et il y a une fenêtre ouverte sur la rivière en face de la porte. Les lits sont superposés, envahis par divers livres et jouets, et chacun dispose d'un doudou attitré. Draco essaie de deviner lequel, de l'ourson aux yeux noirs et du dragon roux aux longues moustaches, est celui de son fils, et parie sur le dragon, qui est bien plus classe qu'un vulgaire ourson typiquement moldu. Même s'il est roux.

Il fouille un peu l'habitat, peut être à la recherche d'un journal intime, mais ne trouve rien ; il caresse alors le coussin du lit du haut où était déposé le dragon, et enfoui son nez dedans, poussant un léger soupir. Il y dépose un baiser et sors, refermant la porte délicatement, comme s'il venait de souhaiter une bonne nuit à son fils.

Il se dirige ensuite vers la chambre de Potter et sa femme, qui se trouve au fond du couloir ; il ouvre la porte, qui grince doucement.

La salle est spacieuse, mais pas trop ; les murs sont couleur pêche, et la moquette est douce sous les pieds froids de Draco. Les rayons de soleil qui filtrent par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant voler les rideaux blancs, donnent une ambiance chaude et confortable à l'endroit. Le lit est en bois et les draps blancs, venant à peine d'être changés. Draco a l'impression étrange de se retrouver dans la chambre de ses propres parents, il y a très longtemps ; elle était radicalement différente, plus grande et sombre, mais l'odeur, la chaleur et l'atmosphère rassurante le transporte, lui rappelant les histoires au coin du feu, allongé dans un océan de coussins de velours, serré entre son père et sa mère, qui l'embrassaient et caressaient ses cheveux comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde…

Il se demande, en s'asseyant sur le matelas, si les enfants de Potter ont eu droit à cela eux aussi, et il est intimement persuadé que oui. Il tourne la tête, regardant la table de nuit à droite du lit ; des cadres y sont disposés, les enfants, des gens de la famille (Draco croit reconnaitre un instant le fameux Teddy avec ses cheveux bleus clairs), et une vieille photo de l'armée de Dumbledore ; Draco la prend et la fixe longuement, reconnaissant Potter et ses affreuses lunettes, Granger pathétiquement collée à Weasley pour l'occasion, et Londubat, fixant l'objectif d'un air ahuri, Loufoca à son bras…

Les souvenirs affluent, et Draco se surprend à se souvenir de chacun des protagonistes comme l'une de ses victimes de Poudlard ; il ri en se souvenant des chaudrons explosés de Londubat, du teint rouge de Weasley, des dents démesurées de la sang-de-bourbe, et des vêtements brûlés de Lovegood ; cette dernière répondais toujours à ses railleries avec un sourire déroutant, ce qui le mettait le plus souvent dans une rage folle, et il ne la lâchait plus jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Il repose le cadre, se demandant vaguement si ces braves petits guerriers ont tous été décorés de l'ordre de Merlin, et se lève du matelas ; il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre, lançant un dernier regard au lit parental, sentant son cœur se serrer inexplicablement.

La prochaine et dernière escale est la salle de bain ; elle se trouve en face de la chambre de Lily et James. Draco y entre rapidement, ne prêtant pas attention aux objets qui s'y trouvent, et fouille les placards à la recherche d'un rasoir et de ciseaux ; il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherche, et se met au travail sur le champ, ne supportant plus la vision des mèches sales qui lui tombent devant les yeux.

Oooooo

C'est le soir, et Harry monte au grenier, un sachet rempli des restes du repas. Il pousse la trappe, se hissant à l'intérieur de la cachette, et la referme derrière lui. Il manque de crier lorsqu'il repère son captif.

Draco est allongé sur son lit de fortune, une pile de manuels de poudlard à ses côtés ; ses cheveux sont aussi blonds et propres qu'à ses 17 ans, sa peau est à nouveau claire sans être d'un pâle maladif ; il n'a plus de barbe mal rasée, et Harry manque de s'étouffer en reconnaissant son pull vert 

favori, et un jeans qu'il ne met plus depuis longtemps, son tour de taille ayant littéralement doublé depuis la naissance de son premier enfant.

« Mais…Malfoy…Qu'est ce que …Pourquoi tu... »

L'ancien serpentard lève les yeux au ciel, ne lâchant pas son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal pour autant.

« Tu as autant de conversation qu'un langue de plomb tenu sous silence, Potter, on te l'a déjà dit ? »

Il déglutit, laissant sa colère de côté pour le moment.

« Qui t'a permis de sortir du grenier ?! Et de…De me voler mes vêtements ! »

Le serpentard tourne une page.

« Je préfère être présentable. Au cas ou. Et avoue que c'est mieux si Scorpius me regarde propre et élégant plutôt qu'essayant de battre un détraqueur question sinistre… »

« Scorpius te regarde ? »

Il y a un silence, durant lequel Draco se gifle une bonne dizaine de fois mentalement et où Harry se laisse tomber sur un coffre qui traine là.

Le blond finit enfin par poser son livre et se tourne face à l'ancien gryffondor, le fixant avec tout le calme dont il est capable.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, marmonne t-il. Il est venu…deux fois. Il m'a juste regardé. Et ensuite il est parti… »

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne m'obéi jamais dans cette maison ? Souffle le brun en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »

Draco hausse les épaules, relativement amusé par la situation. Jusqu'à ce que la trappe s'ouvre.

Potter et lui tournent la tête si vite qu'il est presque sur d'avoir entendu un craquement provenant du cou de son hôte.

Scorpius les fixe un instant, la bouche ouverte dans une attitude béate tout à fait gryffondorienne, puis entreprend de fermer la trappe aussi vite qu'il la ouverte. Mais c'est sans compter les réflexes d'auror de Potter, qui se jette sur lui et le tire à l'intérieur du grenier par son col de pyjama.

Le garçon se relève immédiatement, reculant devant Draco qui hausse les sourcils, vérifiant à la va vite qu'il n'est pas trop débraillé. Potter prend son fils par les épaules et le tire vers lui.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu me désobéi, Scorpius Hypérion ! »

Scorpius ne répond pas, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil gênés à Draco, faisant une grimace qui s'apparente vaguement à un sourire timide. Draco rougi légèrement et y répond du mieux qu'il peut. Potter le remarque et lâche son fils qui vient se réfugier derrière ses jambes. Il tente de s'éclaircir la gorge, jetant un coup d'œil à Draco qui est occupé à se recoiffer…

« Scorpius, je…euh…je te présente…ton…hm… »

« Draco Malfoy, s'exclame le blond automatiquement. Un cousin éloigné. »

Il y a un silence particulièrement lourd, durant lequel un doxy s'envole se cacher dans un nid au dessus d'une charpente particulièrement abimée. Harry fixe Draco avec horreur, et Draco attend la réaction de Scorpius, les yeux brillants. Celui-ci a un grand sourire qui menace de faire le tour de sa tête.

« Je le savais ! Je savais qu'on était de la même famille ! Tu as vu, papa ? On se ressemble, hein ? »

Le petit garçon se place à côté de son prétendu cousin, lui expliquant avec plaisir comment il a compris qu'ils étaient surement liés, qu'il ne ressemblait à personne dans la famille, que c'est bizarre, mais en même temps il est tellement content, et est ce que tu vas rester longtemps, Draco ?

Harry reste pétrifié, tout comme Malfoy, et ils finissent par s'assoir tous les trois sur le lit, écoutant le monologue précipité de Scorpius. Le tableau est étrange, mais leur situation l'est tout autant, et lorsqu'Harry dit qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, Scorpius souhaite une bonne nuit à Draco en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Ce dernier le prend dans ses bras, sans un mot, et ne le relâche que lorsqu'Harry lui secoue l'épaule, une expression contrite et gênée inscrite sur son visage. L'ancien serpentard lâche son fils à regret en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et père et fils descendent rejoindre leur famille dont Draco, aux yeux de Scorpius, fait désormais parti.

* * *

_Un chapitre étrange aujourd'hui...Ou l'on découvre la maison des Potters, et ou Scorpius en apprend plus sur Draco (mais un tout petit peu). Et Ô joie, c'est bientôt les vacances ! Miracle ! Ca veut dire plus de chapitres pour vous sous peu 8D_

_Rewiews ? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour vos rewiews ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise toujours, surtout qu'on entre dans le vif de l'histoire dans les prochains chapitres..._

_Tempête sanguine ; Je ne sais pas du tout. Mais à mon avis, Scorpius se doute de quelque chose à partir de ce chapitre :) Merci de ta rewiew !_

_Millenium D'argent ; je ne sais pas si on peut dire que Malfoy est un "bien" pour Scorpius, mais bon...Merci :D_

_Alfgard ; Pour la relation entre Scorpius et Albus, elle n'est pas encore d'actualité, mais on peut déjà voir quelques élèments dans certains chapitres...Pour Draco et Harry, cela commence à partir de ce chapitre ! Merci de ta rewiew, j'espère que tu aimeras comment va tourner la situation de nos deux possibles couples :)_

_Il y a un truc que je fais souvent pour mes fics, c'est proposer les musiques que j'ai écoutées en écrivant mes chapitres. Pour celui ci, j'étais scotchée à "ça" de Zazie, donc, si vous voulez retrouver l'ambiance en lisant...:)_

* * *

Scorpius vient le voir tous les jours.

Ses visites rendent Draco heureux. Ses soucis d'enfant le font sourire, et ses baisers baveux font sauter des battements à son cœur. Il peut serrer son fils contre lui, et Potter ne dit rien, Weasley les laisse tranquille. Il se sent reprendre des forces, et lorsqu'il se regarde dans le miroir que Potter lui a apporté le matin, il retrouve le sourire narquois de l'héritier des Malfoy, fier et pur ; il n'a pas encore retrouvé sa beauté d'antan qu'il chérissait tant, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Il n'a pas encore demandé à Potter de lui rendre sa baguette. Ses doigts le démangent, il meurt d'envie de faire quelque chose, lancer un sort de magie noire complexe, peut être. La nuit, il essaie de produire un patronus compulsif, comme la dernière fois ; il a beau penser à Scorpius, son sourire, sa peau pâle, ses yeux gris, rien n'y fait. Il se demande bêtement s'il n'aime pas assez son fils, et ça le perturbe, vraiment. Et même les manuels de défense contre les forces du mal de Potter n'aident pas, répétant stupidement que les pensées heureuses sont la seule solution.

Il finit par se lasser, et se dit que le patronus sera plus simple à faire avec une baguette, rejetant la faute sur Potter qui ne veut pas la lui rendre. Il sait ce que représente cette baguette- il sait qu'elle a servi à tuer Voldemort, il réalise sa puissance. Il veut la récupérer, la baguette du sureau, et sortir de cette maison, emportant son fils avec lui grâce à elle. Il pense au manoir, encore, s'imaginant retrouver la puissance de la famille Malfoy, même si ce ne sont que de doux rêves qui le bercent la nuit ; les âcres de salles inexplorées, la vieille horloge d'arrière grand oncle Pevalus, et le grand salon, ses fauteuils finement ouvragés, dissimulant la salle secrète sous le parquet…

Il raconte tout ça à son fils le jour, il lui explique qu'il est l'héritier lointain d'une grande lignée de sangs purs, qu'il sera aussi riche que le ministre de la magie plus tard ; il lui parle de son manoir dans lequel il l'emmènera un jour, et de tous ses ancêtres, qui seraient fier de lui, s'ils pouvaient le voir- et son fils le regarde avec perplexité, puis lui souri comme s'il était fou. Ca lui fait mal, mais il hausse les épaules, et lui dit d'un air nonchalant qu'il lui montrera un jour ; Scorpius ri alors, et se glisse dans ses bras, remplissant le cœur de Draco d'une chaleur irrésistible, qui le fait rougir.

Potter vient récupérer Scorpius lorsque celui reste jusqu'au soir ; il le retrouve la plupart du temps allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Draco, dormant d'un sommeil paisible. Il grimace, le retirant de ses bras en marmonnant un désolé qui sonne faux, déposant rapidement le repas sur le sol, et redescend coucher son fils.

Draco déteste ces moments là, il déteste Potter qui ne comprend pas. Il le déteste et se promet de lui faire payer tout ça lorsqu'il aura récupéré sa baguette.

Un jour, Draco se réveille et la semi obscurité grise le fait se déplacer jusqu'à la fenêtre, enroulé dans une couette ; une couche de neige est tombée durant la nuit sur les carreaux, bloquant la lumière du soleil. Il sourit, ne se rappelant pas de la dernière fois où il a vu de la neige. Peut être à Poudlard.

Il ouvre la fenêtre, faisant ainsi glisser la neige sur le toit ; il remarque alors un chat tentant de se déplacer difficilement dans l'épaisse couche en bas, et l'idée lui vient.

Ooooo

« Lily, arrête ! C'est notre bonhomme ! Va t'en faire un autre ! »

La petite fille lève des yeux larmoyants sur son grand frère, serrant sa boule de neige de ses deux petites mains gantées de rouge ; Albus soupire et la laisse apposer la boule sur la tête du bonhomme de neige, lui faisant une grosse bosse ridicule. Elle rigole et il roule des yeux, la reposant au sol.

« Je croyais que tu devais aller jouer avec Beth, aujourd'hui… »

« Elle peut pas venir, boude la petite rousse. Elle a sa tante à la maison, celle qui sent le chat ! »

« Reste polie, Lil' ! »

Scorpius arrive, poussant à bout de bras une grosse boule sur le sol ; Al vient l'aider, et une fois qu'elle est assez grosse, fixe la tête de leur bonhomme dessus. Ils admirent leur œuvre, hochant la tête avec appréciation. Lily se tient entre eux, plissant les yeux.

« Il a pas de sourcils, s'exclame t'elle. »

Les jumeaux tournent la tête vers elle, puis se regardent avec perplexité. Lily devrait arrêter d'aller chez marraine Luna.

Alors que la petite rousse est sur le point de poser deux cailloux au dessus des yeux de l'œuvre d'art, Al remarque quelque chose du côté du bosquet ; venant d'émerger d'un buisson, une petite forme aussi blanche que le paysage se précipite vers eux, bondissant aisément dans la neige. Scorpius tourne à son tour la tête, suivant son regard, et un grand sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

« C'est une fouine ! »

Lily lâche ses cailloux, fixant l'animal avec un grand sourire. Lorsque celui-ci s'arrête à ses pieds, la fixant étrangement, elle tend les mains et le soulève dans ses bras ; le mustélidé ne se débat pas, ne siffle même pas d'un air menaçant, mais enfoui plutôt son museau dans les cheveux de la petite fille, la faisant rire aux éclats. Albus écarquille les yeux et tend la main, caressant l'animal du bout des doigts sans que cela semble le déranger.

Scorpius, derrière eux, fronce les sourcils de mécontentement.

Ooooo

Il a joué tout l'après midi avec les enfants de Potter, leur courant après dans la neige, s'enfouissant dans leurs manteaux ; lorsque Ginny les a appelé pour le goûter, ils l'ont emporté dans la maison, l'installant sur la table de la cuisine. La rousse avait parue légèrement surprise et Draco avait pris peur, mais au final, elle lui a servi quelques bouts de viande, amusée.

Quelle idiote.

A présent, il est confortablement installé dans le fauteuil du salon, savourant la réussite de son plan ; il sait à présent à quoi ressemblent le clan Potter, le reste de la maison, et s'il se fait apercevoir en train de se balader à l'intérieur, personne ne dira rien. Mieux encore, Lily et Albus Sévérus sont en train d'essayer de convaincre leur mère de le garder en tant qu'animal de compagnie ; le titre ne lui plait pas, bien sur, mais il jubile intérieurement tout de même, louant la capacité toute serpentarde des Malfoy à gruger leurs congénères.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, par contre, était le retour de Potter du travail.

Celui-ci lui jette un regard menaçant de la cuisine, ignorant les supplications de ses enfants et le baiser de sa femme ; Draco s'enroule sur les genoux de Scorpius, ignorant le binoclard superbement…Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le saisisse par la peau du cou et entreprenne de le jeter dehors.

Il se débat, poussant des petits cris stridents à l'encontre des enfants, mais ça ne marche pas, et Potter et lui se retrouvent dehors dans la nuit ; les flocons ont recommencé à tomber.

Draco se fait porter jusqu'au bosquet, où le gryffondor le retransforme en humain ; il se relève, frottant ses bras vigoureusement car il n'est vêtu que d'un vieux pull et un jeans. Il croise le regard de Potter, brillant de colère, et lui souri narquoisement, relevant le menton. C'est la provocation de trop.

Le brun se jette sur lui, lui assénant un coup de poing sur la mâchoire ; Draco n'est même pas surpris et répond férocement à l'attaque, griffant le visage de Potter, lui donnant un coup de pied dans les parties ; cela fait des années qu'il ne s'est pas battu avec quelqu'un, qu'il n'a pas frappé cet abruti de Potter. Et il découvre que ça lui a manqué.

Il se défoule sur le gryffondor, déversant sa haine et sa frustration par ses poings ; un coup pour Scorpius, un coup pour l'avoir dénoncé- et Harry en fait de même, le renversant par terre d'une simple poussée. Draco est plus faible, plus léger, et le brun profite bien de ses entrainements d'auror.

Cela aurait pu durer des heures et des heures, mais finalement, Draco est immobilisé par Potter qui enfonce sa baguette contre sa gorge ; le blond n'est pas démonté pour autant et admire son œuvre, l'œil rougi de Potter, le sang qui s'écoule de ses griffures, les hématomes constellant ses joues. Il éclate de rire, d'un rire furieux qu'il ne reconnait pas, et qui lui fait un peu penser à sa tante Bellatrix.

Potter semble le remarquer aussi et le fixe, effaré, retirant sa baguette de son cou ; Draco ne s'arrête pas, ne _peux pas_ s'arrêter, et ne comprend le regard de Potter que lorsqu'il sent les larmes humidifier ses joues glacées.

Potter passe un bras autour de sa taille et le fait s'asseoir, lentement, doucement.

« T'as besoin de te faire soigner, marmonne t-il. T'as besoin de… »

« Fout moi la paix ! Hurle t-il. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as tout pris, Potter ! Tu détruit toujours t- »

Le brun lui lance un sort de silence, l'air agacé. Draco veut se moquer devant cette réaction pathétique, mais son sourire se transforme en grimace et son rire s'étouffe dans sa gorge, se transformant en sanglot. Il s'effondre, sentant à peine la main de Potter qui reste là, posée dans son dos, menaçante, rassurante, il ne sait pas, ne sait plus.

Oooooo

Il ne sait pas comment Potter a pu le ramener au grenier sous sa forme humaine, sanglotant et tremblant de tous ses membres, mais il l'a fait. Il se souvient vaguement d'avoir griffé ses bras, d'avoir craché au visage de Potter des insultes, sur sa femme, ses enfants, ses parents. Mais aussi de s'être accroché à son cou et d'y avoir pleuré, crié, déversé des horreurs incompréhensibles, sur Poudlard, sur le Maitre, sur Azkaban. Il ne sait plus. Il veut dormir. Il veut vomir. Il veut oublier.

Il sent Potter l'allonger sur son lit, qui sent la saleté et le froid ; il l'entend fermer la fenêtre par laquelle il s'est échappé, et revenir s'assoir sur le matelas. Il renifle pendant que le brun l'enroule dans une couette chaude, et ri encore un peu quand il pose sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température.

« Tu es brûlant, chuchote Potter. »

Draco s'en fiche. Il veut dormir. Il veut que son fils vienne le voir. Il veut que Potter s'en aille, ou l'insulte, ou l'achève, n'importe quoi d'autre que rester à son chevet comme un parent inquiet. Il le sent se lever, et l'instant d'après déposer un gant froid sur son front, replaçant des mèches derrière son oreille de ses doigts mouillés. Draco ne sait pas pourquoi c'est agréable, ni pourquoi il ouvre les yeux et souris à Potter, qui prend sa main moite en murmurant que tout va s'arranger.

Il s'endort comme ça, emmitouflé dans une couette moisie, malade comme un chien, sa main serrée par celle d'un sang mêlé qu'il hait de toute son âme. Et il se demande pourquoi ça lui semble si _parfait_.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à vous pour vos commentaires ! J'ai réécris ce chapitre plusieurs fois, et j'hésitais entre deux versions. Finalement, j'ai réuni les deux pour n'en faire qu'une seule ; j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop et que ce chapitre est aussi bon que les précédents. :)_

_Sarah ; Je comprends ce dont tu veux parler. Et la seule chose à dire pour ma défense, c'est que j'ai fait exprès :). Draco est égoïste, possessif, et un peu dérangé depuis Azkaban. Au fur et à mesure des jours, il a fini par regretter son acte (alors qu'il avait raison de le faire) et s'est mis à haïr Harry qui pouvait chérir et élever son fils à sa place ; et maintenant qu'il a retrouvé Scorpius, il ne peut pas lui dire la vérité et le reprendre avec lui, car son fils ne voudrait pas quitter son père adoptif, et que de toute façon draco ne peut pas s'occuper de lui. De plus, selon la logique de Draco, c'est Harry qui a tué ses parents, en détruisant Voldemort et les mangemorts, et en ne les défendant pas « assez » devant le monde sorcier (même si Harry a réussi à épargner Narcissa d'Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit empoisonnée) ; il en veut à Harry pour lui avoir « volé » sa famille, alors qu'il a fait tout son possible pour sauver les Malfoy. Harry représente tout ce que Draco déteste, tous les échecs de sa vie, et c'est pour ça qu'il le traite de cette façon. C'est vraiment idiot, mais Draco reste un gosse capricieux qui n'a pas appris à grandir-on ne lui a même pas donné la possibilité de le faire. Mais je pense que les Potter ne vont pas se gêner pour le remettre à sa place. Je suis désolée que ça ne te donne plus envie de lire… ): mais mes personnages sont loin d'être parfaits, très, très loin. J'ai peur que tu ailles de déceptions en déceptions…Enfin…Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici tout de même J_

_Millenium D'argent ; Même réponse que pour Sarah. Oui, c'est dans la logique Malfoy :) Et pour le slash, non, c'est pas encore. Merci du commentaire et courage pour le futur slash, j'essaierai d'y aller en douceur :p_

* * *

Malfoy reste alité une semaine entière. Harry ne s'inquiète pas franchement parce qu'il a la peau dure, mais ses symptômes semblent étranges. Le brun est loin d'être médicomage, mais il est presque sur que ne pas danser la lambada à demi nu sur une table après avoir ingurgité 3 litres de pimentine est anormal. Lorsque le mardi matin Draco ne répond plus à ses insultes, trop occupé à gémir dans son sommeil, Harry prend sa décision ; Il attend que Ginny soit partie à un entrainement de quidditch et joint Hermione par cheminette.

Ooooo

Hermione fixe Malfoy longuement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Elle savait qu'Harry cachait quelque chose. Tout le monde le savait. Il était étrange ces derniers mois, les yeux dans le vague, condamnant le grenier…Ginny était inquiète, mais elle n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas déranger son mari dans son travail. Mais Hermione étant une personne perspicace, elle avait compris que Malfoy était là-dessous.

« Est-ce que…Hm…Tu as une idée ? »

La brune hausse les épaules, s'asseyant au chevet de Malfoy qui ne semble pas la remarquer. Elle pose sa main sur son front, humide et chaud, et il la repousse mollement, les yeux vides et plissés de douleur.

« Je ne sais pas, marmonne t-elle. Mais j'ai une amie qui travaille à Saint Mangouste. Peut être qu'elle a une solution… »

« Personne ne doit être au courant !»

« C'est une personne fiable, sourit Hermione. Et nous pourrons dissimuler Malfoy avec un peu de polynectar…Par contre, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il se réfugie dans ton grenier, Harry. »

Le brun déglutit, soupire et s'assoit finalement devant sa meilleure amie, préparant sa défense.

Oooo

Susan passe quelques jours plus tard, tandis que Draco a l'apparence d'Harry ; la potion a mis du temps à se préparer, et son état avait empiré, toussant, vomissant le peu qu'il mangeait, et Hermione s'est souvent demandé s'il allait mourir avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de chercher une solution.

« Il nous fait une dépression- et pas une petite, dit la médicomage en rangeant son matériel. J'ai déjà vu ça sur un jeune. Il doit opérer un changement en lui qu'il ne peut pas accepter. Et sa magie lutte à l'intérieur, ses flux se mélangent sans distinction, le rendant malade- comme lorsque les enfants commencent la magie, tu vois ? Ils ne peuvent pas contrôler leurs actes, et si la plupart sont ravis, les plus perturbés essaient d'arrêter ces manifestations qui les gênent. »

Hermione hoche la tête, tendant sa veste à Bones.

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Il lui faut du repos, lui sourit la jeune femme. Parlez lui, montrez lui que vous êtes présents…Ca ne m'étonnerais pas que ça ait un rapport avec la guerre, tu sais. »

Elle regarde Draco en soupirant, secouant la tête d'un air navré. Hermione ne lui dit pas à quel point elle a raison et la raccompagne en bas, tandis qu'Harry sort de sa cachette.

Lorsqu'elle revient, le brun est assis devant le lit de Malfoy dans la position du penseur de Rodin. Il se tourne vers elle, semblant en colère.

« Comment est ce qu'on pourrait être 'présents' pour lui ? Il nous méprise ! La dernière fois- il m'a littéralement frappé ! En m'accusant de lui avoir volé Scorpius ! Tu te rends compte ?! Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui… Alors que je ne lui dois rien ! »

« C'est Malfoy, Harry, ne l'oublie pas, grimace t-elle. Personnellement, ça m'aurait étonnée qu'Azkaban ait suffit à le faire changer. »

Ils soupirent en cœur, tandis que Malfoy se cache sous les couvertures, perdu dans son sommeil agité.

« Scorpius pourra y faire quelque chose, marmonne Hermione. Tu m'as dit qu'il l'aimait, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'approche de Malfoy quand il est dans cet état…Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'approche de Malfoy tout court. Il pourrait lui dire…Des choses. »

La brune pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Il va falloir faire un effort, Harry…Encore une fois. »

Le gryffondor tourne la tête vers elle et la regarde, perplexe.

« Je croyais que tu détestais Malfoy.»

« Je croyais que tu le détestais aussi. Comme quoi ? »

Ils se sourient.

Ooooo

Draco reste alité pendant une semaine, mais ça aurait pu durer deux mois qu'il ne verrait pas la différence. Il a l'impression de flotter dans un brouillard constant, où il discerne parfois des formes ; la sang de bourbe débitant un flot de paroles discontinues (qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ici, Draco l'ignore), parfois interrompue par Potter épongeant son front, lui tapotant la joue. Il ne se rappelle plus s'il a vraiment osé le mordre. Il espère que oui.

Un jour, Scorpius lui rend visite.

Il n'est pas complètement guéri et a la très nette impression que Potter a un peu trop forcé sur la pimentine, mais il tend quand même les bras, espérant que son regard n'est pas trop vitreux. Le petit blond s'y loge, le regardant d'un air inquiet. Potter les surveille à côté du lit.

« Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrives ? »

Draco sourit d'un air énigmatique.

« J'ai été contaminé par des héliopathes qui passaient par là. Tu sais ce que c'est, dit-il en le serrant contre lui. »

Son fils lui sourit d'un air perdu, et dès que Potter a le dos tourné, approche sa bouche de son oreille.

« J'ai un secret à te dire, chuchote t-il d'un air de conspirateur. »

« Raconte, répond Draco d'un air faussement sérieux. Comme il l'aime, son petit serpentard… »

« Je suis pas un vrai Potter. »

Draco perd immédiatement son sourire. Il sait. Il sait. Comment il peut le savoir ? Qui lui a dit ?

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demande t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. »

C'est au tour de Scorpius d'afficher une expression mystérieuse, tout en relevant le menton.

« Je n'ai pas de tâches de rousseur, ni les cheveux roux ou bruns, chuchote t-il. Et mes yeux sont gris. Je ressemble à toi. Pas à mes parents. C'est de la génitique. »

Ils se fixent un moment. Draco sent son cœur s'emballer. Il va deviner. Il réfléchit déjà. Regarde son petit air concentré…

« Alors à ton avis, qu'est ce que tu peux bien être ? »

Scorpius le fixe intensément, l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Draco retient son souffle…

« Un vélane ! »

…Et s'étouffe de surprise, émettant un bruit ridicule à ses propres oreilles. Potter se retourne en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que son fils étale ses maigres connaissances sur la 'génitique' en inventant la moitié de son discours.

Il se sent désappointé. Juste un peu. Mais que pouvait-il espérer de plus d'un demi-Weasley ?

Oooooo

Il se réveille en entendant la pluie, qui bat les carreaux du grenier furieusement ; la masse de couvertures qui le recouvre ne suffit pas à calmer ses tremblements, et il se redresse, le dos parcouru de sueurs froides. C'est là qu'il sent le poids inconnu contre ses genoux.

Une tête brune décoiffée est enfouie dans la couette, deux bras la soutenant vaguement dans le sommeil de leur propriétaire ; Draco peut entendre un souffle lent s'en échapper, et il se demande depuis combien de temps Potter est là, à son chevet. Le blond regarde par la fenêtre où une Lune floue brille derrière les nuages, qui déversent une pluie torrentielle ; il trouve ça étrange, étant donné que la veille même, le sol était recouvert de neige. Et il fait vraiment, vraiment trop froid- il peut voir son souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres sous la forme d'un petit nuage blanc.

Potter se réveille à côté. Il l'observe regarder béatement autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il fiche là (il faudra qu'il l'explique à Draco), regarder le blond réveillé en fronçant les sourcils, puis enfin se frotter vigoureusement les bras, et réaliser après cinq minutes que ce froid n'est pas _naturel _(le gryffondor est lent par nature).

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Draco hausse les épaules d'un air méprisant et sort des couvertures, s'approchant de la fenêtre. Dehors, le temps est épouvantable. Potter lui pose son pull sur les épaules, le blond le fixant avec horreur. Ce dernier n'y prête même pas attention.

« Je vais voir en bas, toi, ne bouge pas, d'accord ? »

Il veut dire à Potter de la fermer et d'arrêter de jouer les héros, mais celui-ci est déjà parti, fermant la trappe derrière lui. Il enfile le pull en maugréant sur les sauveurs mal coiffés affligés d'un égo surdimensionnés.

Ooooo

« Harry ! »

Ginny est dans le salon, vêtue uniquement d'une robe de chambre, tenant Lily d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre ; les jumeaux sont assis près de la cheminée, et James se lève du canapé en le voyant arriver.

« C'est une tempête, papa ? »

Le brun hoche vaguement la tête et va chercher la baguette du sureau sous les regards anxieux de sa famille. Si c'est bien ce qu'il s'imagine, ils risquent d'avoir un message de Shacklebolt. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le visage familier du ministre apparaît dans leur cheminée.

« Kingsley ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il s'agenouille devant l'âtre en flammes. L'ancien membre de l'ordre du phénix semble énervé, ce qui ne présage rien de bon.

« Je suppose que tu l'as compris, Harry. Les détraqueurs sont partis à la recherche de Malfoy. On ne pouvait pas les tenir plus longtemps… Ils se sont dispersés dans toute l'Angleterre, la situation est catastrophique ! »

« Evidemment, marmonne t-il entre ses dents. Il a toujours hais ces créatures. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils pensent le trouver dans le coin ? »

« Les détraqueurs ne pensent pas, répond le ministre, mais par contre, ils savent où trouver un bon festin. Une équipe de sorciers vont arriver pour s'occuper des moldus. Arrange-toi pour protéger ta famille et tout ira bien.»

Il essaie de dire qu'en tant que chef des aurors, il a le droit légitime de vouloir s'en mêler, mais Shackelbot a déjà disparu, laissant un nuage de fumée derrière lui. Il grogne de dépit et se relève, faisant face à Ginny.

« On va mettre nos patronus en faction autour de la maison. »

« Harry, ils ont vraiment l'air nombreux, dit la rousse tandis qu'ils sortent, laissant leurs enfants dans le salon. Ca ne sera jamais suffisant ! »

« Je sais, alors concentre toi à fond, répond-il. »

Il ferme les yeux, pensant à ses enfants, à sa famille, heureuse et unie, et un cerf argenté jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, en même temps qu'un cheval nacré de celle de Ginny ; Ils contournent tous les deux la maison, ramenant un peu de chaleur à l'endroit.

« Ils sont au dessus du village, s'écrie sa femme. »

Il lui ordonne de rentrer à l'intérieur, et monte la garde devant la porte d'entrée, sa baguette brandie. Il espère qu'ils ne trouveront pas Malfoy. Mais en les voyant s'approcher lentement, flottant de façon menaçante au milieu de l'orage, il se dit qu'il n'y aucune chance que ça arrive.

Ooooo

Draco est assis sur son lit, ses mains posées sur ses genoux. La tempête fait rage dehors, la vitre de sa fenêtre couverte de givre ; il entend les enfants et la Weasley s'agiter en bas, dans le salon. Il peut aussi entendre Potter du jardin, et apercevoir la clarté argentée projetée par son patronus, qui teinte le grenier d'une lueur claire irréelle.

Il est tellement calme, alors qu'il bouillonne à l'intérieur, terrifié, assailli par les horribles souvenirs, qu'il essaie de repousser de toutes ses forces. Il ferme les yeux, encerclant sa tête de ses bras, et sentant les larmes brûler ses paupières. Il ne veut pas retrouver les détraqueurs et leur haleine putride, leurs mains gangrenées ; il ne veut pas sentir à nouveau le souffle de la mort dans sa nuque, il ne veut pas retourner à Azkaban...Il pleure lentement, la panique serpentant à travers ses muscles pétrifiés, et…

…Et c'est là qu'il entend Scorpius crier.

Il rouvre les yeux, bondissant hors du lit ; son corps est tendu comme un arc, prêt à se battre, à défendre la chair de sa chair. Les larmes et la peur disparaissent rapidement tandis qu'il se jette sur la trappe et se précipite en bas des escaliers, avec ou sans baguette.

La voix de son fils est un appel, et son corps y répond.

Oooooo

Il enfoui son visage contre l'épaule d'Al, son corps tremblant et sa bouche hoquetant. Il se rappelle de la nuit, des éclairs ; il se souvient de la photo de famille, de la seule tête blonde parmi des dizaines de roux, il se souvient de la solitude et de l'angoisse, il se rappelle de Lily faisant de la magie pour la première fois, a à peine 4 ans, et du regard de ses parents sur lui. Mais il a beau s'accrocher à son frère, la peur ne disparait pas, dévorant ses entrailles à la façon d'un poison mortel ; Il se sent faible et inutile, et tellement, tellement malheureux qu'il pourrait en mourir…

« Restez derrière moi ! leur crie leur mère, qui se bat corps et âme pour éloigner les deux créatures qui flottent dans le salon. _Expecto Patronum !_ »

Il ferme les yeux étroitement, la lumière aveuglante éclairant la salle. La chaleur l'envahit brusquement au même instant, le faisant resserrer son emprise sur le cou d'Albus, sentant sa bouche contre son sourcil. Il se sent tellement bien, tellement mieux. En rouvrant les yeux, la tête sur la moquette du salon, il voit que les horribles choses ont fuit.

« Vous allez bien ? Scorpius, tu es tombé ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Mes chéris ! »

Leur mère les serre contre sa poitrine, tandis que le monde autour de Scorpius s'arrête de tourner, et que le salon reprend ses couleurs normales ; il est tombé dans les pommes. Dehors, les ombres noires sont toujours partout. Il gémit.

« Scorpius ? »

Ils tournent tous la tête vers la porte menant au couloir. Dans son encadrement se tient un homme blond au regard effrayé, haletant légèrement.

« MALFOY ! »

Scorpius sent Al resserrer son emprise sur lui tandis que sa mère bondit, pointant sa baguette sur le nouveau venu. Lily pleure dans les bras de James, qui se met devant ses frères dans une attitude protectrice.

« Tu ne toucheras pas un seul de ses cheveux ! _NE T'APPROCHE PAS_ ! »

Draco arrête d'avancer, reculant son bras à la vue de la baguette de Ginny et lançant des regards frénétiques à Scorpius.

« Il va bi… »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu portes les vêtements de papa ? »

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers James, qui fixe le pull cousu main que porte le blond avec de grands yeux. Le temps semble s'arrêter, tandis que Draco et Ginny deviennent blancs, l'un d'horreur, l'une de rage.

C'est ce moment que choisissent des détraqueurs pour entrer, échappant à la vigilance d'Harry qui continue de lutter dehors. Scorpius hurle à nouveau, se cramponnant à Al qui se recule en le tenant. Ginny lance encore son patronus, de façon désespérée.

« Pourquoi tu ne les a pas fait partir chez les autres Weasley ? lui crie Draco.»

« Je suis occupée si tu n'avais pas remarqué, marmonne la rousse en plissant les yeux. Et ma famille doit être aussi surmenée que nous ! »

Le blond se tait, jetant un coup d'œil à la cheminée. Il s'en approche et attrape la bourse posée sur le rebord.

« Scorpius, tu sais te servir de la poudre de cheminette ? »

Le petit garçon hoche la tête lentement, tremblant encore.

« Bien. Vous allez partir un par un chez vos grands parents, le temps que ça se calme ici. »

Il y a un silence uniquement troublé par le patronus chevalin de Ginny, qui chasse le dernier détraqueur par la fenêtre. Scorpius hoche à nouveau la tête, plus sûr de lui, et prend la main de Lily, la plaçant entre les cendres et lui expliquant ce qu'elle doit faire. Leur mère s'approche, blanche de rage et brandissant sa baguette, faisant reculer Draco.

« Je t'interdis de leur donner des ordres… »

« Ils doivent s'en aller ! Les rouquins sont plus nombreux pour se défendre… »

« Ils ont des enfants eux aussi ! Siffle t-elle. Tout le monde est débordé ! Tu ne peux donc jamais arrêter de penser qu'à ta petite personne, Malfoy ?! »

« Je pense à mon fils ! Hurle t-il en réponse. »

« Et pas au reste des enfants, bien entendu! Ni à ceux des autres ! Bon sang, tu es toujours aussi…»

« Ton fils ? »

La question tombe, jetant un calme soudain sur l'assemblée. Ginny articule silencieusement, sur le point de continuer son argument, mais referme sa bouche à la place. Elle tourne lentement la tête vers Scorpius, qui fixe Malfoy d'un regard indescriptible, froid et vide. Malfoy qui ne dit rien, debout devant la cheminée. Malfoy qui a laissé tomber le petit sac de poudre à ses pieds, déversant son contenu sur la moquette.

Dehors, la pluie redouble d'intensité.

Ooooo

Harry lance un dernier patronus, voyant arriver ceux des aurors placés au village en renfort ; les détraqueurs sont rapidement chassés, disparaissant derrière les nuages dans un sifflement lugubre. Le brun dit à ses collègues de transplaner chez eux au plus vite pour s'occuper de leurs familles, ce qu'ils font illico. Il se précipite alors à l'intérieur de la maison, le cœur battant la chamade. Il a juré entendre un cri il y a quelques minutes…

Il s'arrête devant le salon, fixant la scène qui s'y déroule avec effroi.

Malfoy est debout dos au mur, Ginny pointant sa baguette sur lui d'un air menaçant. James et Lily sont assis dans le fauteuil, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Albus est juste devant lui, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il est apparu, et le regardant avec crainte. Il n'ose pas imaginer à quoi il doit ressembler après avoir lutté contre une armée de détraqueurs.

Scorpius n'est nulle part où être vu.

Ginny se tourne lentement vers lui, les yeux remplis de colère froide et de larmes sèches. Elle range sa baguette et se détourne de Malfoy, prenant les enfants avec elle.

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ça, chuchote t-elle en passant à ses côtés. »

Harry se retrouve seul avec Malfoy, qui n'a pas bougé de sa place. Il fixe le sol, les yeux écarquillés, ses bras pendants misérablement le long de son corps, et Harry se sentirait presque compatissant s'il n'était pas tellement en colère, tellement écœuré.

« Tu dois être ravi, Malfoy, crache t-il. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui gâche tout.»

L'ancien serpentard redresse la tête, le visage livide et la bouche entrouverte. Il semble sur le point de pleurer. Harry s'approche, l'attrapant par le col et le soulevant littéralement du sol.

« Tu as enfin ta petite vengeance ! Tu détruis mon couple ! Tu détruis ma famille ! Ca doit être encore plus jouissif que torturer un moldu, hein ?! Détruire la vie d'Harry Potter ! Le rêve ! Le panard ! »

Le blond fait une grimace qui tord sa bouche d'une façon grotesque, et tente faiblement de repousser ses mains. Harry le secoue avec force, voulant le jeter contre le mur, crevant d'envie de le frapper à nouveau.

« Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, tu serais déjà mort, siffle t-il. Je t'aurai jeté en pâture aux détraqueurs, je t'aurai fait renvoyer à Azkaban…Je t'aurai montré ce que c'est de détruire quelqu'un, Malfoy ! »

Il lâche le blond en même temps que celui-ci échappe son premier sanglot ; il ne tente même pas de tenir sur ses jambes et se laisse tomber sur le sol, ses mains s'accrochant aux poignets d'Harry d'une façon pathétique. Le brun se dégage de son emprise et recule, dégouté.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir ton fils pour te sauver la mise, ricane t-il froidement. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, n'est ce pas ? Vivre aux dépends de ta famille. Comme un parasite.»

Il savoure la vision de l'ancien mangemort au sol, pleurant la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

« Mais laisse moi te dire une chose, Malfoy…Scorpius n'a pas besoin de toi. Il n'aura jamais besoin de toi. »

Harry n'a pas à lui pardonner pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire.

« Il n'a pas besoin d'un père comme toi. »

Il se détourne du blond, sortant du salon d'un pas lourd et claquant la porte derrière lui.

Et en montant les escaliers, tandis que lui parviennent les échos des sanglots de Malfoy, Harry se demande pourquoi il a tellement honte de lui.

* * *

_Rewiews ? :))_


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà le chapitre 9 ! Où Malfoy va enfin commencer à régler les choses...Et où on en apprend plus sur Albus et la mère de Scorpius ! Merci à vous pour vos rewiews ! _

_Miione ; Merci de ta fidélité, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_Raikov9 ; voilà la suite et les réponses à tes questions ! Merci ! (ps ; tu dessines vraiment très bien, je serais ravie de recevoir un fanart de toi !)_

_

* * *

_

Il est allongé dans l'eau, son corps lourd et cotonneux…Il se laisse emporter, jetant un coup d'œil de temps à autre sur la rive, où ses parents le regardent, un sourire aux lèvres. Contre son ventre, son bébé dort paisiblement, collant ses petits poings contre ses côtes, doux et fragile à la fois…Il sent l'odeur sucrée du jardin de sa mère, le parfum capiteux de son père, et un mélange de talc et de lait, qui lui fait tourner la tête.

_Soudainement, quelque chose s'accroche à sa cheville, le tirant dans les profondeurs ; il entend ses parents hurler, et soulève son fils au dessus de sa tête, toujours endormi, refusant qu'il se noie, voulant tellement qu'il vive-et il reconnait __**Potter**__, qui l'entraine au fond de l'eau, attrapant son fils tandis que Draco étouffe, et coule, __**coule dans les abysses…**_

Il se réveille en nages, se cramponnant aux draps moisis ; au dessus de lui, les doxys volent au grès de l'air froid circulant dans le grenier des Potter.

L'ancien Serpentard referme les yeux, tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, essayant de se concentrer sur le silence de la maison endormie. Il doit arrêter d'y penser. Il doit dormir, même juste un peu. Au moins quelques heures. Il trouvera une solution demain. Il échafaudera un plan avec l'esprit reposé.

Car des plans, c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Il ne sait pas faire de beaux discours venant du cœur comme les Gryffondors. Il n'a jamais appris à exposer la vérité au grand jour avec sincérité comme les Serdaigles. Il ignore totalement comment avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds avec douceur, comme les Poufsouffles. Non, il sait seulement éviter l'affrontement, contourner les obstacles pour continuer d'avancer sur un autre chemin ; il connait tout de la traitrise et des feintes, et il peut mentir aux gens qu'il aime sans aucun remord, comme un vrai Serpentard, comme un vrai Malfoy. C'est comme ça qu'il a toujours vécu.

_C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, n'est ce pas ?_

Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. Potter ne peut pas comprendre ça. Il ne peut pas comprendre à quel point les plans et les mensonges sont vitaux. Pour lui. Pour survivre.

_Comme un parasite._

Il essuie les larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux d'un vague revers de la main, remontant la couverture sur lui. Potter ne peut pas comprendre ça. Scorpius ne comprend pas encore, mais Draco lui apprendra, pour qu'il puisse survivre et se protéger à son tour. Si son fils lui adresse à nouveau la parole un jour, bien sûr. Mais c'est évident. Les Malfoys ne se font pas avoir. Ils n'abandonnent pas leurs parents pour rejoindre des traitres de sangs impurs. Du moins, Draco l'espère.

Il gémit et se cache sous la couette, sentant la fièvre revenir au galop.

Oooooo

Il ne reçoit plus la visite de Scorpius. Ca fait des semaines, maintenant. Des jours et des jours qu'il passe en scrutant la fenêtre du grenier, espérant, suppliant pour voir passer une tête blonde jouant dans la neige. Mais Scorpius ne sort jamais. C'est Granger qui l'a remplacé, au grand désespoir de Draco. Mais au moins, elle lui rapporte de la nourriture et des livres intéressants. Même si elle s'évertue à vouloir lui parler.

Potter ne lui adresse plus la parole, lui aussi. Il ne vient que pour déposer un repas médiocre de temps en temps, sortant à peine le bras de la trappe et la refermant aussitôt. Draco peut l'entendre se disputer avec sa femme le soir, le grenier se trouvant à proximité de leur chambre ; Le plus souvent, Potter claque la porte et va dormir sur le canapé du salon, marmonnant des jurons. Draco se sait responsable, et il a honte à chaque fois que les sanglots de Weasley lui parviennent. Pas qu'il l'apprécie, mais il n'aime pas du tout l'idée de détruire un couple- le couple qui a élevé Scorpius à sa place. Les parents de Scorpius, qui l'aiment et qu'il aime en retour.

Il comprend ça, enfin. Que la Weasley et l'abruti de Potter sont devenus les parents de Scorpius, après toutes ces années. Que la rousse l'a nourri au sein et lui a appris à marcher, que Potter a été son modèle de petit garçon pendant 9 ans. Qu'il a joué avec la famille Weasley comme si c'était la sienne, et que les parents de la belette ont du lui offrir des cadeaux à Noel. Qu'il a vécu dans une famille soudée et qu'il était heureux.

Jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive.

Il scrute la neige, assis contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et se jure qu'il corrigera ses erreurs, aussi douloureux cela soit-il. Pour Scorpius. Pour son bonheur, avant celui de Draco. Il sourit.

Lorsque la Granger passe le voir ce midi, elle s'étonne de constater qu'il n'a plus aucune trace de fièvre.

Ooooo

Sa mère assure à qui veut l'entendre que Malfoy est un monstre. James est d'accord avec elle mais n'est pas très objectif, rejoignant l'avis de tous les Weasley à l'encontre des mangemorts. Son père lance toujours des regards noirs au grenier, et Lily y pose un regard embué, contournant l'escalier largement lorsqu'elle doit descendre à la cuisine. Scorpius ne dit rien, se contentant de s'en aller lorsque leurs parents ou ses frères et sœur abordent le sujet de 'l'intrus'.

Albus, lui, reste interdit.

Bien entendu, il en veut à cet homme d'avoir légué ses parents l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne dorment même plus ensemble le soir, leur mère lui criant de dénoncer Malfoy pour protéger leurs enfants, et leur père lui répondant sur le même ton qu'il ne peut pas faire une chose pareille sans penser à Scorpius. Al pense qu'ils font fausse route tous les deux, et que si leur mariage ne peut pas tenir cette épreuve, alors peut être qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Ils ne peuvent pas garder le fugitif dans leur grenier, premièrement car on finirait par le découvrir un jour ou l'autre, et deuxièmement car on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ; mais le dénoncer n'apporterait que des problèmes. Il a suffit d'un coup d'œil à Al pour comprendre que Malfoy n'était pas le type d'homme à abandonner.

Pour ce qui est de la question de Scorpius, il serait d'avis que son jumeau se décide, et très vite, sur ce qu'il va faire avec ce géniteur surprise. La vision du blond replié sur lui-même et muet ne l'attriste pas comme pour le reste de la famille. Il est énervé. Fou de rage serait le terme approprié. Ca l'énerve de savoir son frère si faible, de le découvrir si indécis. Il s'attendait à tellement mieux de sa part…Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça, car le blond pourrait mal le prendre. Et il l'aime trop pour le traiter comme les autres.

Un matin, alors que ses parents ne sont pas encore réveillés, Al se glisse silencieusement hors de la chambre ; il trottine dans le couloir et après avoir vérifié que sa mère est bien endormie, monte l'escalier qui mène au grenier. Ouvrant la trappe, il se faufile à l'intérieur et la referme sans un bruit.

Draco Malfoy est endormi lui aussi, un grimoire lui recouvrant le visage ; Albus se penche dessus et peut lire en caractères dorés ; « _Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus britannique, _par_ Wigworthy Wilhel »_. Il sourit et s'assoit sur le lit, retirant le manuel et secouant l'épaule du sorcier avec force. Celui-ci grommelle un peu, se retourne et finit par se redresser en papillonnant des yeux.

Ils se fixent un long moment, pendant lequel Albus peut entendre le cerveau du blond se mettre en marche, puis fonctionner à toute allure.

« …Albus Sévérus, c'est ça ? »

Il a un grand sourire et hoche la tête vigoureusement.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Cet adulte semble plus intelligent que ceux avec qui il doit travailler habituellement. N'importe quel autre aurait demandé, « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici » ou encore, « Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! », mais celui-ci en vient directement aux faits. Il sent son sourire s'agrandir.

« J'étais curieux de savoir comment vous alliez arranger tout ça. »

Le blond plisse les yeux et s'assoit plus confortablement sur son coussin.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Et je ne suis pas sur que ce soient tes affaires, ajoute t-il d'un air nonchalant. »

« Vous allez peut être séparer mes parents, alors oui, ce sont mes affaires. »

Il a dit ça sans méchanceté, mais le fugitif lui lance un long regard surpris, peut être un peu effrayé, et en tout les cas, très, très méfiant.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça… »

« Ce sont leurs affaires, sourit-il. »

L'homme plisse les yeux encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'Al n'aperçoive plus que deux feintes brillantes de sournoiserie. Il pense qu'il adore ce type.

« Et qu'est ce que tu me proposes comme solution, Albus ? demande t-il aimablement. »

« Vous pourriez commencer par déménager, le temps que ça se calme par ici, répond t-il en regardant la charpente poussiéreuse au dessus d'eux. Et je suppose qu'un homme de votre rang n'aime pas trop vivre dans ce genre d'endroit. »

« Qu'est ce que tu sais de mon rang ? Siffle t-il. »

« Beaucoup de choses. Voldemort était vraiment intéressant, dites ? »

Son vis-à-vis tressaille, sa peau perdant le peu de couleurs qu'elle arborait. Il fixe à présent Albus avec une expression proche de l'horreur.

« Ne prononce pas ce nom ! »

« Vous êtes différent des autres adultes, susurre Al. Eux ont appris à ne plus avoir peur de lui. Vous vivez dans le passé. »

Le silence s'abat sur eux, tandis qu'ils se toisent, l'un de curiosité et l'autre d'effroi. Le blond finit par se reprendre, arborant à présent un masque de dureté. Mais sa voix est toujours tremblante lorsqu'il demande ;

« Tu es vraiment le fils de Potter, toi ? »

Albus ramène ses jambes contre son torse, un sourire aux lèvres que quelques années plus tard, en se souvenant, Draco qualifiera de malsain.

« Et si nous préparions un plan ensemble, monsieur le mangemort ? »

Ooooo

Harry est fou de rage, tout le temps.

Dès qu'il pense à Malfoy, cloitré dans le grenier, dès qu'il est près de Ginny, et même lorsqu'il croise le regard des enfants, il a des envies de meurtre. Il se rappelle s'être senti de la même façon il y a longtemps, en cinquième année, lorsque même la présence de ses amis n'apaisait pas sa colère. Il veut toujours frapper quelqu'un, lancer des sorts, expulser la puissance qui l'étouffe, mais il ne peut pas, parce que sa famille est toujours là, le fixant, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose de sensé pour régler cette affaire. Il est le chef de la famille, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire- il ne sait pas comment faire.

Il souhaite intensément n'avoir jamais gardé Malfoy chez lui, il désire ardemment remonter le temps pour se débarrasser de cet abruti de blond, pour que toute cette horrible erreur n'ait jamais eue lieu. Mais il se calme un peu plus, à chaque fois qu'il croise le regard vide de Scorpius dans les couloirs, à table. Il se sent tellement honteux et irresponsable, et il voudrait prendre son fils dans les bras et tout lui dire, à quel point il l'aime et qu'il ne laissera jamais Malfoy lui faire du mal, mais il ne _peut pas, _parce que Scorpius fuit dès que quiconque l'approche, s'enfermant dans sa chambre et pleurant. Ce qui fait enrager le brun à nouveau.

Ginny est insupportable, elle aussi. Rien que penser à sa voix stridente donne la migraine à Harry, qui fait de son mieux pour se trouver au ministère le plus souvent possible. Il se sait lâche, mais il a besoin d'un soutien que sa femme refuse de lui apporter, puisqu'elle se ligue contre lui avant tout.

Il s'absente souvent de la maison, et Ginny refuse catégoriquement de servir quoi que ce soit à manger à Malfoy, donc Harry compte sur Hermione, qui passe régulièrement avec quelques sachets. Harry ne sait définitivement pas comment la remercier, et lorsqu'il lui demande ce qu'il peut faire pour elle, la brune lui sourit simplement, lui répondant qu'elle s'ennuie chez elle de toute façon. 

Harry se demande vaguement pourquoi elle ne va plus au travail, mais il a trop de soucis en tête pour vraiment s'y intéresser, en même temps.

Rien ne va plus dans sa vie, dans leur vie. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser la nuit, lorsqu'il dort contorsionné sur le canapé du salon. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder le plafond, imaginant Malfoy et Scorpius pleurer dans leur sommeil, au dessus de lui. Dans ces moments là, la colère s'évapore et il sent son cœur se serrer, pensant que c'est à cause de Malfoy et lui que tout est ruiné. Qu'ils auraient pu arranger les choses, s'ils avaient su s'entendre, s'ils avaient su se parler.

Trois semaines de ce régime et un matin, Ginny a quitté la maison avec Lily et James. Elle laisse un mot sur la table de la cuisine, expliquant à Harry qu'elle retourne chez ses parents le temps qu'il trouve une solution pour Malfoy, qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle espère qu'il fera le bon choix. Elle rajoute qu'Albus a voulu rester, et que Scorpius a refusé de partir sans lui.

Lorsqu'Harry se retourne, le papier toujours à la main, Malfoy est en face de lui.

Il ne semble pas avoir dormi ou même mangé depuis la nuit des détraqueurs. Sa peau est à nouveau blafarde, mais on dirait qu'il s'est lavé. Harry se demande si Hermione l'a accompagné à la salle de bain lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

« Ils sont partis ? »

« Oui, répond t-il faiblement. »

Il a l'esprit dans le brouillard et n'arrive même pas à se mettre en colère contre Malfoy lorsque celui-ci retire le papier des mains d'Harry sans gêne aucune. Il le repose après l'avoir lu et reste silencieux quelques instants, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Je suis désolé... »

Harry hausse les épaules et se laisse tomber sur la chaise en face de la table. Une table dont il a peur qu'elle reste incomplète à tout jamais.

« Je…J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. »

Il lève à peine les yeux lorsque Malfoy s'assoit en face de lui, le visage un peu plus pâle.

« J'ai pensé…J'ai pensé que j'aurai pu me cacher autre part. Chez un ami, ajoute t-il après avoir croisé le regard d'Harry. Chez… Pansy, en fait. »

Harry fronce les sourcils.

« Pansy ? Pansy Parkinson ? »

Il voit les joues de Malfoy devenir légèrement roses. Il savait que le blond avait une relation avec elle à Poudlard, mais ne s'était pas imaginé que c'était aussi sérieux. Tout à coup, une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

« Oh- C'est- ne me dis pas que c'est sa mère. »

« Non ! S'exclame l'ancien serpentard. C'est une amie. C'est seulement une amie, Potter ! Ne t'imagine rien ! »

« Alors, qui est-ce ? Avec qui tu as eu Scorpius ? »

Il y a un silence durant lequel la bouche de Malfoy grimace.

« Je ne peux pas le dire, marmonne t-il. Je suis désolé. J'ai promis. »

Harry fronce les sourcils, l'envie de frapper Malfoy revenant au galop. Il essaie de se calmer et se masse les tempes, voulant juste retourner dormir.

« Je ne sais même pas si Parkinson est mariée ou non, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle vit dans un manoir, aux Cornouailles, parce que les aurors l'ont fouillé plusieurs fois. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

« C'est suffisant. »

« Ce n'est pas le meilleur des endroits pour te cacher, Malfoy. Elle a droit à des fouilles régulières. »

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de cachettes qu'on peut trouver dans un manoir, Potter, ricane le blond. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix, non ? »

Le brun acquiesce, se fichant légèrement de savoir les habitudes des aristocrates adeptes de la magie noire concernant leurs lieux de villégiature. Il entend des bruits à l'étage. Les jumeaux se sont réveillés.

A côté de lui, Malfoy se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Le blond se retourne et le regarde d'un air gêné. Harry comprend qu'il ne veuille pas que Scorpius le voit.

« Reste au moins pour manger quelque chose, dit-il. Il réfléchit un instant et ajoute ; Scorpius ne t'en veux pas. Sinon, il serait parti lui aussi. »

Malfoy reste interdit un instant, debout devant la porte ; Harry peut entendre un des enfants descendre l'escalier. L'ancien serpentard soupire et finit par rejoindre Potter à table, l'air particulièrement timide et mal à l'aise. Le brun réprime un sourire et va ouvrir le frigo, tandis que la porte s'ouvre derrière eux.

« Oh, dit Albus en voyant le blond de dos. »

Harry se retourne et dispose le petit déjeuner sur la table ; Al reste un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte et, à la grande surprise de son père, finit par sourire et s'assoir à côté de Malfoy. Celui-ci écarquille les yeux, se décalant légèrement sur sa chaise.

« Bonjour, Draco ! »

Le blond reste pétrifié un instant puis fixe l'enfant d'un air étrange, plissant légèrement les yeux. Harry ne reconnait pas vraiment de la haine, mais quelque chose qui s'approche plus de la méfiance. 

Albus, lui, semble ne pas vraiment s'en inquiéter, lui souriant comme à un camarade de classe qu'il verrait tous les jours.

« Bonjour, Albus Sévérus, répond t-il froidement. »

Le sourire d'Al s'élargit encore plus, découvrant ses dents, tandis qu'Harry lui sert un verre de jus d'ananas.

« Je ne sais pas si Scorpius va venir ce matin, dit-il en se saisissant de son verre. Il n'a pas très bien dormi. »

Les yeux de Malfoy se plissent encore plus et dardent des éclairs sur ceux d'Albus. Mais son regard vert n'est effrayé d'aucune sorte et pétille plutôt d'amusement. Harry décide d'intervenir avant que ça ne tourne à la dispute. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça maintenant.

« Tais toi un peu, Albus, marmonne t-il. Tu as déjà fait tes devoirs de vacances, d'ailleurs ? »

Il obtient l'effet escompté et le petit brun plonge son nez dans son verre, regardant ailleurs. Il voit le visage de Malfoy s'adoucir et ses traits se relâcher, regardant Albus avec une expression étrange. Harry sourit et attrape la cafetière.

« Café ? »

Le blond semble se réveiller et hoche la tête légèrement, tendant sa tasse d'un air absent. Il ne doit pas se sentir très à l'aise ici, entre son rival et son fils qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Ils déjeunent paisiblement, Albus parti dans un récit de son rêve de cette nuit. Harry est surpris que l'enfant ne se plaigne pas de l'absence du reste de la famille, mais sait pertinemment que le petit garçon a toujours été plus mature que ses frères et sœurs. Draco, lui, sirote son café et sursaute de temps en temps lorsqu'une machine moldue fait un bruit, comme le grille pain qu'il fixe maintenant avec une curiosité mêlée de terreur.

Harry se demande ce que ça ferait, de vivre ce genre de scène tous les matins, et si l'ancien Serpentard pourrait vraiment s'adapter à leur famille- mais il chasse vite ces pensées, sachant différencier le rêve de la réalité. Et il ne veut pas que Malfoy vive avec eux. Surement pas.

Ils tournent tous la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, la voix d'Albus s'éteignant lentement.

Scorpius fixe Malfoy les yeux grands ouverts, son haut de pyjama glissant légèrement, dévoilant son épaule. Sa main est toujours posée sur la poignée de porte et Harry croit qu'il va la refermer et courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme d'habitude, mais il finit par la lâcher et rougit furieusement en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry, se dissimulant au regard de son père.

Le silence est retombé sur la table, les enfants mangeant sans un mot et Harry tartinant des biscottes pour tout le monde. Malfoy ne dit rien, faisant tourner son café au fond de sa tasse. Harry peut voir le regard d'Al passer d'un blond à l'autre, et peut presque l'entendre réfléchir.

« Vous savez, finit il par dire en reposant sa tartine au nutella, vous arriverez jamais à rien si vous ne parlez pas. »

Son regard vert fixe le père et le fils l'un après l'autre d'un air impérieux, comme un roi qui attend de ses bouffons un joli tour. Draco plisse les yeux et lance un regard noir à son reste de café, et Scorpius toise son frère, bouche bée. Harry ne pense pas que c'est la meilleure des techniques pour arranger la situation, mais au moins, quelqu'un fait quelque chose. Il a un peu honte que ce soit son fils à sa place, mais se console en se disant que ce n'est pas lui qui a du endurer les colères de Ginny.

A la grande surprise d'Harry et Albus, c'est Scorpius qui repose son verre en premier, croisant les mains sur la table et les fixant avec intérêt.

« Je…J'aurai voulu que vous me le disiez plus tôt, dit-il dans un souffle. Que vous n'étiez pas mes vrais parents. »

Harry déglutit et pose sa main dans le dos de son fils, le caressant d'une façon apaisante car il sait qu'il pourrait se mettre à pleurer. Albus se lève d'un air nonchalant, sa biscotte toujours à la main et sort de la cuisine avec un petit air satisfait. Malfoy le suit du regard avec une colère à peine dissimulée.

« Scorpius, quoi qu'il arrive, nous t'avons toujours aimé comme si tu étais notre propre fils, Ginny et moi. N'en doute jamais. »

Scorpius hoche la tête. Draco se décale sur sa chaise et se mord la lèvre, ses yeux rivés sur la table. Son fils tourne la tête vers lui, mais ne le regarde pas encore, toujours gêné.

« J'aimerai savoir comment ça s'est passé, dit-il doucement. Pourquoi tu as du faire ça.»

Malfoy hoche la tête et Harry se lève, comprenant qu'il doit les laisser seuls. Avant de fermer la porte, il peut voir Malfoy s'assoir à côté de son fils.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! A présent, la suite est déjà toute prête dans mon esprit, il ne reste plus qu'à coucher ça tranquillement sur le papier...N'hésitez pas à rewiewer ! :p_


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires :D Et désolé de mon retard, j'ai été sacrément occupée ces derniers temps (ma maison en vacances, c'est une colo gratis pour toute la famille). _

_Miione : Merci pour cette longue rewiew :) Je suis contente que tu te poses autant de questions pour la suite. Pour la mère de Scorpius, je vous laisse dans le brouillard pour un long moment, mais vous risquez d'être très surpris si je fais ce que j'ai prévu ! Oh, et Astoria est la soeur de Daphné je crois, pas sa cousine :D_

_LN ; il n'en a pas que l'air :p merci pour ta rewiew !_

_C'est parti pour le chapitre 10 ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Draco vient de fermer la porte de la chambre des jumeaux lorsque Potter rentre du travail. Il ignore sa présence mais lorsqu'il entre dans le salon et qu'à la place de croiser un regard vert exaspéré, il tombe sur une paire d'yeux noirs profonds, sa respiration s'arrête.

Pansy n'a pas trop changée, si ce ne sont ses formes plus féminines et sa chevelure plus longue qu'à Poudlard. Elle porte une élégante robe de sorcière pourpre, et sur ses épaules repose une cape noire de jais, retenue par une broche d'argent à l'effigie des armoiries des Parkinson. Il s'écoule quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, et la jeune femme se jette dans ses bras, sanglotant, riant et faisant s'étirer les lèvres gercées de Draco en un mince sourire surpris. Derrière eux Potter dépose son sac à même le sol, lançant un sort de silence sur l'escalier.

« Draco…Dray…Oh, si tu savais comme tu nous a manqué, comme tu m'as manqué ! »

Il répond à son étreinte timidement, pourtant ravi de la revoir. Il voudrait lui dire mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge, car cela fait tellement longtemps, et il n'est même plus sur de reconnaitre cette femme, grande et intimidante comme sa mère.

Elle s'éloigne de lui un instant pour le regarder, passant ses mains sur ses joues creusées, et il a envie de les repousser en sentant son regard de compassion, mais la brune les retire avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste.

« Tu as tellement changé, souffle t-elle. Tu sembles… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et il en est reconnaissant. Il semble _pathétique_. Il _est_ pathétique. Il le sait bien, mais il ne veut pas l'entendre d'une si jolie bouche.

« ...Je suis tellement heureuse que tu te sois échappé, chuchote t-elle pendant que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je pensais-Je croyais que tu allais mourir à Azkaban, comme les autres marqués, mais… »

« Allons, Pans', parvient-il a articuler, tu as si peu confiance en mes talents ? C'est pas quelques monstruosités flottantes qui allaient me retenir là-bas.»

Elle a un petit rire, mais Draco arrive à discerner des soubresauts nerveux au coin de sa lèvre.

« Ca, au moins, ça n'a pas changé, dit-elle. Ton sarcasme à toute épreuve, ajoute t-elle en voyant son air d'incompréhension. »

Elle reste dans la maison de Potter jusqu'à tard le soir, au grand désespoir de celui-ci, Draco peut le sentir. Le brun veut surement qu'ils s'en aillent le plus vite possible, mais il ne s'en sent pas l'envie ni le courage, et de toute façon, Pansy n'a pas abordé ce sujet de toute la soirée. Ils parlent sans s'arrêter, riant de temps en temps à des souvenirs de leur adolescence, tandis que le gryffondor mange quelque chose dans la cuisine. La brune glisse parfois sa main dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, souriant comme une mère inquiète ; Draco se demande vaguement si elle éprouve toujours quelque chose pour lui, mais à chaque fois l'image du cadavre ambulant qu'il est devenu lui revient, et il ricane de sa propre présomptuosité.

Vers 3 heures du matin, Potter les rejoint et dit d'un air agacé, « Il est tard ». Le blond s'apprête à lui sortir une remarque cinglante mais Pansy le coupe d'un geste de la main.

« Saint Potty a raison, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, fait-elle d'un ton tout sauf aimable. Nous risquons de réveiller Scorpius. »

Potter grimace au surnom mais croise les bras d'un air sévère, signifiant qu'il ne se laissera pas insulter dans sa propre maison impunément. Draco ri un peu sous sa barbe car il sait pertinemment que l'auror n'oserait pas faire grand-chose, et raccompagne la brune devant la porte d'entrée, tenant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle l'embrasse sur les deux joues avant de partir, se serrant contre lui. Il s'étonne de ne rien ressentir de plus que de la tendresse en sentant sa poitrine ferme, mais se dit qu'il est trop fatigué pour penser à ça maintenant.

« Ma maison te sera toujours ouverte, Dray, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je ne peux pas t'accueillir ce soir, parce que, hé bien…Tu sais ce que c'est, une femme qui vit seule…Ca a ses petits secrets, murmure t-elle d'un ton aguicheur. »

Il sourit d'un air entendu, mais non, il ne sait pas vraiment.

Lorsqu'elle finit par transplaner dans le jardin et qu'il se tourne dos à la fenêtre, Potter est devant lui, les bras toujours croisés. Ils se regardent un instant sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que le brun ouvre la bouche, un léger sourire à peine dissimulé au coin de la lèvre.

« Quelques monstruosités flottantes ? Tu faisais moins le malin la dernière fois que tu as eu affaire à eux, hein ? »

C'est le signal. Comme d'un accord tacite, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, poings serrés et rictus agressif aux lèvres.

Même si les amis de Draco ont changé, Potter, lui, reste le même.

Ooooooo

Ils vivent tous les quatre pendant quelques jours, juste le temps de tout organiser pour le départ du blond. Harry ne l'a dit à personne, pas même à Hermione et Ron, que Malfoy dormait à présent dans la chambre de James et mangeait avec eux aux repas. Parce que c'est étrange. Parce que quelque part, c'est un peu une trahison par rapport à sa femme. Mais il en a assez de mentir à Scorpius. Cela fait trop longtemps, et maintenant qu'il sait, autant vider l'abcès et le laisser connaître son géniteur.

Pourtant, Scorpius n'a pas cherché à lui parler ou même à sympathiser avec lui. Il existe comme un pacte silencieux entre eux, dont la règle principale serait « tu me laisses tranquille, je te laisse tranquille » ; ils s'échangent à peine quelques mots, un bonjour murmuré le matin entre deux jus d'orange, et ça s'arrête là. C'est décevant, Harry se rappelant de tout ce qu'il a du endurer pour que Scorpius connaisse cet homme, mais il les laisse jouer leur petit jeu car ce ne sont plus vraiment ses affaires. Ils doivent apprendre à gérer ça entre eux à présent.

Malfoy ne s'approche pas plus que ça de leur famille, préférant se plonger dans un bon grimoire jusqu'au repas. Harry a cru plusieurs fois qu'il allait tenter une approche, mais il se reprenait toujours au dernier moment, se cachant derrière la dernière parution de la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'il tient la plupart du temps à l'envers dans sa précipitation.

Il pense que le blond a peur d'eux, et de la façon dont ils vivent. Il évite de toucher les objets moldus et fait toujours un grand détour pour éviter le salon, dans lequel il y a la télévision. Elle est toujours allumée en ce moment, Al et Score végétant devant, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, et Harry sait que Malfoy ne peut pas dormir lorsqu'elle est allumée le soir, car il reste alors dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'éteigne.

Un jour, Parkinson le contacte par cheminette. Il a à peine le temps d'accepter sa proposition d'héberger Draco que celui-ci est déjà derrière lui, et lorsque Pansy disparait dans les flammes, il croise les bras et bloque le passage menant à la cuisine.

« Quoi encore ? » Grogne t-il.

« Rend moi ma baguette. J'en aurai besoin. »

Les yeux gris de Malfoy le fixent avec hargne, lui faisant penser à un petit roquet particulièrement agressif.

« Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il en était hors de question, dit-il. La baguette de Sureau est à moi à présent. »

« Tu me l'as volée ! »

« Tu t'en serais servi contre nous ! »

Le blond plisse les yeux, une grimace déformant sa bouche.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Bien sur que non tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre victime sans défense, pas vrai, Malfoy ? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

« Je peux comprendre ! J'ai participé à cette guerre moi aussi ! Arrête de penser que tu es le seul à avoir souffert ! »

La bouche de Malfoy s'ouvre et se ferme lentement, comme celle d'un poisson rouge en phase terminale. Il finit par jeter un dernier regard noir à Harry et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée.

Ooooo

Il continue d'avoir des cauchemars la nuit.

La plupart du temps, il se réveille en sueurs, les membres tremblants et les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Il ne se souvient pas toujours de ces rêves, mais a des visions brèves d'éclats verts, de fantômes de hurlements, parfois une paire d'yeux rouges sangs dans un océan de corps sombres et glacés. Ce sont des réminiscences de ses peurs les plus profondes, il le sait, mais il ne peut pas lutter contre elles. Elles sont trop fortes et présentes, elles font parties de lui, qu'importe à quel point Draco les hait et veut s'en débarrasser.

Il se demande si Potter pense à la guerre, parfois. Même s'il a souffert lui aussi, même s'il était au centre de ce cauchemar, il ne sait pas tout. Il ne connait pas l'envers du décor. Draco, lui, _sait_.

Il a grandi avec la guerre et mourra avec.

Ses parents ont fait un enfant pour assurer leur place au sein des mangemorts. Il a baigné dans cet univers de magie noire toute son enfance, toute sa vie-même ses études à poudlard, ses amis, ses ennemis, ses idées, tout était calculé, conditionné pour penser à la façon d'un mangemort, à la façon de ses parents. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne réellement. Il aimait ses parents et il sait qu'eux aussi l'aimaient, et il pense sincèrement qu'ils avaient raison. Il se demande s'il pourra apprendre ça à Scorpius, ou si Potter l'en empêchera.

Scorpius qui ne lui parle pas.

C'est son principal problème, mais il ne peut lutter contre. Ses plans ne lui seront d'aucune utilité avec son fils, car celui-ci réfléchit comme lui. Il n'est pas comme un gryffondor qu'on peut gruger facilement, et Draco a peur qu'il se rende compte à quel point il est mal à l'aise. A quel point il a envie d'être avec lui et le serrer dans ses bras, embrasser ses joues et caresser ses cheveux, alors que Potter le peut et ne le fait jamais ; il est prit d'une jalousie dévorante, presque maladive parce que lui n'a pas le droit.

Il n'a droit qu'à quelques mots durant la journée, et un bonne nuit le soir, et si ces paroles le comblaient au début il se sent à présent incomplet et délaissé. Seul Albus lui parle dans cette maison et la discussion d'un gamin de 9 ans n'est pas des plus intéressantes. Et cet enfant…Cet enfant n'est pas _vraiment_ un enfant. Il a envie de prévenir Potter, mais la plupart du temps il évite de parler au brun, alors il laisse tomber.

Le jour de son départ arrive, et Potter l'accompagne chez Pansy, profitant de ses congés. Il n'a pas d'affaires à emporter, si ce ne sont les vêtements qu'il porte, et Granger est venue pour garder les enfants tandis que le brun et lui seront absents. Il jette un coup d'œil à la jeune femme et sourit sarcastiquement, parce que_ personne_ ne s'est rendu compte de _rien_. Elle rougit.

« Bon, et bien, voilà. » fait Potter d'une façon ridicule.

« Au revoir, Albus, » dit Draco gentiment, mais pas trop.

Le petit brun lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui fait signe de se baisser, ce que fait Draco avec réticence. Il reçoit un bisou baveux sur la joue et hésite entre rire ou se dégager en criant ; à la place, il y répond du bout des lèvres. Il se redresse tandis qu'Al se recule vers la sang-de-bourbe et se tourne vers son fils, qui a les sourcils froncés.

« Au revoir, Scorpius… »

Il peut voir Granger emmener Al dans la cuisine et Harry feindre d'être occupé derrière eux. _Les gryffondors_, pense t-il.

Scorpius fixe ses pieds un petit moment, puis lève les yeux sur lui, l'air de réfléchir.

« Au revoir Dra…Pa… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, » fait-il, comprenant rapidement.

Le petit garçon pousse un léger soupir de soulagement. Draco peut presque sentir son cœur se feindre en deux, mais il fait des efforts pour n'en laisser rien paraitre.

« Au revoir, » fait son fils, arborant un sourire que Draco reconnait comme le sien.

Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et le Serpentard se penche, le laissant embrasser sa joue avec plaisir. Il est surprit lorsque le garçon passe ses bras autour de son cou et s'accroupit pour le serrer contre lui un petit moment, profitant encore un peu, encore un peu.

« Je t'aime, » annone t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il ne croit pas que Scorpius l'a entendu et n'a pas le courage de se répéter.

Ils se séparent, et il ne s'offusque même pas lorsque Potter lui prend le poignet et le place dans la cheminée. Scorpius ne rejoint pas son frère et les regarde, souriant et agitant sa main à Draco.

_Je t'aime_, repense t-il au moment où Potter annonce leur destination.

Ooooo

« Et voilà ta chambre- tu t'en rappelles, c'est ici que tu dormais lorsqu'on était petits ! »

Il hoche vaguement la tête, entrant dans la salle et se laissant tomber sur le drap de soie verte recouvrant l'énorme matelas. Pansy a un sourire gêné et s'assoit à côté de son ami d'enfance, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ca va s'arranger, Draco, ne t'en fais pas… »

« J'aimerai être seul. »

Elle retire sa main, désappointée. Ce sont les premiers mots du blond depuis son entrée dans le manoir, et ils sont loin d'être encourageants.

« D'accord. D'accord, je comprends…Appelle l'elfe de maison si tu as le moindre problème, ok ? »

Il ne répond pas et la brune préfère prendre ce silence pour un oui. Elle embrasse son ami une dernière fois et sort de la chambre, fermant doucement la porte après son passage.

_Merlin, Draco, _pense t-elle en écoutant le sorcier fondre en larme derrière les murs centenaires. _Qu'ont-ils fait de toi ?_


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà le 11ème chapitre, posté et écrit rapidement pour me faire pardonner du retard du 10 ;p ! Merci de vos rewiews et bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu as fait le bon choix, Harry. »

Ce sont deux bras autour de son cou et un corps pressé contre le sien, des lèvres sur sa joue et des mèches d'un roux flamboyant caressant son nez. C'est familier et il est sensé trouver ça agréable, mais rien ne lui vient tandis qu'il serre sa femme contre lui.

Par contre, il est plus qu'heureux de retrouver ses enfants. La dernière semaine chez leur grand-mère semble les avoir fatigués mais Lily saute quand même dans ses bras lorsqu'elle le voit ; James se contente de lui demander avec un grand sourire narquois comment ils ont réussi à survivre sans maman pour cuisiner. Al répond d'une remarque désobligeante et ils recommencent une de leur énième altercation, signe qu'ils sont tous les deux contents de se revoir.

Scorpius se contente de sourire gentiment à tout le monde, puis retourne à sa contemplation du jardin, toujours aussi blanc. Sous ses doigts et sur le rebord de la fenêtre sont éparpillés des feuilles couvertes de gris et de jaune, et de temps en temps, un grand sourire éclatant...

OoooO

…Un grand sourire éclatant, c'est ce qui lui manque. Une petite main posée sur la sienne et des histoires parlant de chevaliers et de dragons cracheurs de flammes incandescentes, c'est ce qui lui manque.

Pansy n'est jamais au manoir. Elle passe aussi bien ses jours que ses nuits dehors, Merlin sais où. Parce qu'un Parkinson ne travaille pas. Ils négocient, grugent, séduisent, mais ne travaillent pas.

Il n'a pas passé ses journées à explorer le manoir, car il le connait déjà par cœur ; combien de fois a-t-il passé ses vacances chez les Parkison étant enfant ? Combien de fois Pansy et lui étaient partis en pleine nuit à la recherche de fantômes dans les ailes les plus éloignées ?

Alors il s'assoit dans le salon rouge et lit les grimoires qui remplissent les armoires jusqu'à tard la nuit. Il n'y prend aucun plaisir, et a la vague impression de plus en plus ressembler à ces Serdaigles qui passaient leurs journées dans la bibliothèque par peur de contacts extérieurs. Il essaie de se convaincre qu'il ressemble plus à l'adolescent rigolard qu'il était et qui leur renversait des pots d'encre sur la tête, mais ça ne marche pas.

Il ne veut pas rester ici plus longtemps. Il pensait que tout irait pour le mieux dans un univers plus familier, plus sorcier que chez Potter, mais c'est le contraire. Il se sent oppressé et seul.

Il fixe la cheminée par laquelle il est arrivé il y a trois semaines. Il n'a reçu la visite de personne. Et pourtant…

Il a vérifié sur le calendrier. Son horloge interne n'est pas détraquée et il y a une explication à l'euphorie qui règne parmi les elfes de maison.

Noël est bel et bien dans deux jours.

OoooO

Le sapin est haut, assez haut pour toucher le plafond du salon ; il est bourré de décorations rouges et dorées et son étoile penche un peu, mais il reste beau aux yeux de Lily, car c'est sa famille toute 

entière qui l'a fait. Hagrid a coupé l'arbre lui-même et leur a apporté avec grand père Arthur, bravant tempêtes et marées uniquement pour eux- du moins, c'est ce que lui a raconté Oncle Ron. Mais selon Hermione, le transplanage était juste un peu cahoteux.

La table de la cuisine aussi est belle ; elle déborde de mets tous aussi appétissants les uns que les autres, et le plat préféré de Lily, un énorme gâteau aux fraises débordant de crème ; elle le fixe avidement depuis le début de la soirée, et ils ne devraient plus tarder à le manger car grand mère Molly a bientôt fini de se disputer avec Fleur.

Elle trottine dans le salon bondé, sautant au dessus d'Hugo et Dominique en pleine partie d'échec, et évitant soigneusement le coin ou Victoire et Teddy se regardent dans le blanc des yeux sans un mot, pour atterrir entre le cercle qu'ont formé Al, Rose et James.

« Je t'échange mes crèmes canaris contre les chocogrenouilles… »

« Tu rigoles ?! Ca ne vaut même pas un bonbon à hoquet ! »

« Et des pralines longues langues, il vous en reste ? »

« Où il est, Score ? »

Albus se tourne vers elle, tandis que la monnaie sucrée passe de mains en mains.

« En haut, il se sentait pas bien. Tu lui veux quoi ? »

Elle a un grand sourire qui découvre toutes ses dents manquantes, et son grand frère roule exagérément des yeux.

« On va bientôt manger le gâteau ! Celui avec les fraises, tu sais ? »

« Merveilleux, merveilleux. Tiens, va jouer. »

Le brun lui fourre ses crèmes canaris invendables dans les mains et retourne à ses affaires, mais Lily peut bien voir qu'il fouille dans la poche du manteau de Rose discrètement. Elle soupire et trottine jusqu'à l'étage, jetant au passage les bonbons dans la poubelle.

« Score ? », appelle t'elle en poussant la porte de la chambre.

Son frère est assis devant la fenêtre, son doigt traçant des dessins dans la buée qui recouvre la vitre. Elle le rejoint et dessine un soleil joyeux, entourant ses nuages et ses éclairs.

« Pourquoi tu dessines toujours des choses tristes ? », demande t'elle.

Il a un sourire et tend les bras, la soulevant du mieux qu'il peut sur ses genoux.

« Les éclairs ne sont pas tristes. Papa en a un sur le front, tu sais. »

« Mais Papa est souvent triste. »

Il y a un silence troublé par les sons de fête en bas, et des rires bruyants d'oncles Fred et George. Lily enfoui son visage dans le pull tricoté main de son grand frère et ferme les yeux, se laissant bercer.

« J'aurai voulu qu'il soit là. »

Ce sont des paroles vides de sens pour elle, mais elle peut sentir le regret. Elle ouvre les yeux et passe ses bras autour du cou de Scorpius, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Score, c'est Noël. Faut pas être triste, d'accord ? Vient manger le gâteau ! »

Il rigole et repose la petite rousse par terre, la suivant tandis qu'elle trottine dans le couloir et descend l'escalier d'une manière lente et méthodique, une marche après l'autre, pour ne pas tomber.

Il ne verra jamais le hibou grand duc déposer un paquet sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ni le soleil s'effacer pour laisser place au givre. Et jamais il ne saura qu'à des centaines de kilomètres de là, un homme s'est mis en danger pour lui offrir un cadeau de Noël.

Non, jamais il ne le saura.

OoooO

« Maitresse Parkinson vous attend dans le salon rouge, Maitre Malfoy ! »

« Hmm. »

Il écarte une mèche pâle de devant ses yeux, essayant de la caler derrière une oreille. Peine perdue.

« Maitresse Parkinson a dit que vous deviez vous presser, Maitre Malfoy. »

« C'est ça. »

Il sort la baguette glamour du tiroir de la coiffeuse et vise ses joues creusées. Peut être qu'un ou deux sortilèges…

« Et aussi qu'il était inutile de se couvrir de sorts car vous n'alliez être que tous les deux, Maitre Malfoy. »

Il soupire, jette la baguette inefficace sur le meuble et sort de la chambre, ignorant le miroir qui s'offusque de son comportement d'enfant gâté. Pansy le connait définitivement mieux que lui-même.

« Ah, notre princesse consent enfin à nous rejoindre ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? »

Sa meilleure amie est sublime dans sa robe de velours rouge, assise bien droite dans son fauteuil en cuir de dragon véritable ; ses doigts parfaitement soignés tiennent nonchalamment un verre de whisky pur feu, faisant rouler le liquide à la lumière de la cheminée. Il essaie de ne pas penser à son apparence et se redresse.

« Entre ton miroir parfaitement inutile en conseils et ton insupportable elfe, je ne sais pas. »

Elle sourit et lui montre le fauteuil en face d'elle, où il s'installe avec délectation. Presque aussitôt, un verre apparait à côté de sa tête, et il s'en saisit.

« Tu n'avais rien prévu pour ce soir ? »

« Habituellement, je vais à des bals, mais je préfère passer Noël en tête à tête avec un bel homme intelligent plutôt qu'entourée d'abrutis intéressés. »

Il ri et boit une gorgée, se détendant presque immédiatement dans son fauteuil. Il est assuré de passer une bonne soirée avec une femme pareille.

La main sur sa cuisse n'est pas là pour le démentir.

OoooO

« Un matériel de potions ? »

Le sourire énorme de son fils arrive presque à le convaincre que c'est une bonne idée.

« Regarde ! Il y a toute une collection de livres pour les débutants, des ingrédients…Et même un chaudron pliable de première qualité ! »

Scorpius lui met dans les mains le chaudron de cuivre neuf, luisant de propreté. Il lance un discret sort de dépistage de magie noire tandis que le blond retourne à son paquet. Rien de suspect.

« Je ne peux pas attendre de m'y mettre ! Tu crois que je peux l'installer dans la cuisine ? Ca dérangerait maman ? »

« Euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit… »

Le regard suppliant de Scorpius achève de détruire les remparts de sa méfiance. Et le fait qu'Al refuse obstinément de lâcher le Manuel avancé de potions en lui lançant un regard noir, aussi.

« …Pourquoi pas le grenier ? Je ne suis pas sur que maman apprécierait que tu envahisses sa cuisine… »

_Surtout avec un cadeau de Malfoy._

« Oh, merci, merci, merci ! »

Il est déjà en train de mettre ses livres dans son chaudron flambant neuf lorsque Lily intervient.

« Mais tu arriveras à en faire ? Je veux dire…Sans magie ? »

Le blond se tourne vers elle, une expression qu'il veut hautaine perturbée par son énorme sourire.

« Ca ne demande pas de baguette ou de savoir voler, les potions ! Pas vrai, papa ? »

Harry acquiesce mollement, se rappelant ses chaudrons explosés et ses éternels zéros en classe de potion. _Peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça, après tout._

« Mais à une condition. »

Ses trois enfants se tournent vers lui dans leurs robes de chambre, le regard brillant d'excitation. Al est déjà en train d'ouvrir les sacs d'ingrédients.

« Pas un mot à maman. Pas un seul, compris ? Sinon, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre chaudron. »

Ils acquiescent gravement, leur enthousiasme calmé pour le moment. Si Ginny venait à apprendre ça, ce n'est pas qu'au chaudron qu'ils devront dire adieu. Ils ont un soupir collectif, et le silence s'abat sur la cuisine…

…pour deux secondes.

« …Vous croyez qu'on pourra faire un philtre d'amour ? »

« C'est pour les filles ! Moi je veux faire une potion d'amnésie ! »

« _Je vous interdit de faire ça !_ »

Même à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, Malfoy arrive à semer la zizanie parmi eux. Ca promet.

OoooO

C'est partout sur lui, fouillant son corps et touchant sa peau, et il ne sait pas quoi en faire, donc il repousse ces mains moites, ne prenant même pas la peine de marmonner une excuse car ce n'est pas lui qui a commencé.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Son amie est en face de lui sur le fauteuil, ses longs cheveux bruns décoiffés et ses joues rougies ; ses yeux brillent d'une façon bizarre qui donne à Draco l'envie de partir en courant. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça mais il sait que ce n'est pas bon, qu'il ne veut pas faire ça avec elle, jamais.

« Draco, ça va ? »

« Ne fait pas ça. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, redressant son décolleté qui envahissait la vue de Draco il y a à peine quelques secondes. Il ferme les yeux pour oublier cette vision.

« Pourquoi ? Je pensai… »

« Ne le fait pas, c'est tout. »

Il ouvre les yeux à temps pour voir le joli visage de Pansy rouge de honte et ses yeux noirs pleins de larmes. Il veut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sort.

« Je dois y aller. »

Le temps qu'il se lève du fauteuil, Pansy a déjà transplané, laissant derrière elle un verre de whisky pur feu à moitié vide. Il s'en saisit et le boit d'une traite, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, en vain.

OoooO

_Une pierre de lune pour l'équilibre…_

La fine poudre d'un blanc laiteux glisse dans le liquide bouillant, qui tourne lentement dans son chaudron. Les bulles s'arrêtent d'éclater à la surface et tout devient calme…

_De l'essence d'ellébore pour l'anxiété…_

Ce ne sont que trois gouttes, mais distillées au bon moment et à la température adéquate, leur effet est magique…

_Une racine d'armoise…_

La potion prend une douce couleur nacrée et s'arrête de tourner, ses effluves réchauffant le visage de Scorpius dans cet hiver trop froid.

Il n'est qu'à deux pas de la réussite…

_Fleur de sisymbre…_

Il se saisit de la cuillère en bois, tournant lentement sa préparation comme indiqué dans le manuel avancé de potions.

_Trois tours à gauche. Un tour à droite. Deux fois._

Il arrête le feu, repose la cuillère et se saisit d'un gobelet en plastique.

_Attendez quelques minutes et buvez chaud ou froid._

Il lui suffit d'une seule gorgée pour savoir que sa première potion est un succès. Mais il ne saute pas au plafond comme il l'aurait voulu, car il doit être 4 heures du matin et la dernière chose qu'il souhaite est réveiller sa mère.

Il remplit une gourde du précieux liquide, qu'il fera gouter à sa famille demain matin, et s'avance vers Bella, la chouette familiale. Celle-ci ouvre un œil alerte et s'accroche à son bras, tendant le bec pour une gâterie ; Scorpius lui donne de bon cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il la regarde s'envoler par la lucarne du grenier, planant aisément au clair de lune.

Le petit flacon de verre qu'il a glissé dans son enveloppe avec la lettre devrait suffire pour quelques heures.

« Joyeux Noël, Draco, » murmure t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

En fait, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi hein, on est en plein été caniculaire et je fais une fic qui se passe en hiver 3.3

Rewiews ? :)


	12. Chapter 12

Tadudadam ! Je suis de retour ! /brandit sa connexion internet en riant à la façon Voldemort/

Alors, réponses aux rewiews...

Bliblou ; Une lectrice de Chaola ? yey ! Je suis une inconditionelle de sa traduction, ça doit expliquer pourquoi la mienne y ressemble. Pour l'ambiance lourde et incertaine...Promis, je fais de mon mieux. Pourquoi tout le monde me dit d'éviter l'HPDM...Hm, tout ce que j'ai a dire, c'est, heu...Désolée .. ? J'ai pas prévu un nombre de chapitres précis, je me laisse porter par le courant, mais en général je finis même pas mes fics, donc t'inquiètes pas, ça sera pas long (je plaisante...je vais la finir). Mystère et boule de gomme pour Albus. Je dirai juste que c'est un sale gosse. J'aime bien les sales gosses. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant :p

yaoi94 ; lol, pauvre ginny. C'est un peu expéditif de la faire mourir non ? L'HPDM...Dans pas longtemps si je n'm'abuse. Mais une relation, ça se construit pas du jour au lendemain, donc fans d'HPDM, soyez patients. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture ;)

Stchisa ; merci pour ta critique 8) J'ai bien réfléchit pour le résumé, testé plusieurs trucs, et euh...J'ai décidé que j'étais tout ismplement nulle pour les résumés. Donc, si t'es toujours partante pour des conseils, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions. Pour les débuts de chapitre, promis, je ferais des efforts. Je suis juste trop habituée à écrire comme ça je pense. Merci d'avoir fait l'effort de lire !

Voilà, merci aux autres de lire et de poster des rewiews, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les lendemains de Noëls sont toujours pareils pour Albus. Tout comme les Noëls, après réflexion.

C'est toujours le même manège ; la famille Weasley se retrouve dans une maison (chaque année différente) et fait la fête jusqu'à des heures impossibles de la nuit ; ils ont leurs petits rituels qu'ils réitèrent chaque année, comme le cadeau surprise des jumeaux Fred et George ou la dispute traditionnelle de Molly et Fleur, dont Ron compte les points depuis 10 ans (jusqu'ici c'est Fleur qui mène).

Il vient à peine de se réveiller dans son lit, mais il sait déjà à quoi ressemblera cette journée ; après une folle (et courte) nuit d'amour, ses parents se traineront à la cuisine pour un bon café bien mérité, leur père dormant encore à moitié et râlant comme un dragon jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui mette une potion de gueule de bois entre les mains. Et pendant que leurs parents décuveront, Lily, James et Scorpius s'essayeront à leurs cadeaux avec joie, ayant à peine pu dormir à cause de leur excitation. Normalement, après ça, ils devraient déguster une dinde aux marrons, la grande spécialité de leur mère. Ce sont les rituels Potter, pas Weasley, et c'est ce qui les rend si précieux à leurs yeux.

Albus, à côté, a son propre rituel pour les lendemains de Noëls. Ni Weasley, ni Potter. Le sien.

Il s'extrait lentement de ses draps, regardant son réveil matin moldu du coin de l'œil ; 5 heure 30. Il est toujours ponctuel ; l'exactitude est la politesse des rois.

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais une sorte de douce pénombre empli leur chambre, une ambiance qui sent la neige fraiche du matin ; il n'ouvre pas les volets pour vérifier mais s'avance jusqu'au lit de son frère à la place.

Scorpius est beau lorsqu'il dort, plus beau que tout ce qu'Al pourrait voir du reste de sa vie ; il le sait au fond de lui, parce que son cœur ne bat jamais aussi fort que quand il le regarde. Et il se fiche de ce que pourraient dire les gens ; personne ne saura jamais. Il s'en assurera. Même s'il doit tuer pour ça.

Il s'agenouille devant le lit de son frère, tendant la main pour caresser ses cheveux religieusement. Scorpius se contente de soupirer dans son sommeil, bougeant la tête pour se rapprocher de cette douceur invisible.

Il se penche au dessus de son visage et l'embrasse.

C'est court, trop court à son goût, mais c'est tout ce qu'il aura ; à peine a-t-il le temps de se retirer que Scorpius se retourne sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage sous les couvertures en maugréant.

Il se relève, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres déjà sèches et sort de la chambre en silence.

Noël est toujours pareil pour Albus ; mais depuis qu'il choisit lui-même ses cadeaux, la monotonie a du bon.

OoooO

« Papa ? »

Harry tourne la tête en entendant la voix de son fils, qui se tient au milieu du salon dans son pyjama vert clair.

« Al ?! Il est…(il regarde sa montre) plus de 5 heures et demi ! »

« 5 heures 34 en fait. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, » répond t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sa position n'est pas des plus confortables, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mais il ouvre quand même les bras et prend Al sur ses genoux. Celui-ci cale sa tête dans le creux de son cou, enserrant son pull Weasley d'une main et regardant le paysage enneigé dehors.

Il est rare qu'Al accepte de se laisser câliner, mais lorsque ça arrive, Harry se sent plus proche que jamais de son fils. Oh, oui, on leur a souvent- régulièrement- fait la remarque qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, si ce ne sont les légères taches de rousseur sur le nez d'Al, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Il se reconnait dans son fils lorsque celui-ci se met en colère, ses yeux s'assombrissant et lançant des éclairs à quiconque l'approche ; il se souvient de son enfance quand il regarde Al jouer seul au parc, s'inventant un monde à part, même si c'est différent car c'est lui qui choisit sa solitude. Il se surprend même à deviner ce qu'il pense, parfois, simplement en observant ses expressions.

Hermione a toujours pensé que c'était étrange, mais pas Harry. Il est content de cette relation qu'il a avec son fils, se sentant bien en sa présence, comme en cet instant. Il caresse la tignasse indomptable du petit garçon d'une main, ferme les yeux et se détend, savourant cette impression de plénitude dans l'aube et oubliant momentanément ses soucis.

OoooO

Lorsqu'il ouvre la fenêtre ce matin-là, il est surprit par le petit hibou qui attendait sur le rebord, dormant d'un sommeil réparateur entrecoupé de frissons. Il est couvert de neige et la lettre qu'il tient entre son bec est déjà un peu humide, alors Draco le rentre à l'intérieur et le dépose sur le bureau.

Il est encore plus surprit par le nom de l'expéditeur. Il regarde le hibou qui se secoue les plumes, éparpillant des résidus de neige partout sur le meuble.

« Tu n'es pas l'oiseau de Potter, marmonne t-il. Hed machin… »

Il sait que cela fait longtemps et que l'oiseau est peut-être mort de vieillesse, mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Il se saisit du petit poignard dans le tiroir et décachète la lettre sans plus de cérémonie, lisant le papier à carreaux à l'intérieur, typiquement moldu.

_Cher Draco,_

_Merci pour ton cadeau ! Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir alors je t'ai plutôt fait..._

Un sourire s'épanouit lentement sur son visage tandis qu'il lit les mots enfantins. L'écriture n'est pas à la plume et n'est pas ouvragée, penchée comme devrait l'être celle d'un Malfoy, mais ça suffit.

Il retire le petit flacon de son emballage et le regarde à la lumière du jour, le tendant au dessus de lui ; la couleur est un peu trop opaque et la concoction a du souffrir du voyage, mais pour un enfant de cet âge, le résultat est absolument admirable. Il sent la fierté gonfler son torse irrésistiblement, et appelle l'elfe de maison pour qu'il lui amène un verre ; celui-ci s'exécute sur le champ et Draco vide la potion délicatement dans le parfait en cristal, goutte par goutte.

« Aux Malfoy, » trinque t-il en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Les effets ne tardent pas. Il sent son corps s'engourdir et ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire niais, tandis qu'il se laisse tomber avec délectation sur son lit. Une chaleur l'envahi presque immédiatement, et il soupire de bien-être.

Il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois. Des années. Toutes ses angoisses semblent fondre comme neige au soleil, remplacées par une confiance et un apaisement hors du commun.

Certains disent que les potions de paix peuvent devenir une véritable drogue ; des cracmols et des nés-moldus, se dit Draco. Aucun vrai sorcier ne refuserait cet abandon de soi, un tel oubli qu'il en devient quasi-mystique…

Lorsqu'il se réveille quelques heures plus tard, encore engourdi par la potion, la première chose qu'il fait est s'installer à son bureau pour écrire.

OoooO

Il cache les missives sous son lit, dans un coffre qui sert officiellement à contenir des jouets qu'Albus et lui n'utilisent plus depuis des années. Il a fallu à peine deux semaines pour qu'il soit rempli, mais il n'a pas pu se résoudre à brûler les premières, alors il fait disparaitre les jouets les plus encombrants un par un dans la chambre de Lily.

Le soir, quand ses parents ont oublié de poser un sort de silence sur leur chambre et qu'il les entend se disputer, il ouvre le coffre et éparpille les lettres dans son lit, les relisant inlassablement. La plupart parlent de Poudlard, d'anecdotes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, et de recettes de potions. Tout est écrit dans un anglais parfait, à la plume fine et en calligraphie, mais étrangement, il a plus l'impression de lire une carte de vacances de son cousin Hugo que la lettre d'un adulte responsable.

…_Je ne sais pas qui sont les nouveaux professeurs, mais il est quasiment impossible qu'on ait réussi à se débarrasser de Binns. Un conseil, pendant ses cours, assied toi à côté de quelqu'un avec de la conversation, sinon tu risques de t'endormir… _

_Ta dernière potion était quasiment parfaite, je suis fier de toi ! Mais n'oublie pas de toujours attendre dix minutes après avoir fini. L'impatience peut faire des ravages dans un domaine aussi délicat…_

…_Et Rusard ! Ce sale Cracmol est une véritable plaie uniquement là pour martyriser les élèves. La seule chose à retenir au sujet de ce cloporte est de toujours se tenir hors de son chemin. Ou alors armé d'un bon sort qui le fera taire à jamais._

Il frissonne en lisant cette dernière lettre. Les mots Cracmol et Sangs-purs y reviennent souvent, lourds de sous-entendus qui pèsent sur ses pensées.

Il ne veut pas décevoir Draco. Il a envie qu'il soit fier de lui, même s'ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment, même s'ils ont raté trop de choses pour se considérer comme père et fils. Mais il espère, quelque part, qu'un jour ça sera le cas. Il range le parchemin sous une collection de cartes magiques appartenant à Al et cache la boite contre le mur, sous le lit ; puis il pousse la porte de sa chambre et descend les escaliers, partant à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui jouer.

Il ne trouve personne, mais les balais d'Al et James ne sont pas dans le jardin comme d'habitude : il cligne des yeux et au lieu de rejoindre Lily et Beth comme à chaque fois que ses frères font de la magie, il va chercher le vieux balai de son père dans le grenier.

OoooO

La première chose de notable chez James, en dehors de ses cheveux roux flamboyant et son sourire belliqueux perpétuel, c'est indubitablement sa franchise à toute épreuve.

Lorsque tatie Luna était venue à la maison avec ce qui ressemblait à un cadavre de scroutt à pétard en guise de barrette à cheveux, il l'avait dit. Lorsqu'il n'est pas d'accord avec sa mère, il le dit (au risque de rester enfermé dans sa chambre toute une journée à rien faire). Et lorsque ses frères et sa sœur décident de faire quelque chose contraire à l'éthique (comme aller embêter des moldus sans lui), il crie toujours haut et fort son mécontentement.

Seulement, James est aussi un adepte féru du principe du 'faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais', et lorsqu'Al lui propose un match de Quidditch avec l'équipement de professionnel de leur mère, il rempli juste son quota de 10 secondes de remontrances avant de jouer l'Eclair de feu 2015 à pierre-papier-ciseaux.

A présent qu'il est à 4 mètres au dessus du sol à poursuivre le vieux vif d'or de son père avec Al, toutes ces soi-disant convictions lui semblent bien vaines. Mais s'il y a quelque chose que James respecte plus que tout, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'est bel et bien de protéger sa famille, héritage Weasley oblige.

Ainsi, lorsque Scorpius les rejoint avec à la main un vieux comète 2010, la première chose qu'il fait, c'est redescendre au sol pour le lui arracher.

« Hé ! »

« Tu ne sais pas voler. »

« Parce qu'on ne me laisse jamais essayer ! »

« Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on t'a laissé essayer, tu t'es retrouvé dans un arbre. »

Les joues de son petit frère rosissent, et il a un sourire satisfait. Derrière eux, il peut entendre un « il a déjà réussi à décoller ? » surpris.

« Peu importe. Je sais que je peux le faire, maintenant ! Rend moi ce balai ! »

« Non, » fait-il en le levant au dessus de sa tête. Une chance que le blond soit si petit. « Mais je peux te prendre sur le mien, si tu veux ! »

Le teint de Scorpius tourne au rouge, et James se demande s'il oserait le frapper (il rit à cette pensée ; la crevette, contre _lui_ ? Autant engager un duel entre un dragon et une fée des bois !), mais à la place il se met dos à lui et boude, les bras croisés. Le roux pense qu'il va s'en aller à grands pas offusqués comme il en a l'habitude, mais finalement, il se retourne.

« A condition que je passe devant. Pour attraper le vif. »

« Ca me va, » fait-il en souriant largement tandis qu'Al se plaint de l'injustice au dessus d'eux. La partie se termine rapidement lorsque le brun se fait rafler le vif sous le nez pour la quatrième fois consécutive, et sous les rires de Scorpius qui brandit la petite balle ailée d'un air triomphant.

OoooO

« Tu prends toute la place ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à le faire après moi si ça te dérange tellement! »

Scorpius roule des yeux, s'accrochant malgré tout au bras d'Al. Celui-ci prend un air dédaigneux en enfonçant ses chaussures dans les cendres, comme si ça allait aider.

« Tu sais bien que je n'y arrive pas tout seul. Maintenant, fais-nous transplaner ! »

Le brun se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette, puis a un air songeur ; les grains qu'il laisse échapper se transforment en flammes vertes à leurs pieds, faisant dresser les cheveux de Scorpius sur sa tête.

« C'est quoi, déjà, l'adresse ? »

« Albus, arrête de faire l'idiot ! »

« Ok, ok, si on peut plus rigoler…Le manoir Parkinson ! »

Il serre le bras fermement contre son torse tandis que les flammes les avalent, le monde autour d'eux tournoyant et tournoyant…

OoooO

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, c'est à l'intérieur d'une gigantesque cheminée en pierre ; il tousse un moment, essuyant la suie qui recouvre son t-shirt, et se fait tirer à l'extérieur par Albus, dont l'épaisse chevelure noire ressemble à un charbon fumant et s'effritant.

« Wow, fait celui-ci en regardant la pièce. T'as déjà vu une salle aussi énorme ? »

Il regarde autour de lui tandis que son frère retire les cendres de ses cheveux. La pièce est gigantesque, les murs semblant recouverts de tapisseries médiévales ; il reconnait des meubles dans l'obscurité, mais certaines formes non-identifiées lui donnent la chair de poule. Au dessus de lui, un lustre immense se balance, apparemment retenu par pas grand-chose ; il fait deux pas en arrière par mesure de sécurité.

« Tu crois qu'on a atterri dans le grenier ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quel genre de personne aurait une cheminée dans son grenier, de toute façon ? »

Derrière lui, il peut entendre Al balader ses mains noires de suie sur les murs. Il roule des yeux.

« Et quel genre de sang-pur aurait un interrupteur électrique dans son manoir ? »

Il y a un petit silence suivi d'un bruit de fouille, avant qu'Al ne revienne vers lui en brandissant un vieux chandelier en argent.

« J'essayai de t'avoir, fait-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

« Bien sur, sourit Scorpius. Et comment est-ce qu'on l'allume ? »

Son frère hausse les épaules d'un air nonchalant, et pose ses doigts sur les cierges ; des petites flammes apparaissent alors qu'il les retire. La pièce leur apparait alors, bien plus menaçante qu'auparavant ; les chaises aux coussins éventrés, les ombres interminables des meubles, et les tapisseries représentant…Scorpius serre les dents et essaie de ne pas penser aux tapisseries. Le sifflement d'admiration d'Al résonne désagréablement dans le bric-à-brac, et le blond lui arrache le chandelier des mains, éclairant les murs à la recherche d'une porte.

« Attend, tu veux pas rester encore ? Qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas des artefacts de magie noire cachés quelque part ? Ca serait génial…»

« Tais-toi et viens ici. J'ai trouvé la sortie. »

Il pousse la porte d'un doigt, suppliant Merlin intérieurement pour ne pas tomber nez-à-nez avec un fantôme. A la place, il entre dans un long couloir au sol recouvert d'un tapis pourpre ; lorsqu'il lève le chandelier vers les murs, il découvre une longue rangée de tableaux endormis.

« La lumière ! Petits voyous ! »

Il cache les flammes d'une main, suivant Al qui s'engouffre dans le couloir avec un grand sourire ravi.

« Regarde la tronche de celui-là ! Et celle-ci, ça devait être une vraie pimbêche ! »

« Jeune homme, je ne vous permet pas ! »

« Merveilleux, » marmonne t-il en s'accrochant au t-shirt de son frère. Vivement qu'ils trouvent Draco…

OoooO

Lorsqu'il entend le premier son, il n'y prête tout d'abord pas attention ; cette pauvre Pansy possède, après tout, la pire armée d'elfes de maison qu'il aurait pu imaginer avoir (et son père avait été l'infortuné maitre de Dobby pendant une bonne décennie) et il ne serait pas étonnant que quelques uns de ces cloportes se fassent une java de minuit pour fêter l'avènement des productions de chaussettes en laine moldue (ou peu importe ce qui ravit ces bêtes sous-développées).

Mais quand le deuxième bruit arrive, suivi d'un juron étrange à ses propres oreilles, il ferme son livre et se saisit d'une bougie, se glissant silencieusement hors de la chambre. Peu importe qui sont ces visiteurs nocturnes, si les alarmes de Pansy n'ont pas été déclenchées, c'est qu'ils sont désarmés.

Les pauvres, songe t-il en serrant la vieille baguette de Pansy dans son poing. Ils feront des cibles plus intéressantes que les elfes, en tout cas.

OoooO

« Scorpius, j'ai entendu un bruit. »

Le dos du blond est parcouru d'un frisson, et il resserre sa poigne sur le chandelier.

« Menteur. Tu essaies juste de me faire peur… »

Il a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils sursautent tous les deux au son du parquet grinçant.

« Il y a quelque chose derrière nous, » chuchote son frère en serrant son bras de toutes ses maigres forces. Scorpius peut sentir tous les poils de son corps se dresser de concert et des sueurs froides parcourir son dos ; A côté de lui, les genoux cagneux d'Al jouent ce qui ressemble au dernier tube des Bizarr'Sisters.

_Un fantôme_, pense t-il immédiatement. _Il y a des tas de fantômes dans les vieux manoirs. Et des bandimons ! Des trucs affreux qui rampent !_

Il sent son frère reculer dans un élan de fraternité pure, et s'accroche à son bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir sans lui. Ses pieds sont comme liés au sol.

Il peut discerner une forme dans l'ombre au bout du couloir. Qui que ce soit, il a l'intelligence de ne pas se révéler.

_Contrairement à nous_, songe t-il avec horreur. Il secoue le chandelier pour l'éteindre, mais trop tard ; la forme se précipite vers eux à grands pas à présent.

Il ferme les yeux étroitement, écoutant le gémissement terrifié d'Al derrière lui-et soudainement, une main froide s'écrase sur son épaule, et son hurlement aurait résonné dans tout l'étage si sa jumelle n'avait pas trouvé le chemin à sa bouche en un temps record.

« Scorpius ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! En pleine nuit ! »

Il rouvre les yeux. Le visage interloqué de Draco, éclairé par la lueur du chandelier, est probablement la vision la plus rassurante qu'il ait jamais eue de toute sa courte vie.

« Je voulais-on voulait te voir, » arrive t-il à balbutier tandis que la main se retire de sa bouche pour rejoindre sa joue.

Il y a une pause gênée pendant laquelle plus personne ne prononce un mot. Puis, comme si c'était la chose la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais entendue, un énorme sourire éclot sur le visage du blond, et il se jette sur lui, riant et le serrant assez fort pour qu'il pense qu'il pourrait étouffer.

« Je dois changer de pantalon, » entend t-il murmurer derrière lui.


	13. Chapter 13

*sort discrétement de sa cachette* ...hm...désolée d'avoir été aussi longue ? Pardon d'avoir déserté ? J'ai oublié mon mot d'excuse et j'étais à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère ? Rien ne saurait excuser une si longue absence (pas même le coup de la grand-mère), donc je me contente de demander pardon en tendant humblement le prochain chapitre.

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

« C'est parce que tu ne les surveilles jamais assez ! »

« Comment voulais-tu que je les surveilles en pleine nuit ?! »

Sa femme serre les dents, sa mâchoire crispée au maximum ; ses yeux bruns lancent des éclairs meurtriers, mais Harry est loin d'être intimidé.

« Tu aurais pu bloquer l'accès à la cheminette. »

Il a un ricanement. « Tu aurais très bien pu le faire toi-même. Avoue que tu n'as même pas songé qu'un des deux puisse l'utiliser tout seul. »

La rousse a un grognement, s'affalant dans le canapé ; ils viennent à peine de se lever pour trouver la chambre des jumeaux vide, et la seule chose qu'ils aient trouvée à faire a été de se crier dessus pendant un quart d'heure. Il soupire et fixe la cheminée avec insistance, se doutant bien de la destination des enfants. Il se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'engouffre dans l'antre, ne prêtant pas attention aux objections de sa femme.

« Le manoir Parkinson, » annonce t-il froidement, plus qu'heureux d'avoir une excuse pour se séparer de Ginny.

Quelques instants plus tard, il découvre une grande salle aux murs rouges sang, couverts de tableaux et avec quelques fauteuils ici et là. Des murmures de réprobation s'élèvent des murs lorsqu'il sort de la cheminée baguette parée.

L'un des tableaux, une vieille femme à l'air teigneux dont le nez retroussé lui rappelle celui de Parkinson, le regarde avec dégoût. « Vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau à cet affreux gamin… »

Il hoche la tête, habitué à entendre des reproches concernant ses fils. « Je suis désolé. Vous savez où il est ? » La vieille grogne et a un vague geste de la main en direction du fond du couloir. Il la remercie et continue son chemin, tombant bientôt nez à nez avec une porte sous laquelle filtre une douce lumière. Il la pousse lentement.

Draco est assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, un livre à la main ; allongé dans un lit à baldaquin gigantesque, il reconnait la tête blonde de Scorpius, dont le reste du corps est dissimulé sous une grosse couette. Il soupire de soulagement, et Malfoy tourne la tête vers lui.

« Tu en as mis du temps, » fait-il tranquillement. Harry hausse les épaules.

La chambre est plus chaude que le couloir, et au lieu de la lumière grise du matin qui embaume le reste du manoir, elle est teintée d'une atmosphère propre aux chambres d'enfant. Il y a des coffres à jouets dans les coins, et des lampes en forme de gargouilles souriantes accrochées aux murs, enveloppant tout d'une douce lueur jaunie. Il se demande si Parkinson a un enfant, et espère sincèrement que non.

« C'était ma chambre, murmure Malfoy. C'est la mère de Pansy qui a tenu à la décorer. »

Il a un petit sourire, se rappelant l'affreuse robe surchargée de dentelles de Pansy au bal des 3 sorciers. Puis il se rappelle de quelque chose d'autre.

« Où est passé Al ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient venus ensemble ! »

Le blond hausse les épaules. « Il voulait explorer le manoir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en aurai empêché. »

« Tout seul ?! »

« Il n'y a pas d'artefacts de magie noire, » soupire Malfoy. Puis rajoute avec un sourire mélancolique ; « Ni de fantômes, d'ailleurs. » Harry hausse un sourcil à cette précision, et vu que Malfoy semble ne pas vouloir en rajouter, se contente de regarder la forme endormie de Scorpius.

« Ils t-ont dit pourquoi ils sont venus ? »

« Scorpius voulait juste me voir. Et je suppose qu'Albus Sévérus adore l'aventure ? »

Harry hoche la tête vivement et s'assoit au bord du lit, tandis que le blond repose son livre sur la table de nuit.

« Ton fils m'a dit que vous vous disputiez, Weasley et toi ? » Il grogne en réponse.

Le silence s'éternise. Il sent le regard de Malfoy sur lui, et finit par craquer.

« Je pense…Peut-être…On va divorcer, » marmonne t-il. C'est la première fois qu'il exprime cette pensée ouvertement, et il la dit à la dernière personne qu'il faudrait.

Un « Quoi ? » éberlué lui répond. Malfoy le fixe avec les yeux écarquillés. « C'est de ma faute, » fait-il avec ce qui ressemble à de l'effroi.

« En partie, je suppose. » Il n'en veut pas franchement au blond. Après tout, c'est lui qui a adopté Scorpius, lui qui a menti à sa femme, et encore lui qui n'arrive même pas à trouver l'envie de sauver son couple du naufrage.

Et il n'arrive pas à s'en vouloir non plus, parce que quelque part, il a la vague impression d'avoir attendu ce moment dès son mariage. Il a aimé Ginny, et il aime profondément ses enfants, mais…ça n'aurait pas marché éternellement. Ca n'aurait pas pu marcher.

Parce qu'il ne le désirait pas.

« Je suis désolé, » avoue Draco. « Je le pense sincèrement. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »

Il tourne la tête vers le blond, et a un sourire en décelant du vrai remord dans ses yeux. « Je sais. Je ne te tiens pas responsable de ce qui arrive. »

Le regard que lui lance Malfoy est étrange, mais il ne dure pas longtemps, car Scorpius se réveille à côté d'eux, frottant ses yeux d'un air endormi.

Après avoir récupérer Albus, qui était occupé à réveiller tous les tableaux du manoir à coups de bâton trouvé on ne sait où, Malfoy les raccompagne à la cheminée. Les enfants l'embrassent vivement sur la joue, comme ils l'auraient fait pour Ron ou Hermione, et s'engouffrent dans l'antre. Harry a un moment d'hésitation, et finalement tend la main au blond. Celui-ci la prend sans un mot désagréable, affichant un simple sourire.

Ils rentrent chez eux.

OoOoO

Ils signent les papiers de divorce en Janvier. Ginny part vivre chez ses parents le temps de trouver un appartement.

Elle a obtenu la garde des enfants.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça, Harry, » lui dit-elle au moment de partir. « Je-Je t'aime en… »

Il la prend dans ses bras, incapable d'en entendre plus. « C'est de ma faute, » marmonne t-il. « J'ai été un mari pitoyable, je suis désolé. »

A sa grande surprise, la rousse a un petit rire. « J'ai été heureuse avec toi, Harry, et tu as été un père merveilleux. J'espère seulement que c'était réciproque… »

Il hoche vivement la tête, puis, sentant que ça ne suffit pas ; « Je t'ai vraiment aimé. S'il te plait, ne doute pas de ça. »

Elle lui sourit, ce genre de sourire tordu mais sincère qu'elle lui donnait les jours où les bébés avaient trop pleuré, les soirs où il rentrait trop tard. « Tout ça à cause de… »

Il secoue la tête. « Ca n'aurait pas pu continuer comme ça. » Les larmes recommencent à couler sur les joues pâles, et il serre son ex-femme plus fort, comme lorsqu'ils s'aimaient encore, comme lorsque c'était encore possible, et quelque part, tout au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité plus.

« S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

OoOoO

Il a appris la nouvelle dans la gazette, comme le reste de la communauté sorcière ; Potter et son ex-femme font les gros titres du monde entier pendant des semaines, et même leurs enfants ont trouvé leur place dans les colonnes noires de lignes.

« Tout ça pour un putain de divorce, » marmonne Pansy en jetant un regard hargneux au numéro de ce matin. « Je suis presque sure qu'ils n'ont pas fait tout ce foin quand le Maitre est revenu. »

Draco se contente d'hausser les épaules. Lui, il est presque sur que Pansy est juste horriblement jalouse.

Les jours s'écoulent et les journaux s'empilent. Draco s'adoucit en même temps que le temps, commençant lentement à s'habituer à cette nouvelle liberté, à pouvoir passer d'une salle à une autre sans risquer sa vie, à boire et manger à sa faim. Faute de mieux, il discute avec les elfes de maison au lieu de passer ses journées à la bibliothèque ; les créatures sont loin d'être intéressantes, mais les activités auxquelles se livre sa meilleure amie, elle, le sont assurément.

Sa préférée est une jeune elfe, qui porte des chaussures et lave ses vêtements avec un soin tout particulier ; elle a vraiment dans l'idée qu'elle est égale aux sorciers, et même si ça insupporte Draco, elle s'exprime mieux que les autres, et est surtout beaucoup plus bavarde.

« La maitresse rentre toujours au milieu de la nuit, habillée tout en noir, et avec ce sac toujours terriblement lourd…Oh, elle m'a dit de ne rien dire aux aurors, mais pas à vous, monsieur Malfoy, et… »

« Où il est, ce sac ? »

L'elfe hausse les épaules, époussetant rapidement une poussière sur sa manche. « Elle me dit de le poser dans la salle remplie d'objets, au fond du couloir est. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait installé une cheminée là, d'ailleurs. »

Il ne prend pas la peine de la remercier et va inspecter cette salle de plus près ; Il y a effectivement une cheminée, et ce n'est pas par celle-ci qu'il est arrivé.

Il y a tellement d'objets qu'il risque plusieurs fois de trébucher dessus. Il se rappelle d'Albus parlant frénétiquement d'artefacts de magie noire, et de s'être demandé comment les enfants avaient passé les sortilèges de protection par cheminette.

« Albus et Scorpius n'étaient pas armés, marmonne t-il pour lui-même. Mais Potter, si… »

Au bout d'un moment, il tombe sur un sac à main d'un banal affligeant. Il hausse un sourcil et essaie de l'ouvrir ; il n'a droit qu'à une petite étincelle d'avertissement de la part de la boucle.

_Pansy passe ses nuits dehors, habillée en noir, avec un sac extrêmement lourd et impossible à ouvrir sans baguette_, réfléchit-il. _Il y a deux réseaux de cheminette, un accessible pour des gens armés, et un autre pour ceux qui auraient été prévenus…_

Il se rappelle de Pansy se plaignant de raids d'aurors, et du ministère lui soutirant autant d'argent qu'il pouvait en profitant de la haine ambiante à l'encontre des sangs-purs. Une idée lui vient soudain.

« Un commerce d'objets magiques ? » marmonne t-il. Mais aucun des débris de cette salle ne se vendraient, même pas chez Barjow et Beurk.

_A moins que…_

Il fronce les sourcils et retourne à l'entrée ; puis, pas après pas, traverse la salle le plus lentement possible, écoutant le moindre grincement.

Au bout d'un moment, un craquement sourd lui répond ; il se baisse, soulevant un vieux tapis posé là intelligemment, et découvre une poignée dissimulée magiquement pour n'être vue que par ceux qui s'y attendaient.

« Gagné. »

Il s'apprête à la soulever, trépignant quasiment d'impatience à ce qu'il va découvrir, mais un glapissement derrière lui l'arrête. Il n'est pas surpris de voir Pansy dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillée de ce fameux ensemble noir.

« C'est les elfes, » fait-elle avec plus de colère que de surprise.

« Hm, » acquiesce t-il. Puis, un peu gêné ; « Désolé d'avoir fouiné ? »

Elle soupire et hausse les épaules. « J'ai accueilli un serpentard chez moi, j'aurai du me méfier un peu plus. » Il sourit tandis qu'elle le rejoint au milieu de la salle, rabattant sa capuche derrière elle. « Vas-y, tu t'apprêtais à l'ouvrir, non ? »

Il ne se gêne pas pour le faire ; il tombe nez à nez avec un trou béant, mais Pansy l'éclaire avec sa baguette, découvrant…

« …Wow, souffle t-il. Tout ça ? »

« De longues années de dur labeur, » fait-elle avec une certaine fierté en descendant les escaliers. La cave est remplie à ras bord d'objets étranges, pour la plupart indubitablement noirs et surement pas dans la liste d'artefacts légaux du ministère, selon Draco. « J'ai organisé un véritable commerce du côté des sorciers. Et ces imbéciles d'aurors qui ne savent rien…Crois moi, ça fait des années que Potter s'arrache les cheveux sur ce dossier, et tout ce qu'il a réussi à trouver, c'est que le commanditaire est _peut-être_ une femme. »

Il ricane. Le brun sera toujours une source intarissable d'amusement pour lui. « Mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé tout ça ? Je croyais que tu étais sans le sou ? »

« Qui t'as dit que j'ai _acheté_ ? » fait-elle avec une sorte de joie extatique qui déborde de ses mots. Lui perd son sourire.

« Tu voles ? Toi ? Une sang-pure, réduite à… »

« Oh, Draco, fait-elle nonchalamment en déplaçant un sac, ça fait longtemps que le sang n'a plus d'intérêt au sein des affaires. Tu sais qui dirige pratiquement le département des lois magiques ? Cette sale petite sang de bourbe de Granger ! »

Ses yeux ne peuvent pas s'écarquiller plus. « Mais l'honneur ? La tradition ? Voler, pour une grande famille comme la tienne, c'est…C'est indécent ! »

Les yeux de Pansy reprennent cet aspect vitreux qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques mois. « Quel honneur ? Quelle tradition ? Nos parents sont morts, nos amis en prison, notre réputation trainée dans la boue…Et tu crois qu'on se soucie encore de ça ? Toi, Draco, qui a passé 9 ans à Azkaban, tu te _soucies encore de ça_ ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?! » s'écrie t-il. Il sait au fond que Pansy n'a surement pas eu d'autre alternative, mais il ne peut pas accepter ça. « Mon fils-Mon fils a le sang le plus pur d'Angleterre, je pensais-Il devrait être respecté par toute la haute société… »

« Tu crois que ça les intéresse ? Ricane-t-elle. Ouvre les yeux, Draco ! Tout ce qu'ils verront, c'est le rejeton d'un mangemort fanatique! Et puis franchement, ton fils… »

Il serre les poings, se sentant bouillonner. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a, mon fils ? »

La brune se tait soudainement, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose, et le fixe avec désarroi. « Rien. Je…Oublie. »

Il cligne des yeux. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Sa meilleure amie se mord la lèvre.

« Tu…Devrais poser la question à Potter. Oh, il a passé un coup de cheminette ce matin… Il voulait que tu le contactes… »

Il a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la brune a déjà disparu par les escaliers. Draco fronce les sourcils et esquisse un geste pour la rejoindre, mais la jeune femme réapparait un instant.

« Oh, et Draco…Tu ne diras rien, n'est ce pas ? »

Le ton est plus mordant qu'aimable. Il a un sourire froid.

« Non…Bien sur que non, Pans', pour qui tu me prends ? »

OoOoO

Il est réveillé en sursaut par les cris qui s'élèvent de la cheminée du salon ; à moitié habillé, il se traine jusqu'à l'âtre, et se rend compte un peu tard qu'il a oublié de mettre ses lunettes.

« Oh merlin, Potter, tu es dans un état pitoyable, » fait la voix.

« La ferme, » marmonne t-il mollement en se frottant les yeux. « C'qui ? »

Il y a un reniflement de dégoût. « Malfoy. Pansy m'a dit que tu voulais que je te contacte. Tu as _bu_, non ? »

« Ah, ouais, ça, » fait-il après un bâillement. « Je suis dans le coaltar, Malfoy, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Oui, trois heures moins le quart. »

Il y a une petite pause gênée. « Ecoute, je suis en plein congé… »

« Et tu en profites pour te mettre minable ?, » rigole Malfoy. Le brun roule des yeux. « Bref. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé, Potter ? »

Nouvelle pause. « Hm. Euh, je…Hm, suppose que tu as lu les journaux ? »

« Je me suis contenté d'écouter Pansy se plaindre à longueur de journée de voir ta tronche partout… »

« Hm. Quelle femme charmante. »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Potter, et dis moi ce que tu veux, j'ai pas tout mon temps. »

Il inspire un bon coup. « Est-ce que tu veux venir vivre ici ? »

Troisième pause, beaucoup plus longue. Tellement qu'il a le temps de chercher à tâtons ses lunettes parmi les verres de pur feu à moitié vides. « Pardon ? »

« J'ai dis, est ce que tu veux… »

« J'ai très bien entendu la première fois, abruti ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrai venir ici avec _toi ?_ »

Le brun se gratte l'arrière du crâne avec attention. « Hm, Scorpius sera là une fois par semaine… »

« La rouquine te tuera si elle apprend que tu m'as laissé l'approcher. »

« Ho. C'était, heu, comme qui dirai, dans le contrat. »

Un « Quoi ? » éberlué lui répond. « Quel contrat ? Le contrat de divorce ? Comment tu as pu mettre ça dans le contrat ? Pourquoi tu as mis ça dans le contrat d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi Weasley a accepté ? Qu'est ce que… »

« Doucement, doucement, » fait-il le sourire aux lèvres. « J'en ai longuement discuté avec Ginny, et on en est arrivés à la conclusion que c'était le mieux pour Scorpius. Elle accepte à la condition que je sois toujours présent, et que tu sois soumis au serment inviolable. »

Il peut pratiquement entendre Malfoy réfléchir. Son visage est tendu, mais un air ravi y plane quand même.

« Ok, » fait-il à la surprise d'Harry. « Pas de problème. »

« Tu ne sais même pas en quoi consiste le serment ? »

« On s'en fiche de ça, » répond t-il avec ferveur. « J'emménage quand ? »


	14. Chapter 14

Ooooh, un chapitre même pas un mois après le précédent ?!? Je m'améliore ! (et m'excuse...encore...)

Réponses aux rewiews !

Eronoel : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre pour Scorpius, ça gacherait la surprise, non ? Mais il sait tout de même faire des potions...Albus, mal tourner...On verra bien. Je ne suis pas décidée sur ce que je vais faire de lui...Une proposition ?  
Les sentiments de Scorpius ne sont pas encore très clairs. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont seulement 10 ans...Mais je développerai beaucoup plus en profondeur plus tard dans la fic ! Patience ! :)

Desiderata-girl : merci de toutes tes rewiews XD et ne t'en fais pas, Albus sera "désagréable" bien assez tot (insérer ici un rire machiavélique) ! RETOURNE BOSSER SUR TA FIC AU LIEU DE LIRE CELLES DES AUTRES !!!

Luminuitey : décidemment, j'adore toujours autant recevoir tes rewiews. Et je pleure pour ce beau commentaire perdu à jamais dans les méandres des bugs de ...  
Oui, le divorce était baclé, j'avoue, je rampe comme une larve. J'ai planché dessus pendant un temps fou, et rien ne me convenait. Je n'aime pas ce couple, je le trouve...Baclé, lui aussi. Rowling aurait pu faire mieux que de caser le héros avec sa gentille fangirl au caractère bien trempé, non ? Bref, j'ai un peu plus "poussé" le divorce et ses conséquences dans ce chapitre-ci, en prenant le risque d'être lourde. J'espère que ça va bien passer !  
Contente de savoir qu'Al te plaise ! C'est définitivement mon personnage préféré. Comment un gamin avec un héritage familial, un physique et un nom aussi lourds à porter pourrait avoir une vie banale ? Et je trépigne de joie en voyant que tu as si bien cerné son caractère !  
En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira, je t'embrasse aussi et te remercie encore :p

Rosie74, Paprika Star, Zaika et Yaoi94 : Merci à toutes pour vos rewiews ^^ Et contente de voir que le retour de Draco dans la maison vous fait autant plaisir qu'à moi !

Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris. Vous n'êtes bien entendu pas obligés de mettre des rewiews ! (...mais faites le quand même ?)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

Transplaner ne lui a jamais semblé aussi dur qu'en ce moment.

Refaire le trajet mille fois parcouru, revoir leur maison, leur terre promise, grise, froide et _vide,_ réentendre le jingle de la porte d'entrée, et retrouver les yeux clairs d'Harry, à présent dépourvus de cette flamme qu'elle aimait tant…

Toutes ces choses banales à pleurer, tellement qu'on n'en tirerait même pas une bonne chanson.

Ginny Weasley, anciennement Potter, mère célibataire de 4 enfants, fameuse reporter de Quidditch pour la gazette du sorcier et actuellement en dépression nerveuse se dirige d'un pas en apparence assuré vers son ancienne demeure, réprimant avec difficulté les tremblements dans ses épaules. N'importe quel psychomage de base saurait reconnaitre le trouble dans ses yeux, l'hésitation dans ses pas, la crispation de sa mâchoire, mais pour le spectateur lambda, elle n'est qu'une femme qui vit bien sa trentaine, fière et séduisante, qui retrouve peut-être son amant dans un coin de campagne.

Elle s'avance sur le palier et sonne. La porte ne s'ouvre pas tout de suite. Elle sait pertinemment qu'il est derrière, se composant un visage inexpressif pour ne pas la blesser, pour ne pas paraître faible ou honteux. Alors qu'il l'est, bien plus qu'elle.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvre, et elle se retrouve en face de son ex-mari.

Bizarrement, il n'a pas changé. Elle s'imaginait le retrouver différent, trouver en lui ces défauts que les ex-femmes s'évertuent à chercher chez ceux qui les ont quittées- mais non, il est toujours ce bon vieux Harry, avec ses cheveux en batailles, ses lunettes qui glissent sur son nez et cet air hanté qui le poursuit depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ce _bon vieux Harry_.

« Ginny… »

« Harry. »

Il la laisse entrer en baissant les yeux, à la grande délectation de la rousse. Celle-ci n'accroche pas son manteau dans l'entrée, ne retire pas ses talons hauts et se dirige directement vers le salon, impatiente d'en finir.

Malfoy s'y trouve. A _lui_, par contre, difficile de ne pas trouver de défauts. Ce sale petit rat et son visage cadavérique, sans parler de ses cheveux fillasses et de ses lèvres pincées, n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était à Poudlard.  
Comment Harry pourrait-il la quitter pour _ça _? C'est la question qu'elle se désespère de répondre depuis des mois. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que c'est pour Scorpius. Parlons plutôt du complexe de super-héros.

Le blond se lève à son arrivée, ne semblant ni désolé, ni même en colère. _Il a l'air aussi impatient que moi d'en finir, _songe t-elle_._

Elle sent le regard d'Harry sur son corps, sur ses cheveux qu'elle a savamment coiffés, dans l'espoir-dans l'espoir de quoi, au juste ? Elle-même ne sait pas. Qu'il éprouve du remord ? Qu'il la supplie de lui pardonner, qu'il se traine à ses pieds… ? Mais il n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement, à part pour celui de sortir sa baguette.

Elle tend la main et saisit celle de Malfoy sans un mot. Celle-ci est glaciale. Elle réprime l'envie de retirer ses doigts de l'étau froid, comme si elle touchait de l'acier.

Elle lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Malfoy, pleine de défi et de rage. Ceux-ci ne sont pas froids, ils semblent-aussi improbable que ça puisse paraitre-compréhensifs. Il ne regarde ni Harry qui commence l'incantation, ni leurs mains enlacées, ni même les yeux humides de Ginny- il regarde au-delà.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir apaisée. Ce que les yeux de Malfoy expriment, ce n'est pas un _je suis désolé_, ou un _tu le mérites_, mais un _pas de chance_.

« Tu peux y aller, » dit une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle déglutit légèrement. « Malfoy… » Sa voix casse sur la dernière syllabe. « Malfoy, » reprend t-elle avec plus de fermeté. « Est-ce que tu t'engages à ne pas faire le moindre mal à Scorpius ou à mes enfants ? ».

« Oui, », répond la voix du blond. Un serpent de feu s'échappe de la baguette d'Harry, s'enroulant autour de leurs mains enlacées. Leurs visages sont éclairés par la lumière agressive, dansant dans leurs yeux comme les flammes qui courent sur leurs doigts.

« Et t'engages tu à ne jamais essayer de le ou les soustraire à nous, quelque soit la situation ? »

« Oui, », encore, sans la moindre hésitation. Une deuxième gerbe enflammée rejoint la première, tout aussi indolore.

Elle regarde le visage de Malfoy, ses yeux scintillants, décidés, et plus que tout, sincères.

Les flammes s'enroulent et se nouent, serrant leurs liens indestructibles autour d'eux ; sa main chauffe un court instant, puis la lueur rouge disparait, remplacée par la grisaille de la pièce.

_C'était rapide,_ pense t-elle, un peu hébétée. Elle retire ses doigts de ceux de Malfoy et expire longuement, tandis que le blond recommence à respirer. A coté d'eux, Harry range sa baguette sans un mot.

Ils se fixent un moment, gênés, jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne décide d'écourter sa visite et ne ramasse son sac à main. Malfoy lui fait un signe de tête auquel elle ne répond pas et s'éclipse silencieusement, les laissant seuls.

Harry soupire. « Ca va, toi ? »

« Oui, très bien », fait-elle hypocritement, le menton levé. « Et toi ? »

Il ne sourit pas. « On fait aller. »

_C'est tellement stupide ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses ? Je t'ai fait des enfants ! Je t'ai donné toute ma__** vie**__ !_, hurle t-elle intérieurement. _C'est encore un de tes secrets ? C'est encore un de tes héroïques sacrifices ?_ Mais tout ceci a déjà été dit et redit, sur tous les tons. Et elle n'a jamais eu sa réponse.

Elle lève les yeux et les plante dans ceux d'Harry, intransigeante. _C'est ta dernière chance_.

Le brun fait un geste maladroit, entre l'étreinte et la main tendue, et finit par se retenir, ayant l'air plus désemparé que jamais.

Ginny n'attend pas plus longtemps. Elle sort précipitamment de la maison, et lorsque le vent frais vient toucher son visage, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un court instant, sentant les larmes traitresses couler sur ses joues et ruiner son maquillage.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Draco regarde la rousse s'en aller, aussi dignement que lui permettent ses talons de femme fatale sur des pavés de campagne.

« C'est un véritable trésor que tu laisses s'envoler, j'espère que tu le sais, » dit il à voix haute.

Potter met un temps à répondre, mais sa voix est assurée lorsqu'elle résonne dans le salon ; « Je sais. »

« Elle est belle, intelligente, son sang est pur…Des centaines d'hommes vont s'entre-tuer pour l'avoir. Des hommes plus jeunes, plus beaux et plus drôles que toi…Vraiment, tu n'es pas une grande perte, comment peut-elle pleurer pour un type comme toi ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Il ne semble pas triste, ou en colère, ou quoi que ce soit. Juste lui-même.

Le bon petit gryffondor qui fait toujours ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour les autres.

« Ton complexe de super-héros te tuera, Potter », murmure t-il alors que la porte du salon se ferme silencieusement dans son dos.

OoOoOo

Draco a mis peu de temps à emménager. Pansy ne s'est pas plainte plus que ça, le blond ayant fait entendre qu'il pourrait laisser échapper _quelques petites choses désagréables_ à son sujet si elle parlait de quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Elle l'avait laissé partir avec un air maussade et hargneux, mais il sait bien que deux serpentards comme eux n'auraient pas pu vivre tranquillement pendant bien longtemps.

Il s'est installé dans le grenier, réaménagé à coups de sortilèges par Potter. Il y fait chaud, et il a enfin un véritable lit, mais l'amas de vieux objets le met mal à l'aise, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Et le brun n'avait pas l'air ravi non plus, mais d'un autre côté, ils n'avaient pas d'autres solutions.

Rien de bien palpitant ne lui arrive les semaines suivantes. La maison est affreusement calme, il ne peut pas sortir (Potter n'a toujours pas lâché son idée des sorts de verrouillage) et sa seule compagnie est une légende vivante dépressive. Si encore il pouvait charrier Potter, mais il pense que ce ne serait pas très aimable de le martyriser en ce moment.

Potter n'est pas souvent à la maison, et quand il rentre le soir, il est plus intéressé par son assiette que par Draco. Finalement, ils n'échangent que quelques formalités en l'espace de deux semaines. C'est une situation maladroite ; ils vivent ensemble, mangent à la même table et dorment à quelques mètres de distance, mais Draco a l'impression que des kilomètres les séparent, un parcours jonché par des souvenirs tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres.

Encore une fois, il n'est pas courageux. Il ne veut pas faire le premier pas et s'élancer dans ce désert hostile, en croisade contre l'image que Potter se fait de lui. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Potter semble tout le temps fatigué. Le divorce ne s'est apparemment pas aussi bien passé que la gazette du sorcier le prétend, et Draco tombe souvent sur des papiers et des dossiers du quartier des lois magiques. Parfois, il se laisse aller à les lire, découvrant les chiffres exorbitant que la Weasley demande en pension alimentaire. Il se doute que le brun est blindé, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Pansy, son compte de Gringotts pillé régulièrement par le ministère, dans l'espoir de la faire craquer.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Il l'avoue, il se sent redevable envers Potter. Voir ses cernes et son air atterré jour après jour ne le ravie pas. Et il a vaguement peur de retrouver son corps inerte un matin, pendu à la charpente du grenier, ou pire, empoisonné à coups de potions.

Le gryffondor a fait tant de choses pour lui, et même si Draco ne l'aime pas particulièrement, un Malfoy sait honorer ses dettes.

Mais, d'un autre côté, il se demande sérieusement ce qui lui a prit de l'accueillir chez lui.

« Franchement, Potter, » se lance t-il un soir, faisant preuve d'un courage peu habituel. « Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici ? »

L'auror lève les yeux de son rapport, fixant un point à côté de l'oreille de Draco pendant un certain temps. Celui-ci se refuse à le regarder et fixe à la place les dizaines de feuilles entre les mains de Potter. En plus des règlements du divorce, il ramène une montagne de travail à la maison tous les soirs. Draco se demande vaguement si des tendances masochistes ne seraient pas à incriminer.

Il se racle la gorge.

« Je…Ce n'était pas sur, chez Parkinson… Et Scorpius…»

« Oui, bon, j'ai déjà entendu ton bobard, mais la vraie raison ? »

Le brun se mordille la lèvre.

« J'ai jamais vécu seul. »

Draco hausse savamment un sourcil, dévisageant Potter qui ne baisse pas les yeux. _Eviter de se moquer._ « A 34 ans ? »

Potter hausse les épaules et commence à ranger ses dossiers, mais Draco ne lâchera pas l'affaire. « Tu t'es marié si tôt que ça ? »

« 23 ans. »

Il écarquille les yeux. « Et ton premier enfant ? »

« 24… »

Il a un petit sifflement. « T'as pas perdu ton temps, hein ? »

Potter hausse un sourcil amusé, malgré son air fatigué. « Tu peux parler, Scorpius a un an de moins que James. » Puis, songeur ; « Je crois ? »

Draco sourit, satisfait d'avoir orienté la discussion là où il le voulait. « Il est né en Aout 2006. Quand est ce que vous fêtez son anniversaire ? »

Le brun se mord la lèvre. « Le 1er janvier, comme Al. » Il semble hésiter un moment, son regard passant des dossiers couverts de lignes à Draco. Puis son visage s'éclaire.

« Peut-être que j'ai des albums photo quelque part… »

Ils passent leur soirée à discuter de leurs enfants, Potter le couvrant jusqu'au cou de photos mouvantes de Scorpius et d'anecdotes toutes plus croustillantes les unes que les autres. Il se surprend à penser que le gryffondor n'est pas si désagréable que ça, surtout lorsqu'il fait apparaitre une bouteille de bière au beurre ; ils savourent le breuvage dans le calme, et lorsqu'ils vont se coucher, c'est sans avoir levé la main l'un sur l'autre une seule fois.

Cette nuit, allongé dans son lit, Draco jubile de sa réussite, brandissant intérieurement la bannière du croisé qui découvre sa première oasis.

OoOoO

Il fait nuit. Une nuit noire, une nuit d'encre. Une nuit silencieuse et humide, une de celles qui préparent l'été.

Une nuit qui sent l'orage.

Scorpius se glisse hors de la chambre. Ses pieds sont glacés, comme ses mains, comme sa peau. Ses lèvres sont sèches et gercées. Les battements de son cœur sont silencieux.

Le parquet grince, mais il n'y fait pas attention. Tout en descendant le bel escalier que sa mère a aimé au premier coup d'œil, il songe que cette maison est trop grande pour lui. Cette maison est trop grande pour tout le monde. Elle ne contient pas assez de personnes. Elle manque de tout. De chemises sales, de déodorant pour homme, de vieux rasoir sur le meuble de la salle de bain. Il la_ déteste_.

Il ouvre la porte du frigidaire à l'étage, son épiderme accueillant l'air froid avec délectation : il n'essaie pas d'être silencieux lorsqu'il sort les provisions une par une. Il a mûrit, pense t-il avec amertume. Et les potions sans sommeil de sa mère sont assez puissantes pour couvrir les sons d'un éléphant en rut.

Il remonte difficilement les escaliers, les bras chargés, laissant tomber un yaourt ou deux : il ne prend même pas la peine de ramasser. Grand-mère s'en occupera demain matin pour son tour de surveillance.

Lorsqu'il pousse la porte de la nouvelle chambre de James, il est accueilli par des reniflements sonores. Quelqu'un allume une petite lampe de chevet, trop neuve pour être honnête.

La tente est placée dans le meilleur endroit possible, collée contre le lit de James, pour que celui-ci puisse se cacher à l'intérieur aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. La lampe de chevet est au milieu de celle-ci, créant des formes grotesques et inquiétantes sur les murs. Quelqu'un s'amuse à faire des ombres chinoises à travers les draps tendus. Scorpius se glisse par l'entrée.

Al est assis au fond, Lily blottie entre ses jambes, sa tête rousse enfoncée contre son torse de gamin ; elle pleure doucement, à la façon des enfants qui n'ont même plus la force de simuler une crise de larmes pour être consolés. Ses petits poings blancs gisent, las, en boule contre son ventre, tandis que les longs doigts pâles d'Al font des merveilles pour assécher ses jolis yeux bleus. Lily ne leur prête pas la moindre attention.

James est contorsionné dans un coin ; ses longs membres ont du mal à se trouver une place dans leur étroite cachette, mais pour une fois, il fait des efforts pour ne déranger personne. Il se tourne vers Scorpius lorsque celui-ci dépose son butin près de la lampe.

« On avait vraiment besoin de fromage ? », demande t-il à voix haute. Lorsqu'on souffre d'une vraie douleur, lancinante, étouffante, harassante, les chuchotements sont rabaissés aux répliques de mauvais films dramatiques.

Le blond hausse les épaules. « Tu veux de quoi ? »

« Bah, tant qu'on y est… Donne-moi du gouda. »

Ils se préparent à manger en silence. Les longues nuits blanches, ça ne se fait pas le ventre vide…Tandis que Lily dévore ses petits yop les uns après les autres, prise d'une espèce de boulimie nerveuse, Al caresse ses cheveux flamboyants, tout en fixant la lampe sans la voir.

Comment une telle chose a pu arriver ?

Comment leur famille s'est retrouvée éclatée, déchirée ?

Il ne connait pas les réponses à ces questions. Il pense que personne ne sait, que personne ne saura jamais. Il n'est pas sur qu'on peut expliquer la séparation de deux êtres, qu'on peut décrire la douleur, la colère, la tristesse. Il sait aussi que ce n'est rien, que ça arrive tous les jours, partout, avec n'importe qui. Mais il ne sait pas comment tout ces gens font pour survivre. Pour tenir le coup.

Il regarde sa fratrie. James tremble de rage, ses yeux brillants de douleur, comme un animal qu'on aurait blessé. Ses poings sont serrés étroitement, et Scorpius sait malheureusement qui il rêve de frapper. Il s'imagine que la vengeance le fera se sentir mieux. Mais qui peut croire que la douleur disparaitra aussi facilement ?

Lily est silencieuse comme jamais. Ses cheveux décoiffés et ses yeux à l'expression perdue lui font mal. Elle doit être celle qui souffre le plus, la plus fragile. Leur petite princesse, enfermée dans un donjon inconnu, sa robe déchirée, son diadème écrasé ; il sait qu'à partir de maintenant, ce sera à eux, ses frères, de s'occuper d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs parents aillent mieux…Jusqu'à ce que son prince aux lunettes mal ajustées ne se décide à venir la chercher.

La peau d'Al est plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux verts ressortant incroyablement au milieu d'un nid de cheveux noirs. Son expression est indescriptible, et soudainement, Scorpius est frappé par cette ressemblance irréelle avec leur père ; il a l'impression de se retrouver en face d'une apparition. Il a envie de frapper ce visage, de lui demander, _pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fais subir tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ce choix ?_

Il sait qu'Al le laisserait faire.

Il regarde sa fratrie, et pense, _c'est à cause de moi, tout ça. C'est moi qui les ai fait souffrir. C'est moi qui ai tout détruit. Draco était dans son droit, n'est ce pas ? Papa a fait les mauvais choix, mais c'est moi qui ai tout déclenché._

Ses yeux commencent à lui piquer.

Si seulement il avait choisi une autre famille ! Une femme seule, un veuf...Un orphelinat ! Si seulement il avait choisi un orphelinat ! Ils ne souffriraient pas comme ça, pas comme ça…Il l'aurait attendu…Il n'aurait pas pensé…Pas aimé…

Il lève les yeux, et veut s'excuser, mais sa langue reste bloquée : à la place, il sent de lourdes larmes couler le long de ses joues et humidifier ses lèvres craquelées.

James le prend dans ses bras, murmurant des choses qu'il oubliera bien assez vite. Il pense entendre des _ce n'est pas ta faute_, des _ce sont les adultes_, mais il continue de sangloter, _désolé, désolé_…

Ils ne parlent plus de toute la soirée. Alors que la nuit avance, ils se serrent les uns contre les autres, en silence : James recouvre ses frères et sœur de ses propres couvertures : Scorpius sacrifie sa part pour Lily qui tremble et se glisse contre elle, la serrant contre lui et embrassant son front.  
Albus ne dit rien, fixant le toit de leur havre improvisé d'un air las. Ses mains sont crispées sur son ventre, sa peau pâle veinée de bleu ressortant dans l'ombre. Lorsque personne ne se décide à se déplacer, confortablement emmitouflé dans un cocon de chaleur, il en lève une et claque des doigts.

La lumière s'éteint.

OoOoOo

Lorsque le jour se lève, Albus est le seul de réveillé.

Lily est roulée en boule contre lui : ses cheveux lui chatouillent le nez et s'infiltrent sous son haut de pyjama. Il s'éloigne en faisant attention à ne pas les tirer, et couvre sa sœur, qui renifle un remerciement endormi.

Score lui tourne le dos : il a blottit sa tête contre le bras de James, qui lui a donné sa couverture durant la nuit. Albus les fixe un moment, observant leurs corps immobiles, avec cette impression de vide qu'on éprouve certains matins trop silencieux. L'odeur de peinture fraiche lui agresse les narines, malgré tout le temps qu'il a eu pour s'y habituer...

La porte de la chambre grince. Il se rallonge discrètement et écoute les voix à travers les draps tendus.

« Quel massacre…Ils ne te posent pas trop de problèmes ? » Il sursaute en entendant la voix de son père.

_Il est revenu !_ Il est de retour ! Juste derrière ce mur de tissu, son père ! Il se mord la lèvre, se retenant de se jeter hors de la tente et de courir dans ses bras. Ce ne serait pas malin.

« Non…Non. Mais cette semaine… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je les prends. »

« …Et _lui_… »

« Je ferai attention, je te le jure. Il ne peut rien leur faire. »

Il étouffe un soupir de déception, mais ne peut s'empêcher d'être soulagé malgré tout. Il lui a tellement manqué...

Les voix baissent d'un ton. Al tend l'oreille, mais les murmures finissent par s'évaporer, comme par magie. Il sait pourtant que quelque chose se passe, derrière les murs. Il _espère_ que quelque chose se passe.

Reprend-la._ Reprend-la !_, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser. Pense à Lily et Scorpius ! Pense à nous ! Pense à _moi_ !

_Pense à moi !_


	15. Chapter 15

Hey tout le monde ! Encore une bonne pause avant le nouveau chapitre...

Réponses aux rewiews !

Hasuu : Hé oui, enfin :) Merci de ta rewiew !

Hlo : Merci beaucoup pour ce beau commentaire 83 J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Felinness : Waouh, la longue rewiew ! Je vais essayer de répondre correctement. Oui, Ginny emporte les enfants avec elle- Mais la plupart des divorces se passent ainsi, c'est triste à dire, mais c'est vrai...Il y en a un qui gagne (la mère, le plus souvent), et un autre qui perd...Je pense que personne n'était en état d'expliquer tout clairement aux enfants. Ginny était effondrée, Harry devait gérer tellement de choses- et je pense que Molly était tellement surprise par la nouvelle qu'elle n'a pas su quoi dire ou quoi penser. Mais elle s'occupe quand même de ses petits enfants en attendant que Ginny aille mieux.  
Je pense que ton avis sur Ginny est quand même un peu dur...Tu pardonnerais, toi, si ton mari t'avait caché tant de choses, avait mis votre famille en danger pour un assassin ? Personnellement, je lui aurait enlevé mes enfants vite fait et je me serai réfugiée dans un endroit sur avec eux XD  
Merci pour ta rewiew, il n'y a rien que j'aime plus que les critiques :)

Desiderata-girl : JAMAIS ! PLUTOT MOURIR ! Mais tu vas surement deviner pour Albus là...Fais moi part de tes réflexions (mais ne spoile pas dans les rewiews quand même !) !

Na0k0-chan : Merci beaucoup :) surtout pour le très bien pensé, parce que j'ai la vague impression qu'elle part en live, cette fic. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! (ps : magnifique avatar XD)

LumiNuitey : Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments :) ! Je n'étais pas sure de moi pour décrire le divorce-tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. J'ai du trifouiller dans les méandres de mon imagination...Et j'ai la vague impression que tu comprends mieux que moi ce que j'ai écris.  
Désolée pour la période critique (j'espère que ça va mieux)...  
Par contre, pour la fratrie qui se soude, je n'ai eu aucun mal à imaginer. J'ai un frère et une soeur, et dans les périodes de crises, nous avons déjà eu ce réflexe de se réunir dans une des chambres pour construire une cabane de draps et y apporter des vivres, comme des exilés en terre hostile...Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir fait ça.  
Pareil pour la nouvelle maison. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je n'ai jamais supporté de quitter ma maison, celle que mes parents avaient construit en s'endettant pour des années pour nous voir grandir à la campagne. C'est comme quitter un cocon auquel on appartient, rempli de souvenirs d'enfance, de grandes scènes familiales...C'est ce même sentiment dont tu parles, cette sensation que tout bascule, que tout change. On est persuadés qu'on en trouvera plus jamais, des endroits, une famille comme ça, mais les choses finissent toujours pas s'arranger avec le temps.  
Aimer avoir mal avec les personnages ? Oui, peut-être...(enfin, il y a intérêt, vu que mes personnages sont quasiment la définition de la douleur : ils passent leur temps à souffrir).  
Et hm...Désolée de t'avoir mis les larmes aux yeux, aussi (non, je suis pas contente, voyons !).  
C'est vrai que c'était la fin la plus plausible-j'ai du mal à imaginer comment ça aurait pu se passer autrement-mais je trouvai ça "expédié". Si Rowling avait développé la relation de Ginny et Harry, je n'aurai pas réagi de cette façon je pense...Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit faite pour écrire des histoires d'amour, en fait. C'est pas son truc, tu ne trouves pas ?  
Merci encore une fois pour tes rewiews ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que tu ne me lançera pas des pierres vu tout le temps que je met à poster !  
Bisous !  
(oh, et ps : j'ai fait quelques fanarts, mais vu que j'ai stoppé mon blog, il va falloir que je les héberge autre part...je te préviendrai quand ça sera fait !)

Caroline : Aw, you're such a cute one ! Merci pour toutes ces rewiews, tu es un ange...Je te spoilerai pendant des heures en narguant Julie, tu vas voir, ça va être génial.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes critiques/cris indignés/vomissements dans vos rewiews !

* * *

Il a l'impression de vivre comme dans un rêve.

Les scènes s'enchainent, sans fil conducteur ; les paroles sont floues et il n'arrive pas à suivre tout ce qu'on lui dit, et pourtant, il se lève, marche, boit son café au bureau, tous les matins, le même depuis 10 ans. Il continue de travailler, beaucoup plus qu'auparavant, lui dit Anthony du département des transports magiques, mais Harry n'arrive pas à faire la différence.

Il capte les regards condescendants ou compatissants sur lui, et les pupilles de son meilleur ami dans son dos, qui lui trouent la peau ; ses paroles dédaigneuses à peine murmurées pèsent sur sa conscience, et il pense qu'il est soulagé que Ron ait déménagé de leur bureau commun il y a 3 ans.

Il se voit rentrer chez lui le soir, il voit des cheveux blonds dans un flash, il mange, dort un peu- et il sent le vent frais du printemps s'engouffrer sous son manteau lorsqu'il va récupérer les enfants pour la semaine, la récompense salvatrice pour toutes ces semaines de voyage en solitaire.

Ginny l'emmène à l'étage, lui montrant la maison neuve, et il hoche la tête mollement, approuvant, _oui, vous serez bien ici_. Il voit la chambre de James, une grande salle aux murs jaunes, squattée par ses frères et sœur dans un bordel monstre. Il n'a pas l'impression de parler, mais sa gorge vibre douloureusement et Ginny lui répond des choses ineptes, avant de refermer la porte et de redescendre l'escalier.

Ils se sont installés dans le salon, juste en face de la baie vitrée : il est à peine neuf heures et le soleil a refait son apparition, jouant à cache-cache avec la brume grisâtre du matin.

Cette fois, il est sur qu'ils ne parlent pas. Ginny a fait le thé, juste comme Harry l'apprécie, et ils savourent en silence ce souvenir amer, ces flashes de matinées passées dans leur lit, dans le salon, à boire exactement le même liquide, dans ces mêmes tasses, offertes par Molly le jour de leur mariage.

Sauf qu'autour d'eux, tout a changé.

La maison, les fauteuils sur lesquels ils sont assis, leurs doigts crispés, les cernes de Ginny et ses propres rides, tirant perfidement au coin de ses yeux- tout lui rappelle qu'ils sont vieux, qu'ils sont fatigués de tout cela, que tout ce qu'ils ont construit a été détruit par leur faute, par sa faute : il n'a plus ses enfants à ses côtés pour lui montrer qu'ils ont réussi à créer quelque chose, quelque chose de beau et d'unique, quelque chose de vivant et qui grandit, grâce à eux. Il n'a plus le regard reconnaissant de Malfoy posé sur lui, ni la main rassurante d'Hermione sur son épaule.

En cet instant, il n'a que les yeux fatigués de son ex-femme, qui a déposé les armes. Cela l'attriste plus qu'il ne le voudrait, parce qu'il n'a pas connu Ginny faible. Ginny ne s'est jamais montrée faible.

Un petit son de vaisselle qu'on repose sur sa coupelle le tire de ses pensées. Ginny lui demande d'une voix atone s'il a finit, si elle peut débarrasser, et il lui tend sa tasse à moitié vide avec un pauvre sourire. Elle s'en va dans la cuisine sans un mot, sa longue robe de sorcière trainant derrière elle.

A peine a-t-elle disparu derrière un pan de mur qu'un bruit de pas le fait se tourner.

Un des enfants se tient dans l'escalier, les pieds nus et le pyjama débraillé. Harry sent son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour dire le nom, mais sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillent, vifs, concentrés et _conscients_ pour le plus bref des instants.

Ce n'est pas un petit corps chétif qui se tient sur la marche de bois, et le visage caché par les ombres, Harry le connait, il connait cette expression, et ces doigts fins et pâles, d'un blanc maladif, qui se tendent vers lui comme il _brandit sa baguette…_

_**Avada Kedavra !**_

Il ferme les yeux, fuyant la vision, fuyant cette sensation qui l'assaille de toutes parts, qui lui hurle, _oh, tu crois pouvoir t'échapper_, mais il sait bien que _ça ne finira jamais, Potter !_

« Papa ? »

C'est le premier mot qu'il entend distinctement depuis ce qui lui semble une éternité. Il rouvre les yeux. Ses enfants sont devant lui, dans l'escalier, le fixant comme s'il était un fantôme, comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas. Leur peau est pâle, c'est vrai, mais pas comme _la sienne_, la leur est pure et laiteuse, et leurs yeux brillants…

Ils ne lui ressemblent pas.

_C'était juste une hallucination. C'était juste la fatigue. Il est mort, il ne reviendra plus, et tu dois arrêter d'y penser, une bonne fois pour toute._

Il se jette hors du canapé, les bras tendus et les yeux humides : il serre ses enfants contre lui, embrassant leurs paupières, caressant leurs cheveux et essayant de tous les prendre dans ses bras, de tous les garder contre lui en même temps, de ne plus laisser partir personne, jamais.

OoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils rentrent à la maison-la vraie, pas l'usurpatrice où leur mère les a enfermés-, Lily pousse un cri de joie, détache enfin sa main de celle de son père et se jette dans les escaliers, abandonnant la petite troupe pour sa chambre tout en criant, _papa, vient m'aider à décharger mon sac !_

Leur père souri et fait voler leurs bagages le long du couloir, se débrouillant pour rejoindre l'étage sans rien laisser tomber, tout en gardant un œil sur eux, mais Scorpius pense que ce n'est pas vraiment la peine. Personne n'a envie de s'éloigner de lui de plus de quelques mètres en ce moment. Les doigts d'Al sont cramponnés à son t-shirt, et James a laissé son amertume de côté et lui jette des regards en coin constamment.

Ils retrouvent leurs chambres avec joie : elles sont propres et les lits sont parfaitement faits, mais leur père n'a jamais été très doué avec les sorts de ménage. Il jette un coup d'œil au couloir et se demande où se trouve Draco.

Lorsque leurs affaires sont enfin sorties de leurs sacs, ils s'assoient tous sur le lit de Lily, qui est un peu petit pour tout le monde-mais c'est toujours une bonne excuse pour se coller à leur père. Ce dernier les entoure de ses bras, les serrant contre lui, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il jette un coup d'œil à Al qui a fermé les yeux, bercé par les bras chauds.

Il y a un instant de silence où ils restent blottis les uns contre les autres. Puis leur père se met à parler, d'une voix grave que Scorpius ne lui reconnait pas :

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous. Et ça risque de durer comme ça un petit moment encore… »

Quelque part, il entend un reniflement.

« Mais maman et moi, on fera tout pour que ça se passe bien. Nous vous aimons plus que n'importe quoi au monde, et la dernière chose qu'on veut, c'est que vous soyez malheureux. Vous le savez, n'est ce pas ? »

Ils hochent la tête. James a l'air plus désemparé que jamais.

« Je suis désolé que ça se passe comme ça. Mais ça va aller mieux. Je vous le promets. »

Leur père embrasse leurs fronts un par un, et les serre plus fort.

« Je ferai tout pour que ça aille mieux… »

Pour le diner, il commande exceptionnellement des Magic's pizzas, quelque chose qu'ils ne faisaient jamais lorsqu'ils vivaient tous ensemble, parce que leur mère tient à leur santé. Celle aux 4 fromages surprises de Scorpius est grasse et délicieuse, dégoulinante sur ses doigts : le rire clair de Lily résonne dans le salon lorsque sa part commence à onduler comme une vague, éclaboussant ses joues de sauce tomate, et pour la première fois, il pense que, quelque part, il pourrait avoir quelques avantages, ce divorce.

OoOoOo

Il est déjà 11 heures lorsque Draco se décide à descendre de sa chambre ; il a entendu les enfants se coucher, et il est affamé. A peine arrive t-il au rez-de-chaussée qu'il sent les effluves de nourriture atteindre ses narines : il se lèche les babines, se glissant dans la cuisine et ouvrant la grande boite froide (_fri-beau_ ou quelque chose du même genre) comme un malpropre.

Potter le rejoint au moment même où il porte la part de pizza froide à sa bouche : c'est la première fois qu'il a l'air aussi heureux depuis des semaines, et son sourire est contagieux. Draco s'assoit à même le meuble, juste à côté de l'évier, comme s'il avait encore 16 ans et qu'il avait une conversation de minuit avec Blaise.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? »

Le sourire de Potter est si large qu'il découvre ses dents. « Beaucoup mieux que je ne l'espérai…C'est pas encore la joie, bien sur, mais je suis sur que ça va s'améliorer. »

D'un geste de la main, il fait sortir deux verres des placards, les fait se remplir de bièraubeurre et les fait voleter jusqu'à eux. Draco attrape le sien et fixe son contenu, dubitatif.

« Tu n'as pas autre chose que ça ? Du whisky pur malt, par exemple ? »

Potter roule des yeux, de façon assez désagréable. « Pas quand les enfants sont là, Malfoy. J'en rachèterai en fin de semaine. »

Il hausse les épaules, en évitant soigneusement de répondre quelque chose de vulgaire. Potter et lui se sont mis d'accord pour se comporter le plus civilement possible, pour que leur cohabitation ne devienne pas un enfer, mais parfois, c'est vraiment difficile. Il fait encore exploser des objets en verre tellement le brun l'énerve, mais cela arrive beaucoup moins souvent qu'à Poudlard, où on avait fini par envoyer une facture à son père pour tous les objets qu'il avait détruit durant sa scolarité.

Potter s'assoit en face de lui, sur la table familiale en bois encore couverte de saletés. Draco l'observe du coin de l'œil un petit moment.

« Et Scorpius ? Il n'a rien dit ? »

« Pas devant les autres, non. »

Il hoche la tête et retourne à sa pizza. Potter le regarde à son tour.

« Tu devrais descendre demain. Il faudra bien que tu te décides à les affronter un jour ou l'autre. »

Il grimace. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Potter a un sourire que Draco qualifierait de coquin, s'il ne le connaissait pas. « Timide, Malfoy ? »

Il esquive en finissant son verre. Le sourire de Potter diminue mais ne disparait pas.

« Tu descendras, demain. Même si je dois te faire sortir à coup d'expulso. Compris ? »

Il grogne vaguement quelque chose, sachant que le brun ne lâchera pas. Celui-ci reste à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit de manger, et ils vont se coucher ensemble, se souhaitant à chacun une bonne nuit alors qu'ils se séparent au pied de l'escalier menant au grenier.

Il est à peine surpris lorsqu'il voit Scorpius assis sur son lit, dans un pyjama qui semble bien trop léger aux yeux de Draco pour un printemps aussi froid. Il enlève son pull et lui met sur les épaules.

« Bonjour à toi aussi », lui fait son fils avec un grand sourire.

Il souri à son tour et ébouriffe les cheveux blonds. « Bonjour. Tu vas bien ? »

Les yeux gris se voilent un court instant, avant que Scorpius ne réponde, « Oui, je crois. »

Il soupire en s'adossant contre l'un des murs, et laisse son fils se coller légèrement à lui, bras contre bras. Il fronce les sourcils en songeant qu'il semble un peu plus âgé que la dernière fois où il l'a vu, alors que ça ne fait que quelques semaines, finalement.

Ils discutent longuement, à voix basse. Scorpius lui raconte la vie dans la nouvelle maison- une grande demeure, avec des chambres colorés, des murs de brique rouge et un escalier de bois, qu'il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier du tout, bizarrement. Il explique les crises de larmes de Lily et leur grand-mère qui joue les garde-fous pour la Weaslette, qui a arrêté toute activité-même la cuisine. Il explique, d'une voix plus basse encore, le comportement bizarre d'Albus, qui erre dans la maison comme un fantôme et n'ouvre presque plus la bouche, alors qu'il est toujours le premier à parler habituellement-et la colère de James, qui a un compte à régler avec lui, lui murmure Scorpius avec un regard désolé.

« Je me doute bien qu'il a une dent contre moi, » fait-il en secouant la tête. « Il ne faut pas se voiler la face en se disant que ce n'est pas ma faute, hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas _exactement_ ta faute, » répond Scorpius en baissant les yeux.

Il réfléchit à ça. « Personne n'a voulu que ça se passe comme ça, pas vrai ? Mais c'est arrivé quand même. » Il pose sa main dans le dos de son fils, essayant d'être rassurant. « La vie se passe souvent comme ça. Certaines choses ne fonctionnent pas pour toujours. »

« Mais ça semblait se passer si bien, » fait son fils tristement.

« Je sais. » Il aimerait rajouter quelque chose, peut être parler de sa sixième année et comment tout a basculé, l'enfermement de son père, le ministère, sa mère, le maitre-toute sa vie changeant du jour au lendemain, ses repères fuyant les uns après les autres, les idées les plus basiques lui échappant complètement, alors que la veille même tout semblait si simple, alors que _tout semblait se passer si bien_.

Mais il ne peut que répéter, « Je sais bien », sa main traçant des cercles dans le dos courbé de son bébé, qui pleure doucement contre lui.

OoOoOo

Le lendemain se passe en famille, dans le salon : tout est silencieux, calme et tranquille, alors qu'ils sont assis dans des fauteuils, à regarder la télé, ou jouer à des jeux de société. Ils ne mangent pas vraiment à heures fixes, mais grignotent ici et là ce qui leur tombe sous la main, toujours en pyjama, allongés par terre autour d'un bol de pop corn instantanés (Molly en aurait _hurlé_ d'horreur).

Il commence à pleuvoir vers 1 heure, et la musique apaisante des gouttes d'eau berce la maison toute entière. Harry est allongé sur le fauteuil en face de la télé, portant sa vieille robe froissée du ministère, un sachet de crackers au fromage posée sur le torse : les enfants sont assis devant lui sur la moquette, construisant un château de cartes explosives et regardant d'un œil le film du dimanche après midi.

C'est une scène très familiale, très douce, du genre qu'on se repasse en boucle à la retraite, quand les enfants ont quitté la maison : Harry savoure ce petit moment de bonheur, écoutant Lily chantonner tout en coiffant sa Barbie et lui demandant une énième fois s'il pourrait lui changer ses cheveux en quelque chose d'un peu plus clair, oui, voilà, ça sera parfait comme ça, merci.

C'est cet instant parfait que Malfoy choisit pour faire son apparition.

Il n'est pas le premier à le voir, à son grand regret : il comprend lorsque Lily reste bouche bée, ses yeux grands ouverts et ses petits doigts serrant sa poupée si fort qu'Harry est presque sur de voir les joues de silicone gonfler sous la pression. Il se redresse, laissant tomber ses crackers par terre et regardant par-dessus le canapé Malfoy, figé dans l'entrée, ayant l'air de se demander ce qu'il fabrique ici.

Puis c'est James, se levant d'un bond et pointant un doigt vengeur sur le nouveau venu, un cri de rage au bord des lèvres tandis que ses oreilles prennent la même teinte que ses cheveux.

« Comment est-ce que tu oses te montrer ! »

« Doucement, James ! » Dit-il en attrapant son fils avant qu'il ne se jette sur Malfoy. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute… »

« Pas de sa faute ? _Pas de sa faute ?_ C'est depuis qu'il est arrivé qu'on a tout ces problèmes ! »

Il peut pratiquement sentir le blond pâlir dans le fond et faire demi-tour. « Tu restes ici, Malfoy ! »

C'est au tour de Scorpius de se lever, l'air mal à l'aise. « Draco, tu… »

« Tu l'appelles par son _prénom _? », l'invectives James, qui est déjà rouge jusqu'au bout du nez. « C'est à cause de lui que papa et maman se sont séparés ! C'est lui qui t'a abandonné ! »

« Il a fait ça pour me protéger, James ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et ben si tu l'aimes tellement, si- si il est tellement_ mieux_ que nous, pourquoi tu ne retournes pas avec lui en _prison_ ? »

La gifle fuse sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'y penser. Il entend Lily et-bizarrement- Malfoy étouffer un cri de surprise. Il tient toujours James par le bras, et son fils touche sa joue avec une expression de stupeur.

« Ne. Parle. Plus. Jamais comme ça à ton frère. »

Il sent à nouveau la colère monter en lui, comme s'il entrait en éruption. Dans le fond, Malfoy fait quelque pas, et murmure, « Potter, c'est bon, calme toi… ».

« Non, » fait-il fermement. « Ecoutez bien parce que c'est la dernière fois que je le dirai. Scorpius est membre à part entière de notre famille, au même titre que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, et ça ne sera jamais de sa faute ou celle de Malfoy que j'ai quitté Ginny. »

James grimace, comme si le fait de parler ouvertement du divorce lui infligeait une autre gifle. « Mais depuis qu'il… »

« Il était peut-être l'élément déclencheur, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. » Il ferme les yeux un instant, se forçant à respirer calmement. « J'aurai quitté votre mère malgré tout. Ne le jugez pas pour ça. »

James baisse les yeux, cachant son expression à Harry : il finit par lui lâcher le bras, mais le roux ne bouge pas pour autant.

« Excuse-toi auprès de ton frère. »

Il se tourne vers Scorpius, les poings enfoncés dans les poches et la tête baissée, et marmonne d'une petite voix : « Désolé, je le pensais pas-promis… »

Scorpius rougi, et sans un mot, tapote l'épaule de son frère. « C'est pas grave, James. »

Il pense que ça suffira pour l'instant, et le sourire que ses deux garçons s'échangent lui fait pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourne vers Malfoy, qui n'a pas bougé, les bras croisés comme s'il avait froid, l'expression incertaine. Il lui fait signe d'approcher, ce que fait le blond timidement.

« Vous connaissez déjà Draco, » fait-il en le tirant à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule. « Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de lui ou quoi que ce soit. Ginny et moi avons fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas vous faire le moindre mal, et de toute façon, il n'a aucune mauvaise intention. »

Scorpius et Al hochent la tête à l'encontre de Malfoy, mais James garde une attitude renfrognée, jetant de temps à autres des regards agacés vers le blond, comme ci celui-ci lui volait jusqu'à son oxygène. Lily le fixe avec de grands yeux, cachée derrière Albus, mais au moins, elle ne pleure pas. Malfoy lui adresse un sourire contrit- qu'Harry trouve plutôt avenant de sa part- et elle se cache entièrement derrière son grand frère.

« Il va vivre ici à partir de maintenant. Je sais que ça ne vous plait pas, » ajoute t-il vivement suite au cri de James, « mais il n'est pas aussi imbuvable qu'il en a l'air. Et s'il arrivait qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit, je m'arrangerai personnellement pour être celui qui le virera à coups de pieds au derrière. » Cette fois-ci, c'est Malfoy qui lui jette un regard offensé, mais Harry sait mieux que quiconque qu'il vaut mieux ne rien ajouter.

James a un petit rictus impérieux et retourne à sa partie de cartes, comme si le fait que Malfoy restait ici était une gracieuseté incommensurable de sa part. Scorpius hésite à le rejoindre, et finalement s'assoit à côté de son grand frère en souriant à son père, et articulant les mots, _on se voit plus tard_. Lily se blottie entre eux, jetant des regards furtifs au blond, comme si elle avait peur qu'il se mette à faire quelque chose de très dangereux d'une minute à l'autre.

Al ne dit rien et s'assoit dans le canapé, à la place qu'Harry occupait, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Harry regarde Malfoy. Celui-ci a l'air assez soulagé, mais il n'a pas de sourire pour lui lorsqu'il sort du salon.


	16. Chapter 16

Oui, je poste un chapitre à 3 heures du matin. Oui, je suis folle. Oui, j'ai du boulot en retard. Et ouiii, je suis épuisée 8(

Réponses aux rewiews, assez rapide parce que vraiment, je veux juste rejoindre mon lit et m'effondrer dessus là :

caroline : Tu es merveilleuse. Voilà. C'est dit. Le chapitre est plus long parce que j'ai essayé de faire les gamins plus enfantins, comme tu me l'avais dit, et Malfoy encore plus bitchy, rien que pour tes beaux yeux. (Au fait, rejoins donc la guilde des fanficteuses folles à lier. Yeees, join uuuus ! We have cookies !)

Felinness : Haha, oui, il faut protéger la santé de ces petits bouts XD  
Les enfants ne risquent pas (et ne comptent pas) de parler de Malfoy à quiconque. Le fait qu'ils n'aillent pas à l'école aide beaucoup. Mais je pense que Ginny et Harry feront quelque chose à ce sujet plus tard.  
Bonne lecture et merci de suivre 83

Hasuu : J'aime penser qu'Harry est tout aussi nul en cuisine qu'en ménage. Mais Draco va mettre un peu d'ordre là dedans dans ce chapitre- j'ai un peu honte, la moitié du chapitre parle de _ménage_. Mais il est plutôt long, donc...Vous me pardonnez ?  
Albus ne préparait rien, il était juste...Ben, plutôt dépressif.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira !

ilovedramas : XD quelle rewiew enjouée ! Oui, il y aura bien un yaoi harry/draco. Merci de ta lecture !

desiderata-girl : raaaaah, mais attennnnnnd ! Tu me fais penser à quel point cette fic avance lentement et ça me stresse XD

LumiNuitey : Merci (encore une fois) pour ta rewiew :) Non, tu ne rêves pas, tout ça, c'était voulu (et est ce que tous les pères sont pareils ? Parce que je m'inspire largement du mien pour Harry XD). J'essaie de flirter un peu plus avec la légéreté à partir de ce chapitre. Les choses s'arrangent enfin, les tensions s'évaporent...Et la situation se stabilise pour tout le monde. Le tremblement de terre est passé, il est temps de reconstruire.  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant 8) Bisous !

Mireille : Bien vu pour la baguette. On voit ça dans ce chapitre, mais pour Malfoy qui reste caché...Hé bien, ils vont trouver une solution, mais quand ?  
Merci pour ta rewiew et pour avoir lu !

nyo : merci beaucoup :) Je suis particulièrement sensible au "très bien construite" parce que la lenteur de cette histoire me plonge dans des méandres d'effroi et d'angoisse. j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite !

Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour être aussi lente et pour faire trainer autant l'action. Je suis une larve (qui va enfin pouvoir se pelotonner dans un bon lit, o joie) et je ne vous mérite pas.

Bonne lecture à vous tous ! N'oubliez pas le joli petit bouton vert en bas, il vous sourit avec entrain, regardez, regardez !

* * *

Draco se réfugie dans la cuisine. Il n'entend rien dans le salon, pas de discussions, pas de cris, rien. Juste le son de l'horrible boite noire qui parle dans des petites voix parfois enfantines, parfois graves, et toujours terriblement effrayantes.

Il ferme les yeux.

Ca ne sera _pas_ facile. Peu importe les films que Potter se fait sur lui, sur les enfants, sur l'amitié qui surgit des fleurs ou du cul des licornes comme se l'imaginent les Gryffondors, il ne voit pas comment les choses pourraient s'arranger entre eux.

Potter le déteste. James le déteste. Lily Luna a plus l'air de le voir comme une bête monstrueuse qu'autre chose. Scorpius ne le considérera définitivement jamais comme son père, et Albus Sévérus est hors-concours.

Il soupire en levant les yeux au plafond. _Je ne peux pas tenter d'approche pour l'instant. Il faudrait- et bien, faire quelque chose pour eux sans trop les envahir. Y aller mollo. Se faire apprécier en silence._

Une petite araignée coure sur le plafond, tissant une belle toile bien solide et bien blanche, juste ce qu'il faut pour faire tache sur le papier peint. Draco la suit des yeux, mais sa tête reste désespérement vide, et il retourne dans sa chambre sans tenter autre chose qu'un vague coup de pied dans l'armoire poussièreuse du grenier.

OoOoOo

Il est affalé sur son bureau, ses dossiers éparpillés un peu partout sous ses bras croisés tandis qu'il fixe le mur en face de lui, couvert de cartes et de photos de mages noirs, pour la plupart retrouvés. Il tapote frénétiquement sur le bois avec sa baguette, ne prêtant pas du tout attention à l'expression de l'apprenti Auror dont il est responsable, qui lui lance des regards plutôt inquiets depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

« Euh…Tout va bien, monsieur Weasley ? »

Il grogne. « Oui, Jenkins. Va me chercher un café, s'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme s'empresse de quitter le bureau, plus qu'heureux d'avoir une excuse pour s'échapper. Ron se contente de grogner une seconde fois et de lancer un sort pour ranger ses dossiers, histoire de passer le temps. Mais il rate son coup et les papiers s'envolent, s'éparpillant dans toute la salle tandis qu'il jure, contre cette foutue baguette qui ne fait jamais ce qu'on lui dit, contre ces foutus mages noirs qui font la grève, contre ce _putain d'abruti d'Harry_ qui leur colle de tels empotés comme apprentis, parce que Jenkins vient de revenir juste à temps pour lui rentrer dedans et renverser du café partout sur sa robe.

A la fin de la journée, il sort du ministère et transplane dans une ruelle, trop irrité pour prendre la peine de faire la file au réseau de cheminette. La vue de sa maison et la perspective d'une bonne bièraubeurre le détend instantanément, et il accélère le pas, sentant l'atmosphère s'humidifier sensiblement.

« C'est moi ! », annonce t-il dès qu'il a passé le seuil. Des sons de pas précipités dans l'escalier lui répondent, et Hugo se jette littéralement derrière lui, brandissant un machin rose fluo.

« Papa, Rose m'a mordu ! Regarde ça, jusqu'au sang ! » Il lui plante sa petite main devant les yeux, toujours entière, et aussi sale qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa grande sœur débarque au même moment, ses joues constellée de taches de rousseur ayant tournées au rouge vif : « Il m'a _encore_ piqué mon journal ! »

« Oh, c'est de ce truc hideux dont tu veux parler ? » Fait Hugo, agitant l'objet rose derrière Ron. Il ouvre le petit carnet et se racle la gorge, prenant un air important qui rappelle celui de Percy : « '_Cher journal, aujourd'hui, j'ai encore appris des tas de choses à l'école'_…Mais t'as que l'_école_ dans ta vie ou quoi ? » Rosie a un petit cri furieux, et se jette sur son frère, cherchant à l'attraper. Ron l'encercle d'un bras avant qu'elle n'arrive à ses fins et Hugo s'échappe en riant, mais se fait vite coincer par Hermione, qui se tient dans l'entrée avec ses deux poings sur les hanches.

« Vous n'avez pas honte, d'embêter votre papa dès qu'il rentre à la maison ? Hugo, rend son journal à ta sœur ! »

Le brun marmonne dans sa barbe, vexé de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement, et lance le précieux carnet à sa frangine, qui l'attrape à bouts de bras : puis, tirant une dernière fois la langue, il disparait dans les escaliers, son rire tonitruant résonnant dans la maison. Rosie est encore toute rouge lorsqu'elle lui fait la bise, avant de s'échapper à son tour, son journal pressé contre son cœur de petite fille.

« Dure journée ? », lui demande Hermione en l'embrassant. Ron pose ses mains sur son ventre, instinctivement. Il a déjà commencé à s'arrondir-il reconnait la sensation bizarre, et les vergetures des précédentes grossesses sont réapparues il y a quelques temps. Il était fou de joie quand Hermione lui avait annoncé, il y a environ un mois. Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, ils n'en n'ont toujours pas parlé à la famille ou à Harr- à l'ex-mari de Ginny.

Il pousse un grognement en y repensant. « Non, ça va, que de la paperasse. » Il se dirige vers la cuisine et se sers une bièraubeurre, ainsi qu'un jus de citrouille à sa femme. Celle-ci le rejoint et s'assoit à côté de lui, caressant son ventre d'un air pensif.

« Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi toute la journée et…je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on l'annonce à tout le monde. Pour le bébé, » ajoute t-elle devant son manque de réaction. « Surtout Ginny…Ca lui remonterait un peu le moral. »

Il boit le contenu de son verre pour éviter de répondre quelque chose de désagréable, mais son expression doit parler pour lui, car la bouche d'Hermione se tord. « Ron…Tu lui en veux toujours ? »

« Evidemment que je lui en veux toujours ! Tout le monde lui en veut ! » Il secoue la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit comporté comme ça. Ils étaient mariés depuis 11 ans ! »

La brune soupire, le regard dans le vide. « Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le choix ? »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi, » fait-il en plissant des yeux. « Cet abruti a fait l'erreur de sa vie. Abandonner Ginny pour cette sale petite fouine ! Si ce n'était pas le père de Scorpius, je l'aurai déjà renvoyé à Azkaban ! »

« Justement, c'est le père de Scorpius. Harry était coincé. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait, à sa place ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Je ne t'aurai jamais quittée. _Jamais_. »

Hermione a un sourire tendre, et il lui prend la main, déposant un baiser dessus. Elle blottie sa tête contre son épaule et regarde les nuages noirs par la fenêtre, gorgés de pluie. Cela fait des jours que les averses s'enchainent sur la région, et l'humidité s'infiltre partout, au grand désespoir de Rosie et Hermione dont les cheveux gonflent et prennent des allures carrément effrayantes.

« Tu sais, je pense que c'est ce qui a fait la différence, » fait-elle en passant sa main dans sa chevelure qui commence déjà à boucler. « Harry aime Ginny, mais…Pas de la bonne façon. Pas comme elle l'espérait. »

« Alors il n'aurait jamais du l'épouser, » grogne t-il.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncent et elle acquiesce, murmurant, « C'est vrai », sa main posée contre le torse de Ron. Elle est serrée contre lui comme si elle avait froid, et il lance rapidement des sorts de chaleur dans la pièce. Ils restent l'un contre l'autre ainsi pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Hugo surgisse dans la cuisine, réclamant à cor et à cri un diner digne de ce nom : Ron le soulève par les pieds et va jouer avec lui dans le salon, pour l'empêcher de trainer dans les pattes d'Hermione pendant qu'elle réchauffe le repas.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir couché les enfants, Ron est allongé au lit, attendant qu'Hermione vienne le rejoindre. Elle sort de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, sa nuisette de satin arrivant à peine à ses cuisses à cause de son ventre. Il a un grand sourire et lui tend les bras, soupirant en la sentant tomber contre lui, la peau encore chaude et humide caressant la sienne, comme ses lèvres qui trouvent leur chemin jusqu'à celles de son épouse.

Ils font l'amour silencieusement, habitués aux murs trop fins de débuts de soirées, et pas d'humeur à lancer des silencio. La pluie qui bat les carreaux les bercent, le _raptaptaptap_ assourdissant accompagnant ses coups de reins, et couvrant le gémissement lourd d'Hermione alors qu'il jouit et se laisse tomber dans les coussins.

Il sent les mains chaudes se délier de son cou pour se lover contre son torse, aussi petites et fines qu'il y a des années et des années. Ron regarde sa femme lui sourire paresseusement, ses doigts traçant des huit sur sa peau, comme la main du roux qui vient se glisser sur la taille arrondie.

Il aimerait s'endormir comme ça, bercé par les sons de la pluie au dehors et le silence de la maison assoupie, mais Hermione est d'humeur bavarde, et se met à chuchoter : « Je passerais un coup de téléphone à mes parents demain matin…J'aimerai que tu te charges de l'annoncer aux tiens. » Elle lui picore le cou du bout des lèvres, le faisant sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute, « Et je passerai voir Harry, aussi. »

Il grimace. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles toujours de lui ? »

« Parce que c'est notre meilleur ami. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel en voyant son expression. « Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas lui que j'ai épousé et qui m'a fait des enfants. Mais je sais que tu tiens à lui, Ron, autant que lui tient à toi. »

Il se tourne sur le dos, fixant le plafond et s'efforçant de ne pas y penser, mais il est trop révolté pour se taire. « Je ne peux pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois supporter de voir ta sœur pleurer comme si elle avait encore 12 ans, nuits et jours, juste parce que cet imbécile fait toujours les mauvais choix ! »

Hermione se redresse sur un coude, le regardant avec les sourcils froncés. « Je _sais_ que ça te fais souffrir, mais Ginny est adulte, maintenant. C'est une affaire entre elle et Harry, et on ne doit pas s'en mêler. Même si ça m'énerve prodigieusement. »

Il secoue la tête, grimaçant, et se tourne de côté. Il _sait_ qu'il n'est pas le seul à vouloir assommer Harry à coups de grimoire pour être un tel abruti, mais personne ne peut se sentir plus trahi qu'il l'est- par son propre meilleur ami, son beau frère et le parrain de sa petite Rosie. La brune se rallonge à son tour, et passe ses doigts dans son dos, comptant ses taches de rousseur comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchit au lit. Il ferme les yeux en la laissant faire.

« Tu le connais, Ron », marmonne t-elle au bout d'un moment ; « On peut être sûrs qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il est en train de se morfondre sur son sort, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main, se demandant inlassablement pourquoi il est aussi con et comment il peut mériter des amis aussi merveilleux que nous... »

Il a un long soupir et s'enfonce sous la couette, croisant les bras. « D'accord, d'accord, j'irai lui parler! », grogne t-il. « Mais il a intérêt à être très, très malheureux. »

Ron peut pratiquement sentir sa femme sourire dans son dos. « Vous êtes impossibles, tous les deux... »

OoOoOo

« Potter, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. »

Il tourne la tête pour voir Malfoy, les bras croisés sur son torse, affichant l'expression pincée de quelqu'un qui tient à ce qu'on l'écoute tout de suite. Harry se contente de le fixer paresseusement, allongé sur le tapis du salon avec un magazine de quidditch datant d'il y a plusieurs mois planant juste au dessus de sa tête.

« Et ne fait pas voler des trucs pendant que je te parle ! », ajoute t-il en lui arrachant le numéro.

« Hé, j'étais en train de lire ! », fait-il, offensé.

« On ne lis pas allongé par terre ! »

Il grogne et se redresse, parce qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement s'adresser aux pieds de Malfoy- surtout quand l'un des deux tape en cadence sur le tapis d'un air impérieux- si un pied peut avoir une expression.

« Je disais donc, » fait le blond lorsqu'Harry a fini de s'étirer et de bailler. « Que ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? » Fait-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, curieux de savoir s'il reste quelques uns de ces délicieux bonbons qu'ils ont achetés il y a deux jours. Il ouvre les placards un à un et trouve enfin un paquet à moitié entamé, dont il s'empresse d'enlever l'élastique dont il est enroulé. Malfoy se place à côté de lui et continue de le fixer avec insistance. Harry lui tend le paquet par politesse, mais le blond se contente de pencher la tête au dessus de l'ouverture et de contempler les sucreries fluorescentes à l'intérieur avec une expression de mépris intense.

« Je parle, » continue t-il lorsque le brun replonge sa main avec enthousiasme dans le sachet, « de l'état catastrophique de la maison depuis bientôt 4 jours, Potter. »

Il hausse un sourcil, l'une de ses molaires s'attaquant à un morceau particulièrement collant. « Quel état catachtrophique ? »

Le blond roule des yeux et le prend par le bras sans cérémonie, le trainant jusqu'à la salle de bain à l'étage. « Cet état là, Potter. Et _non-ne-jette-pas-ton-paquet-ici-bon-sang !_ » Il lui enlève le sachet des mains et pointe le sol d'un index accusateur. « Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_ ? »

Il ajuste ses lunettes tout en se penchant. « A première vue, je dirai…un de mes slips. »

« Oh, bien », fait le blond, les poings sur les hanches. « Et est ce que je peux savoir ce que fait l'un de tes slips _sales_ ici ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « J'ai oublié de le mettre au linge sale, c'est pas trop grave. »

Malfoy porte les mains à ses tempes, les yeux étroitement fermés. « Je vais faire comme si tu ne venais pas de dire ça, d'accord ? Et maintenant, tu vas m'appeler ton elfe de maison pour qu'il fasse un peu de ménage. »

Harry fronce les sourcils. « Mon elfe de maison ? Quel elfe de maison ? »

« Celui que tu as si subtilement volé à ma famille en deuxième année, Potter ! » siffle Malfoy d'un air agacé. « Ou alors le vieil affreux que tu as hérité de Black. »

Il s'apprête à demander, _comment tu connais Kreattur ?_, mais il se rappelle soudainement de la trahison de l'elfe en cinquième année, qui était allé se plaindre à Narcissa Malfoy-la dernière des Black ayant respecté son sang. Il serre les dents en se rappelant des _conséquences_- mais se réveille bien vite en voyant l'expression hautaine de Malfoy.

« Ils sont morts tous les deux. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas du genre à avoir un esclave à la maison. »

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » S'exclame Malfoy. « Tu veux dire que tu fais le ménage _toi-même_ ? Avec tout l'argent que tu as ? »

Il acquiesce. Malfoy le fixe d'un air éberlué, puis regarde autour de lui, les serviettes sales, les vêtements de toute la famille éparpillés au petit bonheur la chance dans la salle de bain. Il fait d'une toute petite voix : « Je ne vais pas devoir jouer la bonne moi aussi, pas vrai ? »

Harry hausse un sourcil, amusé. « Je suppose qu'on va tous devoir s'y mettre un peu. »

Le blond est silencieux pendant qu'il tripote le paquet de bonbons, qu'il tient toujours dans ses mains blanches. Puis sa bouche s'étire en un rictus railleur.

« Quoi ? », fait Harry. Ce genre de sourire l'inquiète toujours venant de Malfoy.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir te charger de faire _ma_ lessive, Potter », dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Parce que personnellement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai nettoyer quoi que ce soit _sans baguette_. »

Harry roule des yeux, levant les mains au ciel. « Encore ton histoire de baguette ! Je t'ai déjà répété cent fois… »

« …Que je ne récupèrerai pas ma baguette et que je n'en aurai pas de nouvelle avant nouvel ordre, je sais ! », fait le blond. « Mais ça veut dire que tu vas _vraiment_ devoir laver mes fringues. », ajoute t-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

Harry grimace. « Arrête de faire le gamin, Malfoy. Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un peu de lessive ? »

Le sourire du blond s'élargit, découvrant ses dents. « Ca t'énerve, hein ? Mais ça sera comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'ai une baguette. » Il doit avoir une expression particulièrement mortifiée, parce que Malfoy ajoute d'une voix doucereuse, « Allez, Potter, qu'est ce que c'est qu'une petite baguette face à l'humiliation totale ? »

Il s'apprête à répondre lorsqu'une voix le stoppe : « Pardon, pardon, on a bien parlé d'humiliation totale ici ? Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? »

La tête décoiffée d'Albus apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il est encore en pyjama, et vu l'état de son visage, Harry est quasiment sur qu'il ne s'est pas lavé la figure comme il le lui avait dit ce matin.

« Encore un point sur lequel j'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi, Potter. », continue Malfoy en pointant Al du doigt. « Je sais que les mots hygiène et décence ne doivent pas faire partis de ton vocabulaire, mais c'est du pur et simple sadisme d'infliger ça à tes enfants. »

« Du sadisme ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ne m'écoutent pas quand je leur dit de se laver ! », fait-il en lançant un regard significatif à Al, qui hausse les épaules nonchalamment.

« Tu n'es pas très propre non plus, papa. Depuis quand tu n'as pas changé de robe ? »

« Voilà exactement ce dont je veux parler, Potter ! », fait Malfoy d'un air important, comme s'il venait de prouver devant une assemblée de scientifiques émérites l'existence des ronflacks cornus. « Si tu ne donnes pas le bon exemple à tes enfants, ne t'étonne pas qu'ils n'obéissent pas après. »

Il pousse un grand soupir. « Bon, ok, j'avoue qu'on s'est tous un peu laissé aller ces derniers temps. Mais on peut bien prendre quelques vacances, non ? Ils reprendront assez vite leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes. »

Albus a un sourire satisfait en entendant ça ; « Ouais ! Ca c'est bien parlé ! »

Draco lui lance un regard agacé. « Albus, tu veux vraiment manger des plats à emporter à tous les repas ? »

« Oh, oui », fait le garçon, son sourire augmentant sensiblement.

« Tu veux _vraiment _dormir dans une chambre remplie de saletés ? »

« Ca va, je survivrai », continue t-il d'un air assuré.

« Tu veux _vraiment_ retrouver des toiles d'araignées dans tes vêtements et des nids de doxies au fond de tes chaussettes ? », fait Malfoy d'un ton léger. Le sourire du brun s'efface quelque peu. « Et je ne parle même pas des jolies petites larves toutes blanches qu'on trouve dans les serviettes de bain qu'on a pas lavé depuis un _petit_ bout de temps…Et oh, tu as déjà entendu parler de ces grosses mouches qui peuvent te plonger dans un profond sommeil ? »

« Les mouches Tsé-tsé ? », demande Al d'un air mal assuré.

« Peut-être. Et bien, elles ne trouvent leur salut que sous les draps jamais changés…Et elles _adorent _les coussins bien aplatis et couverts de bave pour pondre… »

Le petit garçon déglutit. « Tu racontes n'importe quoi- »

« _Peut-être. _Libre à toi de vérifier. »

Harry observe l'échange comme un spectateur de match de tennis, mais il voit très bien qui est le gagnant quand Al fixe les vêtements gisant sur le sol avec un regard particulièrement méfiant.

Ils sortent finalement tous de la salle de bain, Albus rejoignant Scorpius dans leur chambre, probablement pour lui raconter ce que Malfoy lui a dit. Harry est plus que sceptique lorsqu'il descend les escaliers, le blond dans son dos. Il se retourne, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

« Le truc des vers, c'était aussi un mensonge, hein ? »

Malfoy lui adresse un sourire triomphant. « On verra bien, Potter. »

OoOoOoOo

"Des mouches tsé-tsé ?"

Albus hoche la tête vigoureusement, fixant Scorpius et James d'un air inquisiteur.

"C'est débile", fait l'ainé en mettant sa partie de Street Fighter sur pause. "Les mouches tsé-tsé ne vivent que dans les endroits très chauds."

Scorpius fronce les sourcils. "Il a fait horriblement chaud l'été dernier."

"Chaud comme...Comme en France !...Ou en Italie.", essaie de se justifier le roux.

Scorpius hausse les épaules et enfonce ses pieds dans la moquette, laissant Lily lui faire des couettes. Celle-ci brosse ses cheveux d'un air absent, tandis qu'Al va se chercher une bd et que James recommence sa partie en jurant, parce que le boss final l'a _encore_ mis au tapis.

"De toute façon, les Malfoy passent leur temps à mentir. C'est ce que maman m'a raconté. Pas _toi,_ Score," ajoute t-il devant l'air vexé de son frère. "Il a surement dit ça à Al pour le forcer à ranger sa chambre, parce qu'il ne veut pas faire le ménage lui même."

"Dis donc, je suis toujours là", grogne Al derrière eux.

Lily arrête ses mouvements de peigne et regarde James d'un air décidé. "Il n'a pas l'air trop méchant, Jamie."

Les trois garçons tournent la tête vers elle, sauf Scorpius qui se prend les cheveux dans le peigne et étouffe un petit gémissement. "Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Lil' !"

La petite rousse fronce les sourcils, ses yeux bleus pétillant comme ceux de leur mère lorsqu'ils disent des bétises. "Il n'a rien fait de mal."

James est désorienté un petit moment puis s'offusque : "Tu es la première à fuir dès qu'il approche."

Lily rougit, mais se tient sur ses positions. "Il est juste un peu... bizarre. Mais il a l'air...Ben...Gentil."

Al hausse un sourcil. "Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire de si _gentil_, Lily ? Il passe son temps à lire ou à insulter papa."

Leur petite soeur marmonne quelque chose dans ses cheveux flamboyants, mais fini par relever la tête et dire d'un air digne, "Il m'a préparé un _gouter_ hier. Avec des tartines au nutella et de la grenadine."

La machoire de James ne peux pas se baisser plus. "_Tu accordes ta confiance à l'ennemi pour des tartines et une grenadine ?_"

"Ce n'est pas un ennemi !", s'écrie Scorpius. "Lil' a raison. Il ne nous veut pas de mal. Il essaie juste de...Ben, de s'adapter."

"Il essaie de vous corrompre ! Ce sont des pots de vins !", répond le roux sur le même ton. Il se tourne vers Al, qui a ouvert sa bd et la feuillette avec un désintérêt assez visible. "Albus, aide moi !"

Le brun lève la tête, l'expression sérieuse. "Je propose la neutralité pour l'instant. Le continent parental est divisé sur les prochaines manoeuvres de défense, et la planête étrangère est certes calme, mais sa position n'est pas encore officielle. Nous devons nous attendre à une action vraiment amicale du dirigeant et pas des bassesses officieuses envers les pays en voie de développement (petit regard amusé envers Lily), avant de nous décider sur nos deux options : le lynchage, propre et traditionnel, ou une déposition de véto en attendant d'être convaincus par les arguments de l'envahisseur."

Tout le monde le fixe pendant un long moment, hésitant entre rire et assomer leur frère à coups de PS4. Finalement, James demande, prodigieusement agacé, "Et tout ce charabia, ça veut dire quoi ?"

Scorpius lui répond d'un air fatigué : "Ca veut dire qu'on attend."

OoOoOo

Il est allongé dans son lit, somnolant, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil traversent le store et lui font ouvrir les yeux. Il baille et s'étire, fait son lit et enfile vite fait quelques fringues, que Potter lui a laissé : elles trainent pêle-mêle au sol, étant donné que Draco ne voit pas l'intérêt de ranger trois hauts et deux paires de chaussettes dans le chaos monstrueux qui constitue le grenier.

Le pull et le jeans qu'il a mis sont trop grands pour lui et lui irritent la peau. Potter ne lui donne pas de vrais vêtements, des robes bien sorcières, douces et propres, mais se débarrasse plutôt de ses horreurs moldues à la place. Il pense qu'au moins il ne fait pas tache dans le décor-toute la famille porte ces trucs informes en coton de mauvaise facture. Les garçons ont même chacun au moins un jeans déchiré au niveau des genoux, qu'ils portent avec une fierté complètement déplacée selon le blond.

Il descend les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain. La maison est encore silencieuse : les marches en bois craquent sous ses pieds nus, et le couloir est vide, les portes des chambres sont fermées. Il aime cette atmosphère un peu froide et morte du matin, se sentir seul et libre de faire ce qu'il veut, comme piquer une bouteille de bièraubeurre en toute discrétion.

Potter ne se lèvera pas avant deux bonnes heures, et les enfants sont capables de rester au lit jusqu'à midi. Draco ne sait pas comment ils font- il les envie, quelque part, de pouvoir être aussi amorphes quand ils veulent.

Mais en contrepartie, lui a droit à un bon verre d'alcool tous les matins.

Il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, la tête pleine d'idées et les yeux plantés au sol. Il entre sans réfléchir et sans regarder-

« Malfoy ! »

Il est pétrifié.

Potter, comme dans l'Horrible, l'Affreux binoclard Potter, devant lui, remontant à peine son bas de pyjama. Il veut crier ou quelque chose, mais il est coupé par le brun qui s'est contenté de le fixer un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

« Malfoy- Si tu voyais ta tête ! »

Il déglutit, essayant de reprendre contenance et d'oublier la vision post-apocalyptique de Potter déballant ses parties intimes au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Il ferme les yeux une fois, deux fois, et finalement les rouvres pour trouver Potter devant le miroir de la salle de bain, fouillant dans les tiroirs.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches debout à une heure pareille ? », arrive t-il à articuler.

Potter hausse les épaules, tout en s'aspergeant de déodorant moldu. Ses cheveux sont mouillés et de l'eau dégouline sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, mais, Draco le remarque, des mèches continuent de pointer dans tout les sens, comme si le brun venait de se prendre un pétard mouillé du docteur flibuste en pleine figure.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit hier », fait-il tout en sortant un rasoir d'un placard. Draco ne sait pas trop quoi faire, s'il doit s'assoir quelque part ou dire quelque chose, alors il reste là, les bras ballants, dans l'encadrement de la porte. « A propos du désordre dans la maison. Et Hermione m'a fait quelques remarques hier soir. »

« La sang de bourbe était ici ? », demande t-il, étonné.

« Pour toi, ce sera madame Weasley, Malfoy », répond Potter d'un ton dur. « On était d'accord pour que tu n'insultes plus mes amis, non ? »

« Désolé, j'ai oublié. », fait-il avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui n'est pas désolé du tout. « Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? »

Potter a un sourire derrière la mousse à raser qui lui mange la moitié du visage. « M'annoncer qu'elle est enceinte. C'est leur troisième- et j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas le dernier. »

Il a un grand sourire en entendant ça. Potter lui lance un regard interrogateur dans le miroir. « J'en étais sur », fait-il avec un air triomphant. « Ca crevait les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment toi et l'autre grande perche ne voyaient rien »

« Tu t'en es rendu compte la dernière fois qu'elle était là ? », demande Potter en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle le savait déjà ! »

Draco rigole tout en s'adossant contre le mur. « Ca crevait les yeux, je te dis ! Ca doit faire 3 mois qu'elle l'est, non ? Je ne me trompe jamais sur ce genre de trucs. »

Il y a une pause pendant laquelle Potter reprend son rasage, semblant pensif. Draco en profite pour l'observer, son regard évitant de croiser celui de l'auror dans la glace. Il a le dos musclé, trop au gout de Draco et de son corps chétif. Il est toujours aussi laid, Merlin soit loué, mais le blond sait quelle position il occupe au ministère, et se demande avec quelle ecervelée il sort en ce moment, parce que vraiment, il faudrait être stupide ou Poufsouffle pour ne pas se jeter sur l'occasion.

« Comment ça se fait ? T'as connu beaucoup de femmes enceintes ? »

Il se réveille et fronce les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de quoi ils parlaient. _Ah, oui_. Le polichinelle dans le tiroir de Granger.« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il n'y pas d'autres Scorpius, pas vrai ? », murmure le brun d'un air plutôt en colère. « Tu ne t'es pas amusé à engrosser d'autres mystérieuses inconnues pour te faire des héritiers ici et là ? »

Il est bouche bée en entendant une horreur pareille. « Comment est ce que tu peux croire…Je n'ai jamais…Jamais… »

« Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pendant ta fuite ! Dis-moi qui est la mère de Scorpius ! », fait le brun en se retournant, les restes de sa mousse à raser lui donnant un air vraiment ridicule. « C'est important pour lui ! »

Il se sent pâlir, et il essaie de calmer ses tremblements de rage. « Justement, ça l'est pour lui, pas pour toi, Potter ! Arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! »

L'auror plisse les yeux. « Je ne te ferais pas confiance avant de tout savoir, Malfoy. Je ne te rendrai pas ta baguette avant ça. »

Il sent son estomac se tordre en entendant ça. « Et bien, garde la, ta baguette à la con ! Je préfère me prendre un Avada Kedavra plutôt que de parler…Plutôt que de parler de ça ! »

Il doit avoir l'air vraiment, vraiment mal, parce que Potter semble se calmer, essuyant rapidement son menton avec une serviette et le regardant d'un air incertain, mais toujours méfiant. Il le fixe un petit moment et soupire, passant une main sur son front. « Je ne peux pas en parler, Potter. Peut-être-peut-être plus tard. Je sais que tu dois penser que je joue mon connard égocentrique ou quelque chose du même genre, mais laisse moi du temps. » Il ajoute doucement : « S'il te plait. »

L'expression du brun s'apaise pour de bon, et il a même un sourire pour Draco. « D'accord. Mais Malfoy- Scorpius n'attendra pas, lui. Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. »

Il hoche la tête, regardant les pieds nus de Potter en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Il a laissé tomber ses barrières. Ce n'est pas la première fois –bon sang, il a même _pleuré_ devant le brun, et plus d'une fois-, mais ça le gêne toujours autant, ce regard compatissant sur lui et ce genre de sourires avenants.

Ce n'est pas non plus la première fois qu'ils s'énervent l'un contre l'autre. Draco s'arrange toujours pour éviter de lui parler devant les enfants parce que vraiment, ça ne ferait qu'empirer l'idée qu'ils se font de lui, mais il ne se gène pas lorsqu'ils sont dehors ou dans leurs chambres. Il n'y peut rien- les excuses de Potter pour garder sa baguette sont tellement ridicules que son sang ne fait qu'un tour à chaque fois qu'il lui adresse la parole, et ses soupçons mal placés commencent vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. S'il ne lui fait pas confiance, il n'avait qu'à pas le garder ici, non ?

« On devrait s'y mettre tout de suite, tu sais. », fait Potter en enfilant un t-shirt moldu. Il lève enfin les yeux pour regarder le brun, soulagé de ne pas risquer sa vue devant l'innommable spectacle de son torse nu.

« Se mettre à quoi ? », demande t-il mollement. Il prévoyait surtout d'aller boire pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions, en fait.

« Au ménage, Malfoy. Tu es le premier à te plaindre du bordel, ça devrait te faire plaisir, non ? »

Il fixe Potter en essayant de faire transpirer ses pensées injurieuses à travers ses pupilles, de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci se contente de lui sourire de la façon la plus faussement innocente qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Je trépigne de joie, Potter. »

OoOoOo

« Non, je suis au comble du bonheur, vraiment. »

« Arrête de te plaindre. »

Malfoy se contente de grogner en retour. Ses sourcils sont froncés et sa mâchoire crispée à ce qui semble être son maximum, mais il donne quand même un coup de chiffon rageur sur la table, faisant s'éparpiller les miettes n'importe où. Harry soupire et donne un coup de sa baguette, faisant tomber les restes par terre alors qu'ils étaient sensés disparaitre.

Malfoy le fixe avec une expression proche du désespoir le plus total. « Potter…Un simple evanesco ? Franchement ? »

Il rougit. « C'est marrant, j'ai plutôt négligé les sorts de ménage pendant que j'éliminais des mages noirs à l'autre bout de la planète. Comme je peux être tête en l'air, ça aurait pu me servir à tout moment ! »

Le blond roule des yeux. « Des mages noirs à l'autre bout de la planète, hein ? Ca va, les chevilles ? Tes chaussures tiennent le coup ? » Il finit sa phrase en lançant son chiffon sur la table. « Ca suffit comme ça. File moi ta baguette qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Au bout de la vingtième fois, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais compris que c'est _non_, Malfoy. »

« Au bout de la trentième écharde plantée dans tes gros doigts hideux, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais compris que ça ne mène à _rien_, Potter. Tu me prêtes ta baguette -pas celle du sureau- et on finit ça en deux minutes. »

Il serre sa baguette dans son poing, regardant Malfoy avec scepticisme. Celui-ci se contente de mettre les poings sur les hanches et de le dévisager en retour.

« Potter, deux pauvres petites minutes. Et tu sais pertinemment que même armé d'une quinzaine de baguettes, je ne ferai pas le poids contre- contre toi. »

Il écarquille les yeux pendant que le blond rougit et fixe un point situé sous son menton avec ressentiment. Il peut pratiquement entendre l'ancien Serpentard débiter un flot d'injures en pensée.

« Alors, Potter ? On continue ce cirque tout l'après midi ou on agit comme des adultes responsables ? », Fait-il en tendant une de ses mains vers lui, toujours en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il sait à quel point ça a dû couter à Malfoy de dire une chose pareille, et lui aussi trouve la situation un peu ridicule de toute façon, alors il dépose sa baguette entre les longs doigts pâles, tout en se tenant prêt à lancer un sortilège informulé si ça tournait mal.

Malfoy a un petit frémissement en serrant la baguette dans sa main. Harry se rappelle que c'est la première fois qu'il en utilise une depuis plus de neuf ans, et il se demande ce que ça doit faire, de pouvoir à nouveau toucher une baguette magique et savoir qu'on est libre de faire n'importe quoi avec. Les yeux du blond s'embuent un peu, mais il ne regarde toujours pas Harry.

« Bon », fait-il. « Autant commencer par la cuisine, tant qu'on y est. »

Il tend le bras et annonce d'une voix à peine tremblante, « _Récurvite !_ »

Aussitôt, une incroyable quantité de poussière qu'Harry n'avait jusque là jamais remarquée surgit de chaque coin de la salle, immédiatement aspirée par la baguette. Malfoy fait un petit mouvement du poignet, et les vieux bouts de pizzas, les sachets de bonbons, et le contenu entier de la poubelle disparaissent. Il reste bouche bée tandis que l'ancien Serpentard tapote le bout de bois contre son poignet, faisant s'en échapper quelques grains de poussière. Le blond lève les yeux pour le regarder et lui sourit, d'une façon plus gênée qu'autre chose. « Je suis plutôt bon en sorts de nettoyages. Mais je n'aime pas en faire. »

Il n'en revient pas. « Même Molly n'aurait pas réussi à faire ça ! Quand est-ce que tu as appris…Je veux dire, _toi_ ? »

Le blond rougit un peu, mais il a l'air plutôt flatté. « Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas ça. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois un empoté dans tout ce qui ne concerne pas la magie noire ou les potions. »

Il se rappelle avec une certaine honte les commentaires désobligeants sur Malfoy, qui constituaient la majeure partie de ses discussions avec Ron au tout début de leur relation, et même plus tard, lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un bouc émissaire. « Hé bien, tu aurais pu montrer un peu plus tes talents, peut être ? Enfin, c'était…Vraiment impressionnant. »

Cette fois-ci, Malfoy n'a plus l'air humble du tout, et repousse ses cheveux derrière lui tout en donnant un autre coup de baguette pour nettoyer les carreaux de la fenêtre. « Il n'y a que les Aurors paresseux pour ne pas savoir lancer un evanesco, Potter. »

Harry lève les yeux au ciel mais reste souriant, et s'assoit sur la table tandis que Draco rend le carrelage parfaitement blanc d'un geste nonchalant.

OoOoOo

Ils ont fini en une heure.

_Une heure._

Harry n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

La maison est aussi propre qu'elle pourrait jamais l'être. Les vitres ont l'air d'avoir été récurées au sang de dragon, la poussière a complètement disparue, rendant leur couleur originelle aux murs et aux meubles, et il n'y a plus aucun vêtement qui traine dans la salle de bain ou la chambre d'Harry. Ils n'ont pas pu s'attaquer aux chambres des enfants, par contre, car ceux-ci dorment toujours.

Malfoy est extatique. Il n'a pas arrêté d'agiter la baguette d'Harry comme une petite fée du logis, et le brun doute vraiment qu'il déteste faire le ménage à ce point, surtout lorsque le blond a insisté pour qu'ils fassent le grenier. L'endroit ressemble enfin à une vraie chambre, les objets encombrants parfaitement entreposés dans l'armoire et la pensine posée dans un coin de murs, juste à coté du coffre contenant ce qu'il reste des horcruxes. L'ancien serpentard s'est montré plutôt curieux à ce sujet lorsqu'il a essayé de l'ouvrir et s'est prit un coup de jus.

« Qu'est ce que tu tiens tant à cacher, Potter ? Des lettres d'amour de tes ex ? », A-t-il demandé en souriant.

Mais Harry s'est contenté de répondre, « On devrait pousser l'armoire pour faire plus de place, tu ne penses pas ? », évitant soigneusement le sujet.

Ils sont descendus épuisés et souriants, et se sont installés dans le salon. C'est au moment où Malfoy lance un accio pour apporter des verres qu'il se réveille, et fixe sa baguette en se rendant compte_, je ne lui ai même pas demandé de me la rendre_. Le blond capte son regard et perd son sourire. Harry s'attend à devoir lancer un sort pour la lui arracher des mains, mais Malfoy se contente de soupirer et de lui tendre, la paume ouverte.

Il regarde le blond un petit moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Il reprend la baguette finalement, ses doigts s'attardant un peu contre la peau de l'ancien Serpentard tandis qu'il dit, « Je te la prêterai plus souvent si tu veux. Et pas que pour le ménage, ok ? ».

Malfoy prend un petit moment pour enregistrer les mots, mais son visage est tellement rayonnant qu'Harry ne peux s'empêcher de sourire aussi, se sentant soudain terriblement à l'aise face à ce type, qui lui rempli son verre en en renversant la moitié à côté.

Ils sont en train de trinquer à leur écrasante victoire sur la crasse lorsque la voix de James les arrête.

« Par le slip de Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

Le roux fixe les murs comme si ceux-ci avaient changé de couleur pendant la nuit- et quelque part, c'est un peu le cas. Il regarde les vitres propres, le poste de télé à nouveau noir, débarrassé de toute sa poussière, et tombe finalement sur Malfoy, qui se raidit sur le canapé. Il a un reniflement de dégout et agite le menton vers lui d'une façon dédaigneuse.

« C'est _lui _qui a fait ça ? »

Harry repose son verre. « Oui. Pas mal, non ? On fera vos chambres après. »

La bouche de James s'étire en une grimace, mais il ne dit pas non, non plus. A la place de répondre, il s'assoit devant la télé et l'allume. Malfoy a un geste mais s'arrête dans sa lancée, alors qu'il pensait probablement à se lever. « Tu veux boire quelque chose, James ? »

Harry est tellement surpris par la voix douce qu'a empruntée Malfoy qu'il tourne vivement la tête vers lui, le dévisageant ouvertement. Le blond se contente de rouler des yeux.

Les épaules de son fils se tendent légèrement. Harry pense qu'il va juste ignorer la question, mais une petite voix se fait finalement entendre au dessus des sons de dessins-animés : « Un jus d'ananas. »

Malfoy a un sourire, quelque chose d'à la fois triomphant et agréable, et se lève pour aller dans la cuisine, James l'interpellant ; « Et n'en profite pas pour l'empoisonner, Malfoy ! »

Le blond se contente de rire.


	17. Chapter 17

Heyyy, hé oui, vous ne révez pas, me voici, me voilà, avec un chapitre encore tout neuf sous le bras. Et je tiens ma tradition de poster mes chapitres aux alentours de trois heures du matin en période scolaire, acclamez moi.

Réponse aux rewiews !

Hasuu : ...Je dois juste dire que tu as vraiment raison d'avoir peur, que le ménage général aurait en effet été particulièrement bénéfique pour les relations intra-familiales et qu'Harry ne se sent pas encore la force morale nécessaire pour aller faire du shopping pour Malfoy. Merci pour tes rewiews :)

felinness : Les pères sont tous des grands irresponsables devant l'éternel, pardonnons donc à Harry de risquer à ses enfants l'asphixie sous la poussière. Et soit heureuse, Ron fait son glorieux comeback dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta rewiew !

Tigrou19 : Draco est un homme plein de mystère. Merci et bonne lecture :)

zaika : la voici.

Mireille : Faire le ménage d'un coup de baguette...A qui le dis tu...(soupir désespéré) La pauvre Ginny reprend du poil de la bête dans ce chapitre (désolée aux ginny-haters, je sais, c'est dur, mais faut faire quelque chose quand même). Et oui, Draco cache des choses, et oui, il faudra lire la suite :) Merci !

Bobo-Lelois : La voilà, pas bientôt du tout. Pardon. Merci. Encore pardon.

Desiderata-Girl : SOUS CE PSEUDONYME MYSTERIEUX, JE T'AI RECONNUE, JULIE ! Oui, l'histoire du cul des licornes. Oui. Cette phrase résume tout le chapitre 16, n'est ce pas ? Et vive Albus !

Amachanx3 : Merci ! :D j'ai mis un peu de yaoi dans celui-ci. Have fun !

Caro : Parfait. Mon plan fonctionne à merveille.

nyo : vous aimez bien cette expression, fée du logis, hein? Merci pour ta rewiew !

Bill Tenshi-Koi : Voilà-heu !

tite-odey : Après de longues et très houleuses déblatérations avec moi-même, j'ai décidé que oui, Fred is still alive. ALIIIIIIIIIVE ! Fans de fred, soulevez vous pour un hola général !!!

Sinon, histoire de parler de moi, moi et encore moi, j'ai passé trois semaines merveilleuses au royaume-unis. J'ai appris et vu et senti et gouté et visité des tonnes et des tonnes de choses merveilleuses et passionantes, et ma connaissance de la culture anglo-saxonne n'a jaamis été autant au top. Donc, attendez vous à des tonnes de références incompréhensibles dans les prochains chapitres, celui ci ayant été épargné de ma passion furieuse et enflammée.

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, malgré tout ces mois que je passe à dormir sur mon clavier. Si j'étais vous, j'aurai déjà arrêté de me lire, si si.

Spéchieule dédicace à **Caroline** qui a été d'une gentillesse et d'une tendresse (mi amor !) quasiment _surhumaines_, comme à son habitude. Et à **Julie** qui supporte mes piques, pardon, je suis juste jalouse de ton talent, en fait.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La cohabitation se passe extrêmement bien- beaucoup mieux que ce que se l'était imaginé Harry, en tout cas. L'humeur de Malfoy s'est considérablement améliorée depuis que les enfants se sont arrangés avec lui.

C'était une après midi assez étrange, d'ailleurs- on se serait cru dans une parodie du Parrain, avec la fratrie Potter en bande mafieuse et Draco en jeune apprenti, cherchant à intégrer la famiglia. La table du salon avait été déplacée, de sorte que les enfants puissent tous être assis devant, comme un jury, avec Malfoy debout en face d'eux, se retenant de rire (ou de les frapper, Harry ne sait pas encore. Les gens hésitent souvent entre ces deux choix quand ils sont confrontés à ses enfants).

« Est-ce que tu promets de ne jamais lever la main sur nous ? »

« Et de ne pas entrer dans nos chambres sans permission ? »

« Et de faire nos tours de vaisselle quand on aura…euh, pas le temps ? »

« C'est-à-dire, très souvent ? »

« Et les repas ? C'est important, ça, papa est vraiment nul en cuisine. »

Le blond s'était contenté de rouler des yeux discrètement et de faire le signe que les enfants lui avaient montré- croix de bois, croix de fer…

« Je pense que ça suffira, alors », avait déclaré James d'un ton impérieux, en se caressant une moustache inexistante. « Tu es en test. Un seul faux pas, et… ! »

« Et ? », avait demandé Malfoy tout en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« …Et...Ca sera pas beau à voir », avait achevé maladroitement le roux, tout en rangeant un bloc de papier couvert de coloriages emprunté à Lily- en tapotant bien le tas sur la table, comme un homme d'affaire pressé.

Draco était venu le trouver un peu plus tard, l'air un peu perplexe. « Tes enfants… »

« Bizarres ? Oui, je sais. »

Le blond avait froncé les sourcils. « J'allais dire qu'ils récupéraient vite, mais oui, maintenant que tu le dis, ça aussi. »

Il avait eu un sourit ravi. « Ils sont plus costauds qu'ils en ont l'air. »

Malfoy était resté silencieux un petit moment- assez longtemps du moins pour qu'Harry lui demande, "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"C'est..." Il y avait de l'hésitation dans sa voix- comme une inquiétude qu'il essayait de cacher. "Est ce que tu as déjà eu des problèmes avec Albus ?"

Il avait été étonné. "Al ? Non. Enfin, il est un peu colérique et on a du mal à le suivre des fois, mais ne t'en fais pas, il t'aime bien." Puis, avec un peu de réticence (ça aurait été tellement marrant de voir Malfoy tomber dans ce vieux truc), il avait ajouté : "Fais quand même attention où tu mets les pieds, Fred et George lui offrent tout le temps des tas de choses du magasin, et il attend toujours le pire moment pour les utiliser..."

Le blond n'avait même pas souri. "Je ferai attention."

Il avait dit ça avec un ton beaucoup plus sérieux que nécessaire, mais Harry ne s'en était, à ce moment là, pas inquiété.

OoOoOo

Elle s'avance dans le couloir à pas de loup, tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux : ils sont plein de nœuds et elle ne sait pas se coiffer toute seule, pas comme sa mère qui s'amusait à composer de savantes créations, avec des fleurs, des barrettes, des rubans, profitant que sa petite fille soit si jolie, que ses cheveux soient si beaux. Elle ne sait même pas où sont tout ces objets à présent, si sa mère les a laissés à la maison, ou si on les a posé au fond d'un carton, emporté avec les autres loin, très loin, dans la prison où on les a enfermés, ses frères et elle.

Le déménagement est arrivé sans prévenir, à tel point qu'elle en a perdu sa brosse à cheveux.

Lily est petite, c'est vrai- 7 ans à peine, mais elle est bien assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut, et ce qu'elle veut en ce moment, c'est que sa mère transplane à la maison pour la coiffer, tandis qu'elles seraient assises toutes les deux sur son lit. Elle pourrait lui raconter des histoires, caresser sa peau, et Lily pourrait faire semblant de la masser, ou de la maquiller, ou à jouer la marchande, _mais madame, ces boucles d'oreilles vous vont à ravir !_, répétant des phrases apprises par cœur au fil des jeux, dont sa mère ne se lasse jamais.

Mais c'était quand sa mère était encore avec son père, quand elle ne pleurait pas, quand elle ne prenait pas de médicaments. C'était quand elles étaient toutes les deux encore à la maison et que ses affaires de coiffure n'étaient pas encore perdus au fond d'un carton.

Elle marche dans le couloir à pas de loup, malgré qu'il fasse si noir et qu'elle devrait déjà être au lit. Ses cheveux restent emmêlés, et ni son père, ni ses frères ne savent la coiffer comme il faut, en lui parlant de princesses et de chevaliers, et de sorciers qui sauvent des royaumes entiers, et en jouant avec elle, alors qu'elle devrait déjà être couchée…

Et elle n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa brosse à cheveux...

« Heu…Lily ? »

Elle lève les yeux et s'accroche à sa tignasse en reconnaissant Draco Malfoy, debout devant elle dans le couloir sombre, ses sourcils froncés dans une attitude réprobatrice.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ? »

Lily secoue la tête, réfrénant son envie de pleurer à la vue de cet homme. Il n'est pas méchant. Son père et Scorpius le lui ont dit. Mais il lui fait quand même peur- il est trop grand, trop maigre, trop pâle, et il ne sourit pas assez…

Elle tend sa natte défaite comme une excuse, la tête baissée et les larmes aux yeux. « Mes cheveux, je peux pas...J'arrive pas à les coiffer… »

Le visage du blond s'adoucit, et il s'accroupit devant elle, pas assez près pour l'effrayer, l'effaroucher et la faire s'enfuir, comme un petit animal craintif. Elle se prend à penser que, d'aussi près, il n'est pas aussi inquiétant- il a les mêmes yeux que Score, avec la même petite ride de côté quand il sourit- et elle est presque sure que quand il éternue, son nez se plisse aussi bizarrement, une manie de son grand frère qui l'a toujours beaucoup faite rire.

« Et bien, il faut remédier à ça, pas vrai ? », fait-il d'une voix douce, juste à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement.

Dans sa main droite, il tient une brosse à cheveux.

OoOoOo

Les barrières magiques posées autour de la maison ont été démantelées depuis longtemps, tout comme les sorts lancés sur la cheminette, mais c'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que Scorpius et Albus vont se balader dans le voisinage, sans James ou leur père pour les accompagner, ou même une Lily suppliant pour qu'on joue avec elle trainant dans leur sillage.

Al retire son écharpe, devenue inutile sous le soleil du mois de mai, et la roule en boule pour la faire tenir tant bien que mal dans sa poche. Autour d'eux, les arbres ont repris des couleurs, et le village grouille d'enfants moldus se précipitant pour rentrer chez eux pour le gouter. Il est tenté de faire un croche pied à une petite fille courant juste à sa hauteur, mais la présence de Scorpius, qui a un sifflement à côté de lui, l'arrête à temps.

Ils marchent sans échanger un mot, sous le regard vaguement interessé de deux ou trois villageois en train de bavarder devant leurs maisons- _ce sont les petits Potter, ceux qui ne vont pas à l'école, il parait que leurs parents ont divorcés cet hiver, _et _ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout, la mère aurait eu une aventure pour le blond ?_ Albus ne se formalise pas de ces rumeurs typique de petite communauté. A la place, il ramasse un bout de bois qui traine, et fait mine de lancer un mauvais sort aux moldus, qui froncent les sourcils, _celui-ci va mal finir, vous vous rappelez quand il a frappé le petit John en bas de la rue, il finira mal, moi je vous le dis_. Scorpius se contente de lui arracher le baton de la main et de maintenir celle ci dans la sienne, ses doigts fermement enlacés aux siens tandis qu'il écrase la baguette imaginaire du pied. Al ne se plaint pas.

Ils marchent pendant longtemps, jusqu'à sortir de Godric's Hollow par un petit chemin de terre, et jusqu'à atteindre les champs du village voisin. Ils s'assoient dans l'herbe et écoutent la cloche de la vieille église sonner 18 coups, tandis que le soleil qui se couche les baignent de ses rayons, faisant briller les cheveux de Scorpius et teintant sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle d'un bel orangé.

Il voudrait dire beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, profiter de ce moment pour expliquer que tout ça ne change rien, qu'ils n'ont jamais été frères et qu'il l'a toujours su, qu'ils l'ont toujours su, qu'ils se souviennent et qu'ils savent, eux, ce qui est vraiment important. Il voudrait dire qu'aucun père légitime ou non ne pourra jamais les séparer l'un de l'autre. Il voudrait dire des mots et promettre des choses qui ne sont pas de son âge, et embrasser Scorpius, et avoir la terre entière pour eux deux seuls, et tellement d'autres choses qui feraient rougir le blond et lui dire de se taire de peur qu'on l'entende.

Albus essaie de dire ces choses, au moins une seule, mais le regard que lui lance son frère lui cloue la langue sur place.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Je n'ai pas eu de visions miraculeuses ou un truc comme ça. Mais ça ne pourra pas bien se finir s'il s'en mêle."

Il ne dit rien, attendant que le blond continue de parler. Celui-ci glisse sa main dans la sienne, le geste instinctif et si simple.

"S'il te plait, Albus, reste toi même. Tu ne dois pas le laisser gagner._ Reste_ pour moi. D'accord ?"

N'importe qui d'autre aurait pensé à un code secret inventé par deux gosses un peu bizarres, _ah, ces Potter, toujours à préparer un sale coup_, mais Albus hoche la tête et serre les doigts entre les siens, fermant les yeux pendant que Scorpius rapproche son visage du sien, et qu'au fond de lui, tout au fond de lui, une porte ne se ferme, enfermant quelque chose pour longtemps, assez longtemps pour leur laisser le temps de vivre.

Ce qu'ils échangent alors que le soleil se couche et que le vent se lève sur la plaine représente plus pour lui qu'un premier baiser.

C'est une promesse.

OoOoOo

Il est dans la cuisine en train d'essayer de décrypter une recette de cuisine moldue. On est dimanche, et demain matin, les enfants retourneront chez la Weasley, en lui laissant un long mois de tête à tête avec Potter à subir. Evidemment, pour fêter ça, ledit Potter a embrassé son idée de faire un _vrai_ repas, garanti 100% sans chips, bonbons ou nourriture frite baignant tellement dans l'huile qu'on doit en pêcher les aliments avec sa fourchette. Ou une perche.

Evidemment, c'est à_ lui_ de s'en charger. Lui qui _déteste_ cuisiner, lui qui n'est même pas du bon _sexe_ pour cuisiner, et surtout lui qui ne sait même pas à quoi servent la moitié des objets dans la cuisine de _Potter_ (ce crétin mal-coiffé).

_Laisser vingt minutes à chauffer sur les plaques à induction. _Une plaque à _quoi _? « Quel genre de professeurs enseigne l'anglais aux moldus ? », marmonne t-il dans sa barbe, sa main libre massant son front plissé de concentration.

_Foutu bouquin inutile. Autant faire quelque chose à ma façon. _Et avec cette résolution en tête, il ferme le livre dans un claquement sec particulièrement satisfaisant.

Il en est encore à décider de quel recette il se souvient le mieux- ou imagine se souvenir, plutôt- entre les crêpes et le lardy cake, quand il entend quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge derrière lui. Il se retourne, mais la cuisine est vide. « Hein ? »

« Harry ? », demande la voix à nouveau- elle est amplifiée et déformée, mais Draco reconnait sans peine Weasley fils- correction, _l'un_ des fils (ces saloperies sont des dizaines), probablement utilisant la cheminette du salon.

Il va jeter un coup d'œil, juste comme ça, histoire d'agacer le roux. La plupart des membres de la belle-famille de Potter savent à propos de lui maintenant, alors autant en profiter.

« Harry ? » Le visage ovale brûlant dans l'âtre respire la bêtise, ce qui n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois où Draco l'a vu- ça fait quoi, 9 ans ? 10 ans ? Il aurait aimé que ça soit plus.

« Bonjour, la belette. Potter est à l'étage. Tu veux que je l'appelle ? », Demande t-il d'une voix faussement polie.

L'expression du roux se fige dans un masque de froideur. « Je repasserai. »

« Mais non, enfin ! Il suffit de se comporter comme les gens civilisés et dire s'il te plait- je suis sur que même_ toi_ tu pourrais faire ça- et je- »

Il est coupé dans son élan par Potter, qui vient de descendre les escaliers. « C'est qui ? », demande t-il en rehaussant ses lunettes.

_Ton ex-beau-frère_, aurait-il voulu répondre avec son plus beau sourire, mais il tient à garder toutes ses dents. « Weasley. Ton pote, » ajoute t-il devant l'air perplexe du brun.

Potter serre la mâchoire. « Ah. »

« Hm », fait le toujours aussi éloquent rouquemoute à leurs pieds.

« N'écoute pas aux portes, » marmonne Potter en passant devant lui. « Pour qui tu me prends ? », répond t-il d'un ton offusqué, mais l'auror ne prend même pas la peine de répondre alors qu'il s'agenouille devant la cheminé, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise.

C'est vraiment la dispute du siècle et ça le tue de ne pas pouvoir assister à ça, mais il retourne tout de même dans sa cuisine, en priant pour que les garçons aient oublié un de leur jouet dans le coin, histoire d'au moins entendre les cris probablement suraigus de la belette lorsqu'elle pétera un plomb.

OoOoOo

Harry ne regarde pas Ron dans les yeux. Il préfère fixer les flammes vertes courant sur le menton chevalin (un spectacle très divertissant) en attendant lâchement que le roux ne fasse le premier pas, histoire qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'il a commencé.

« Ca va, chez toi ? », marmonne à contrecœur (et à son grand soulagement) son vis à vis.

Il s'apprête à répondre, mais le roux le coupe aussitôt, « Bien sur, je veux parler des enfants. Mes neveux. Enfin, des enfants et de ton nouveau...pote." Il croit entendre Malfoy pouffer derrière la porte de la cuisine et lance un silencio d'un mouvement de la main impatient. "...Si il les a pas déjà écartelés."

Il soupire. "Ecoute, Ron, je...Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour ça." Il n'a jamais été doué pour parler avec son meilleur ami, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il se sent aussi mal à l'aise. "Et puis, Draco se comporte très bien, tiens, il est en train de faire la cuisine, là..."_ Ou alors, il nous regarde par le trou de la serrure en essayant de lire sur nos lèvres._

_"_Quoi, il sert de remplaçant pour Ginny ? C'est ça ?"

"Mais non !", s'offusque t-il. "Personne n'essaie de remplacer Ginny, et surtout pas Malfoy !"

Ron ne répond pas pendant un long moment, et Harry pense qu'il va s'en aller là dessus, mais à la place, le roux le surprend en continuant, "Hermione m'a demandé de dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur, alors je le fais. Je pense que Malfoy est un sale type qui va vous apporter des emmerdes, et je refuse de rester les bras croisés pendant que toi et les enfants tombez dans son piège. Et je pense que tu te pourries la vie pour rien, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais levé son cul pour t'aider, toi ou n'importe qui d'autre."

Il reste coï un moment. "Je pensais que tu étais en colère parce que j'ai quitté ta soeur..."

"Bien sur que oui, je suis en colère, mais c'est pas aussi important. Et puis, quelque part...Quelque part, ça devait arriver un jour," répond Ron en regardant ailleurs, les dents serrés. "Ginny récupérera, la famille fera tout pour ça. Mais ils pourront pas t'aider avec Malfoy. Moi non plus je pourrais pas t'aider. Et je pourrais pas vous lancer un sort à toi et à lui sans me faire sermonner par Hermione et Rosie, et tu sais à quel point je déteste me faire sermonner."

Il sourit largement. "Oui, je sais..."

"Et ne t'imagine pas que c'est un trève ou quoi que ce soit ! Je t'en veux toujours ! Et je ferais jamais confiance à Malfoy ! C'est clair ?"

"Clair comme de l'eau de roche," répond t-il avec un sourire menaçant de faire le contour de sa tête. "Ecoute, tu voudrais pas venir à la maison ? On pourrait parler en tête à tête...Parce que j'ai vraiment mal au dos, là."

Ron roule des yeux, mais s'il a l'air ennuyé de se trouver dans le même entourage que Malfoy, il dit tout de même qu'il arrive avant que son visage ne disparaisse entre les charbons de l'âtre. Et quelques instants plus tard, son meilleur ami est là, époussetant sa robe couverte de cendres alors qu'il surgit de la cheminée à moitié courbé, gêné par sa taille.

"Et maintenant, parlons de choses vraiment très sérieuses," continue t-il lorsqu'il peut enfin se redresser, ses sourcils se fronçant d'un air faussement calculateur. "Est ce que la fouine fait _vraiment_ le ménage ou est ce qu'Hermione a juste dit ça pour me faire marcher ?"

Il éclate de rire, au même moment où la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre avec fracas, et que Malfoy en surgit avec une expression horrifié, une oreille à rallonge encore entre les mains.

OoOoOo

Draco apprend peu à peu à vivre en harmonie avec les enfants, c'est vrai, mais c'est surtout Potter qu'il apprend à mieux connaitre au fil de leur cohabitation.

Il sait des choses que le Prophète rêverait d'acheter- des choses inintéressantes, comme le fait que le brun s'est réconcilié avec son abruti de meilleur ami, et d'autres informations bien plus alléchantes. Par exemple, il sait par Scorpius que Potter et Weasley avaient essayé, par le passé, d'acheter une maison secondaire, à l'étranger, pour être tranquilles pendant les vacances, loin des projecteurs- il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi ça avait capoté, mais il s'agit apparemment d'une sale histoire, parce que Potter était tellement en colère qu'il s'était désabonné de tous les journaux sorciers, de sorcière hebdo au Chicaneur, et ne reçoit depuis de nouvelles que par ses collègues de bureau. Il sait aussi que l'auror continue d'avoir des insomnies terribles et qu'il lui arrive de faire des nuits blanches à la moindre petite difficulté pour s'endormir.

Il a été témoin d'une de ces nuits une fois depuis son installation ici. Il avait eu soif et était descendu dans la cuisine, très tôt dans la matinée, peut être 3h, 4h du matin. Il y avait trouvé Potter, affalé sur sa chaise, complètement habillé, ses pieds croisés sur la table et tenant un livre d'une main, l'autre posée sur son ventre.

Il avait cru à une hallucination sur le coup, mais quand le brun lui avait demandé ce qu'il fichait ici, il n'avait pu que répondre, « C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? »

« J'ai pas réussi à m'endormir, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais autant attendre ici. »

Depuis cette nuit, il ne se demande plus si le brun continue de penser à la guerre. Un homme à l'esprit tranquille ne se comporterait pas comme ça. Un homme à l'esprit tranquille serait resté au lit en attendant le sommeil, ou au moins le jour.

Mais Potter a peur d'attendre. Il est toujours à suivre un objectif, à poursuivre quelque chose- un mage noir, un sorcier disparu, ou, dans des proportions moins dramatiques, Lily qui refuse de prendre son bain. Il est effrayé à l'idée de se reposer, même dans les pires moments. Draco était là après son divorce, lorsque le brun était plus bas que terre, mais il continuait à courir partout, pour signer des dossiers, pour aller au travail, pour s'occuper de lui, pour toujours avoir quelque chose à faire.

Il trouve ça inquiétant, cette façon de vivre, lui qui a toujours adoré se prélasser, qui voulait toujours qu'on fasse tout à sa place- ranger sa chambre, faire ses devoirs, organiser des sorties. La guerre a un peu changé cette façon de penser, mais il apprécie toujours quand il peut se décharger sur quelqu'un de plus enclin à travailler que lui.

En l'occurrence, Potter apprécie toujours d'avoir du travail, alors Draco se dévoue pour lui léguer un peu du sien. C'est un échange de procédé plutôt égoïste, mais il a l'impression de créer un équilibre entre le brun et lui, un équilibre où il n'y a pas de place pour les disputes.

« Potter, tu es occupé ? Parce qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un fasse le repas, et… »

« Laisse moi deux minutes, je finis ça et j'arrive. »

« Potter, comment est ce que je "lance" une lessive ? Je dois balancer les vêtements quelque part ? »

« Wow, ok, ok, ne touche à rien, j'arrive de suite ! »

…Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Et lorsque la Weasley vient récupérer les enfants le dimanche, tenant fermement la main de Lily dans la sienne, tandis que la petite lui lance des regards conspirateurs en affichant un sourire joyeux, il a même le réflexe intelligent de laisser Potter chercher les affaires que James a oublié dans sa chambre, pour lui épargner le face à face douloureux avec son ex-femme, qui sort les enfants un par un de la maison, les comptant presque, comme si elle avait peur que Draco en ait dévoré un pendant leur séjour.

"Bon...Ils ont l'air de bien aller", fait elle en refermant son manteau.

Il hausse les épaules. "C'est grâce à moi. J'ai empêché Potter de les empoisonner avec de la nourriture à emporter moldue."

La rousse le regarde avec curiosité. "Macdonalds ? KFC ? Il ne mangeait que ça avant que...Avant qu'on ne se marie," finit-elle d'une voix faussement assurée, le fixant droit dans les yeux en le défiant apparemment de faire la moindre remarque.

"Le grand M jaune et le vieux type barbu habillé en rouge à l'air flippant. C'est ça ?"

Il est surprit en voyant la Weasley sourire, et encore plus quand il sent ses propres lèvres s'étirer en réponse. "C'est ça", fait-elle. "Tu t'adaptes mieux que je ne le pensais, Malfoy. Et surtout, tu n'as encore tué personne, pas même Harry."

"C'est un défi de tous les jours," répond t-il d'un air digne. Il voit James regarder sa montre d'un air impatient dans le jardin, et le signale à la rousse d'un mouvement du menton. "Tes enfants te réclament."

"En effet," murmure t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Scorpius qui, assit sur sa valise, est apparemment en train de compter les tâches de rousseur d'Albus, qui lit un magazine sans prêter la moindre attention au doigt courant sur ses joues. La Weasley baisse la tête, ses froncils se fronçant un instant. Et si Draco n'a pas la moindre petite once de pitié pour elle, il a quand même de la compassion. "Ils te ressemblent tous beaucoup, Weasley. Même Scorpius. Il est autant ton fils que le mien," murmure t-il quasiment dans l'oreille de la rousse, qui le regarde d'un air éperdu. Il pense qu'elle va le gifler pour se permettre de telles familiarités avec elle, mais elle se contente de prendre un air sérieux et le fixer en levant le menton, repoussant ses cheveux derrière elle avec fierté. "Bien sur que oui, c'est mon fils ! Personne n'en a jamais douté !"

Il sourit, et la laisse partir sur ces bonnes paroles, comme s'ils venaient de se disputer, la voyant serrer ses enfants contre elle avec l'expression d'une mère offusquée alors qu'elle transplane.

Potter descend à ce même moment, une casquette dans une main et une console de jeux dans l'autre. "Hein ? Ils sont déjà partis ?! Sans me dire au revoir !"

"Désolé, Weasley s'est énervée sans aucune raison, et elle a transplané illico." Le brun lui lance un regard accusateur, mais Draco se contente de sourire, sachant qu'il leur a épargné à tout les deux un instant de gêne intense, que tout le monde voulait de toute façon éviter.

Potter part travailler ce jour là, et Draco ne le revoit que le soir, où il rentre armé d'un sac de JFK ou il ne sait pas comment la Weasley a appelé ça. Ils mangent sur la terrasse qui donne sur le jardin- une espèce de petit ponton en bois qui ne ressemble et ne sert absolument à rien, si ce n'est à contempler les kilomètres de champs aux alentours, comme à présent, alors que ses cheveux sont balayés par le vent comme l'herbe se balançant dans la nuit, et qu'il a déjà fini ses nuggets à la sauce pomme frites, le laissant repu et avec une haleine de chacal en cadeau.

Le brun est resté très silencieux- la séparation d'avec les enfants ne le réussit pas, et si Draco arrivait à lui parler pendant que les gosses étaient là, ça devient plus difficile à présent.

"Ca s'est bien passé, au ministère ?" _Oh, bravo, Dray. C'était la question la plus ridicule que tu pouvais lui poser. Quoique, tu aurais pu parler du temps qu'il fait._

Potter hausse les épaules, s'ouvrant la dernière bièraubeurre du pack qu'il a rapporté. "Ca va. Même si Jenkins a réussi à créer un nuage juste au dessus de mon bureau qui a arrosé tout mes dossiers et doit encore être en train de pleuvoir dessus en ce moment même." _Potter, tu me bats à plat de couture. Parler du travail et du temps dans la même phrase sans même y penser. Je m'incline. _

"Jenkins, comme Carl Jenkins de la société des Potionnistes ? Mon père signait des contrats avec lui."

Son vis à vis hausse un sourcil. "Oui, je l'ai rencontré quand on a prit son fils en apprentissage, mais franchement, Sidney ne sait même pas passer le balai sans casser quelque chose, alors je crois que je vais le revoir dans pas longtemps. Tu connais vraiment toute la haute société sorcière, hein ?"

Il a un sourire. "Ca arrive fréquemment quand tu en fais partie, Potter." Il fronce les sourcils. "Enfin, _faisait _partie."

Le front du brun se plisse. "Ca...Ben, ça a du te faire bizarre...Après la guerre, tout ça. Enfin, je veux dire, je sais que c'était un peu de ma faute..."

Il perd son sourire. "C'était surtout de la faute du Maitre." _Je me répète ça chaque putain de jour pour éviter de t'étrangler, ne me rapelle pas que c'est toi qui m'a foutu en taule, s'il te plait_. "Mais je ne pouvais que le suivre. C'était ça ou abandonner mes parents."

"En gros, tu as choisi la survie", fait Potter d'une voix étrangement monocorde.

"Ce n'était pas de la survie", répond t-il avec agressivité. "Je n'aurai jamais laissé ma famille. Je préférai mourir avec eux. Et oui, je sais que de la part de Draco Malfoy ça doit être bizarre d'entendre ça, mais avoue que j'ai été plutôt courageux, dans un certain sens. Et avant que tu ne partes dans une diatribe enflammée contre les mangemorts", ajoute t-il en voyant l'auror ouvrir la bouche d'un air offensé, "je tiens à préciser que si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurai largement préféré ne pas en être un et rejoindre votre joyeuse petite bande de héros. Mais votre victoire tenait carrément du miracle, et je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de nous faire mourir, mes parents et moi, aussi bêtement."

"Dumbledore aurait pu vous prôtéger, il te l'avais proposé," lance Potter.

Il ne sait pas comment le brun est au courant de ce passage- honteux, pathétique et abominable de son existence-, mais il est trop énervé pour y réfléchir plus que ça. "Comment il aurait fait ? Il était déjà mort à ce moment-là. Son destin était scellé. Je n'avais aucune alternative. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait, à ma place ? Je suis sur que tu aurais préféré survivre, pas vrai ?"

Potter ne répond pas à sa question. A la place, il joue avec sa bouteille de bierraubeurre- arrachant la capsule avec son pouce et la replaçant à nouveau d'un air frustré, à l'aide de sa magie naturelle qu'il arrive si bien à contrôler.

« Pendant la guerre… »

Draco le fixe, écoutant en silence.

« Pendant la guerre, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour… » Le brun ouvre les yeux pour fixer d'un regard vide les escaliers en bois, se rappelant. « Survivre, c'est pour les lâches. C'est vivre qui est important. »

Il fronce les sourcils, laissant à Potter une petite accalmie avant de demander, « Qui est le connard qui t'a dit un truc pareil ? »

L'auror reste pensif. « Je ne me souviens plus. Surement Neville. »

Il remue, irrité. « Les lâches, hein ? On reconnait le gentil gryffondor qui n'est jamais sorti de sa gentille école. » Il a un sifflement de colère. « S'il avait été mangemort, il aurait compris ce que c'est, de survivre. »

Ils restent un long moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Draco entende murmurer, « Je suis d'accord. »

"Pardon ?", demande t-il plus que surpris.

"J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord", fait Potter d'un ton égal. "Enfin, pas avec les mots que tu emploies ou la façon dont tu le dis, mais dans le fond, tu es dans le vrai. Tu aurais vraiment du rejoindre notre camp, mais je sais qu'être mangemort n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Neville dit vraiment des conneries des fois."

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne résiste pas, et a un petit rire qui n'échappe pas à Potter. Il hausse les épaules. "C'est pas contre toi. Tu me rappelles... quelqu'un, c'est tout."

Le brun fronce les sourcils. "Quelqu'un que je connais ?"

"Ca m'étonnerait vraiment. Elle ne t'a jamais rencontré, en tout cas."

Il y a un nouveau silence, mais chargé de questions en suspens, cette fois-ci- et Draco s'y attend lorsque Potter lui demande d'une voix atone, "Ce quelqu'un, c'est...?"

Pourquoi essayer de mentir ? Il ne risque rien. "La mère de Scorpius, oui."

Potter a l'air dubitatif. "Elle était vulgaire ?"

"Merlin, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point," répond t-il en riant. Potter a un sourire en le regardant, et alors qu'il retourne à sa bière, Draco se dit qu'il est content, quelque part ,d'avoir pu lui changer les idées, même s'il a du parler d'_elle_. Ils dormiront tout les deux mieux ce soir.

Il se lève pour retourner à l'intérieur et rejoindre son lit, mais le brun l'arrête avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la baie vitrée. "Cette femme- est-ce que tu...". Il hésite, cherchant peut être une autre façon de poser sa question. "Est ce que vous vous aimiez ?"

Draco ne sait pas pourquoi Potter a posé cette question, et celui-ci semble s'en rendre compte et se ravise sur le champ, retournant à sa contemplation du jardin. "Pardon. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé ça."

Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne veut pas en parler, vraiment- mais il répond quand même, d'une voix faible, "Je voulais l'épouser."

Le brun lui jette un coup d'oeil interrogateur. "Ca n'a pas marché ?"

"Non," répond t-il séchement pour couper court à la discussion. "Bonne nuit, Potter."

Il ferme la baie le plus vite possible, mais a tout de même le temps d'entendre un "Bonne nuit, Draco" murmuré de l'extérieur, qui apaise un peu les battements précipités de son coeur, qui cogne cogne _cogne_ dans sa poitrine à lui en donner le vertige.

OoOoOo

Ginny tend la main et attrape la plume que lui tend le coach des Harpies de Holyhead, prenant un soin tout particulier pour ne pas toucher les doigts grassouillets de l'homme, dont le sourire lui donne plus envie de lui cracher à la figure qu'autre chose.

"Je suis vraiment heureux que tu nous reviennes, Ginny," lui dit-il d'un ton doucereux, son visage rose aux traits grossiers brillant de sueur. "Tu verras, l'équipe a un peu changé, on a du sang neuf, de vraies tigresses..."

La rousse ne répond pas. Elle sait ce que ce vieux porc de Wibbledee entend par sang-neuf- des jeunes filles plantureuses qui savent à peine tenir sur un balai et qui servent la plupart du temps à faire joli sur le banc des remplaçantes, pendant que les vraies joueuses, des femmes expérimentées comme elle, se démènent pour emporter la victoire.

De _vieilles_ femmes.

Maintenant, alors qu'elle signe le beau parchemin cerné de rouge à coups rageurs d'encre dorée, elle ne sait même plus si Wibbledee la reprend pour son talent ou pour l'attrait médiatique qu'elle apportera à son équipe.

Quelque part, elle est contente de ne plus faire partie de la catégorie sang-neuf, mais d'un autre côté, elle lui manque, cette jeunesse, où il lui suffisait d'un battement de cils pour empocher un contrat...

"Parfait, absolument parfait", susurre Wibbledee en la raccompagnant vers la porte, la chose visqueuse lui servant de main se baladant sur son épaule malheureusement nue. "On pourrait se faire un petit diner un de ces jours, avec toute l'équipe, avant la nouvelle saison..."

Elle sourit et répond que oui, ça serait une bonne idée, et qu'elle est impatiente de revoir tout le monde et parler du bon vieux temps, mais vraiment, la seule raison pour laquelle elle ferait ça serait pour jauger ses futures rivales sur le terrain, celles qui murmureront dans son dos, les jalouses qui lui en voudront pour avoir eu Harry Potter et ses enfants, et ne même pas avoir su le garder en laisse. Elles sont des milliers comme ça.

Ginny aussi avait fait parti de ces milliers de filles. Mais elle n'est plus du sang-neuf, à présent, et les vieilles ont le droit légitime de se moquer des filles plus jeunes, plus jolies et plus heureuses qu'elles.

Elle sort enfin de la loge, échappant aux griffes acérés et au sourire adipeux de son coach, et se dirige vers le terrain en train d'être démonté- la saison est terminée, et les sorts anti-moldus seront bientôt désactivés, rendant à ce coin perdu de la campagne écossaise son calme d'antan...

Elle s'assoit sur l'un des derniers gradins encore debout, contemplant les sorciers travaillant en bas. Bientôt, elle pourra rejouer en ligue, bientôt, elle ressortira son meilleur balai- un éclair de feu 4, un cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage d'Harry. C'était une idée de sa mère- profiter de cette occasion pour redevenir professionelle et gagner sa vie, et peut être, oui, peut être, rencontrer un beau joueur qui lui redonnerait goût à la vie. Elle avait balayé cette dernière idée d'un revers de la main dédaigneux- elle est trop vieille maintenant, et les beaux joueurs s'intéressent aux têtes de linottes prenant racine sur le banc d'essai. Cette vie-là est derrière elle. Le reste de son existence sera celui d'une femme divorcée- une fin de carrière sans miracles, des enfants qui lui en voudront jusqu'à sa mort à élever, un ex-mari qui ne veut plus entendre parler de vous.

Elle pense à ça, se demandant s'il faut qu'elle achète des bigoudis roses et des potions anti-rides dès demain, lorsque le banc sur lequel elle a posé ses fesses bientôt pleines de cellulite grince à côté d'elle.

Ses cheveux la gênent lorsqu'elle tourne la tête pour invectiver l'imbécile, mais elle peut quand même voir les beaux yeux bruns la dévisageant, et les joues rosies par le vent, et la minuscule ride au coin de l'oeil, une petite preuve que l'homme en face d'elle n'est pas aussi jeune qu'il veut le faire croire.

"Bonjour", fait l'homme avec un sourire. "Les gars d'en bas m'envoient pour vous demander de descendre. Ils voudraient éviter de vous écrabouiller en démontant les gradins."

Le sourire timide qui essayait de s'assortir avec son vis à vis se transforme en grimace. "Oh...Oh. Vous êtes un ouvrier ?"

L'homme sourit de plus belle, à peine déconcerté par la question. "Moi ? Non. Je suis joueur, je bosse pour les Pies de Montrose. Ethan MacAulay, pour vous servir, mademoiselle...?"

Il tend une main qu'elle ne refuse pas, mais pas avant d'avoir repoussé ses cheveux derrière elle, et d'avoir préparé un sourire qui aurait fait palir de jalousie n'importe quelle sang-neuf des Royaume-Uni, et qui la surprend autant qu'elle la ravi.

"Ginny...Ginny Weasley."

* * *

LA ROMANCE, C'EST COOL. (Tout comme les rewiews.)


	18. Chapter 18

Devinez qui est là ! Mais oui, c'est votre fanficteuse-toujours-en-retard-faignante-comme-pas-deux préférée !

...Désolée pour la grosse attente. Et surtout, merci pour les nombreux messages que certains lecteurs et lectrices m'ont envoyé malgré tout ce temps sans nouveau chapitre. La raison de ce silence est principalement du au fait que j'ai vécu _beaucoup _de choses ces derniers temps, et que j'ai un peu laché tous mes projets. C'est de cette façon que j'ai perdu la moitié des chapitres que j'avais déjà écris pour l'enfant de l'orage, dont celui-ci. Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est entièrement de ma faute : mais j'ai réécris ce qui avait été perdu et récupéré quelques notes de l'intrigue que j'avais oubliée, j'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez et que ce que j'ai écris vous plaira autant qu'avant :)

Bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me dire votre façon de penser dans vos rewiews !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Crac...**_

_fait le crâne en se heurtant à la pierre. La sorcière a un frémissement et bascule en arrière, son chapeau tâché de sang tombant à côté d'elle. Il tend la main pour récupérer la baguette de sa victime, et en profite pour lancer quelques sorts sur l'arme du crime, histoire que la police moldue ne tombe pas sur des empreintes digitales qui, assurément, feraient beaucoup jaser. Parce que des moldus allaient tomber sur le corps de cette-comment c'était déjà ? Ah, oui...Samira. Il s'est arrangé pour que cette pauvre fille meure au bon endroit, au bon moment, et de la bonne façon._

_Mort accidentelle égale mort idéale._

_Le sorcier ramène ses cheveux en arrière et se lance un deuxième sort de désillusion. Il enfile ses gants en pur cuir de dragon- un cadeau de sa femme- et transplane au chaudron baveur, histoire de boire un petit quelque chose de bien anglais avant de repartir pour sa dernière mission- un officiel français qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Avant d'entrer dans le bar, il jette un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans la vitrine- il est impeccable, comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux bruns sont parfaitement coiffés, et ses yeux pétillent autant qu'à ses 20 ans, avec quelques petites rides en plus. Peut-être devrait-il penser à se trouver une nouvelle femme...? Daphné lui parait bien fade à côté de lui, et s'il veut briller dans la société, il lui faut une compagne parfaite... Il sourit au barman- le vieux Tom, qui tient définitivement beaucoup à sa bicoque pour rester en vie aussi longtemps- et commande un hydromel aux épices. S'installant à la table la plus éloignée, il jette un vague coup d'oeil autour de lui tout en savourant sa boisson._

_Le chaudron baveur n'est jamais bien rempli à cette heure de la journée- seuls les résidents des chambres y prennent leurs petit déjeuners, comme son voisin, qui en profite pour lire son journal, tout en l'aspergeant de gras de lard. Il laisse son regard errer du côté des dernières nouvelles- depuis quand il ne suit plus les journaux déjà ? Il sait juste que Shacklebolt a été réélu au titre de premier ministre, il n'y a pas si longtemps..._

_Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnait un visage familier dans les photos d'illustration- un visage qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir de si tôt._

_"Monsieur ? Excusez-moi." Son voisin de table tourne la tête vivement, le dévisageant d'un air éperdu, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. "Pourrais-je emprunter votre journal un instant ?"_

_Son interlocuteur lui tend le quotidien sans se faire prier, et en le fixant de façon très désagréable. "Merci", fait-il avec un faux sourire, tout en ouvrant à la page où se trouvait la photo._

_Selon le ministère, blablabla...Ah. Bientôt 8 mois...Evasion spectaculaire d'Azkaban..._Draco Malfoy_, recherché par tout le ministère...Disparu...Mort ?_

_Il fixe les lignes sans enregistrer les informations. Draco s'est échappé par il ne sait quel miracle il y a 8 mois. Comment a t-il fait pour l'ignorer ? Pourquoi le ministère ne lui a rien dit...? Ils n'ont quand même pas confié ça à ces empotés d'aurors..._

_Il repose le journal en marmonnant un remerciement à son voisin. 8 mois. 8 mois sans savoir. Il déteste être le dernier informé. Tout le monde fait toujours n'importe quoi quand il ne s'en mêle pas._

_Parce que si ces imbéciles ont fait confiance à Potter et qu'ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé Draco, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison._

_Ce crétin le cache en même temps que son fils._

Scorpius se réveille dans un cri horrifié.

OoOoOo

Il déteste, déteste, _déteste_ faire la cuisine.

« Potter, je déteste faire la cuisine. »

« Oui. Je sais. »

Draco racle un peu plus son fond de casserole avec sa cuillère en bois, se demandant avec curiosité si la croute noire qui s'y est incrustée s'enlèvera aussi facilement. _Ah. Apparemment non._

« Non, je veux dire, je déteste _vraiment_ ça. Peut-être que tu t'es imaginé que, puisque je suis un dieu du ménage (il sent bien Potter rouler des yeux à côté de lui mais l'ignore), je dois être doué devant les fourneaux, mais…Oh, c'est normal ce truc blanc qui coule de la théière ? » Potter agite sa main au dessus du pot bouillonnant et son contenu semble s'évaporer en un instant, ne laissant qu'un récipient tremblotant. « …Mais vraiment, je pense que tu devrais t'en charger tout seul. Tu cuisines bien. »

Le brun hausse un sourcil tout en lui jetant un regard en biais. « Tu me complimentes uniquement pour te débarrasser de la corvée cuisine, hein ? »

« Bravo ! Tu commences à comprendre comment je fonctionne. Dans peu de temps, peut-être même que tu renonceras à me faire faire des choses par lesquelles je suis totalement désintéressé. Je continue d'espérer. »

« Tu parles beaucoup trop, Draco. »

« Et toi, tu es beaucoup trop taciturne. » Le soupir de Potter le fait grimacer. « Quoi ? J'ai pas parlé pendant 9 ans ! Evidemment que je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant ! Dommage que mon seul interlocuteur soit plus silencieux que ma chère porte de cellule. Je vais finir par la regretter, tu sais. » Nouveau haussement de sourcils de Potter. « Allez, fait un effort ! Les relations humaines, c'est bien ! »

Potter finit par reposer sa baguette, laissant leur vain espoir de _five o'clock_ agoniser tout seul du fond de sa marmite moldue. « Bon, j'avoue, je devrais parler plus. »

« _Mais _? », lance t-il d'un ton encourageant.

« Mais…Mais…Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

Draco a un sourire tout en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail, comme il en a prit l'habitude. _Oooh, on touche au cœur du problème, mon vieux Dray. _« Je ne sais pas, moi…Il doit y avoir des tonnes de choses à dire. Des choses sur _toi_, évidemment. »

« Oh, et pourquoi pas des choses sur toi ? C'est facile de me demander de parler ! »

Il feint une surprise effarée. « Mais je passe mon temps à parler, Potter ! » Puis, histoire d'en rajouter- « Si tu m'écoutais un peu, tu saurais déjà tout sur moi, j'en suis persuadé. »

Potter a déjà l'air moins assuré. Il regarde ailleurs, tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main- _sale manie_. Déjà à Poudlard, il faisait ça. Pourquoi rendre sa tignasse encore plus décoiffée ? C'est d'un ridicule achevé, vraiment.

« Ok, je te propose un deal », finit-il par dire puisque le brun n'en finit pas d'éviter ses yeux. « Chaque jour, on devra se dire un truc sur nous. Au moins un. Après, pas de restriction, si tu veux partir dans une longue diatribe sur tes secrets les plus intimes, je serais plus qu'heureux de… »

« Un par jour, ça me semble très bien », s'empresse de répondre Potter. « …Tu as réfléchis à ça pendant un sacré bout de temps, hein ? Tu attendais juste le bon moment pour en parler. »

« Tu es d'une médisance ! …C'est la discussion de dimanche soir qui m'a donné l'idée. Ca fait seulement 4 jours. C'est rien, 4 jours. »

L'auror soupire à nouveau, et tire une chaise à lui, s'asseyant à l'envers et reposant ses bras sur le dossier. « Ok. A toi l'honneur. »

_Ah. Ca, j'avais pas prévu. _« …Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Potter a un grand sourire. « Ton secret le plus intime ! »

« Ok, nouvelle règle : on dit ce qu'on veut. » Expression dépité de Potter. _Aha._ « Je…J'adore le quidditch. »

« Wow, c'est la révélation de l'année, Malfoy », fait le brun en roulant des yeux. « Toi qui es si bavard, je suis déçu ! Allez, sérieusement, mets y du tien. »

Il plisse les yeux. « Je n'ai pas d'idée. Donne-moi au moins une piste ! »

Potter semble réfléchir un instant. « On a qu'à retourner aux sources pour commencer. Où est-ce que tu es né ? »

_Aucune subtilité. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné._ « Au Manoir Malfoy. Dans le Wiltshire. Juste à côté de Stonehenge. », énonce t-il d'une traite.

A sa surprise, Potter hausse les sourcils en entendant ça. « Tu es né dans ton manoir ? Je veux dire…Ta mère n'aurait pas du accoucher à l'hôpital ? »

Il fronce les siens. « Bien sur que non. Je suis né dans la même maison que tous mes ancêtres. » _Peut pas en dire autant, hein ?_

« Scorpius aussi y est né ? », demande le brun avec curiosité. Il lève la main immédiatement. « Hep hep hep, une seule question ! »

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de restrictions ! », réplique t-il.

« Sur les réponses, oui. Deuxième règle : tu n'as droit qu'à une question. A toi, maintenant. Je sais déjà où tu es né (_qui _ne le sait pas ?), alors… » Il prend son air le plus inspiré et lance, d'un ton faussement détaché, « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas serré la main, le premier jour d'école, avant la répartition ? »

L'expression de Potter lui fait regretter de ne pas avoir un appareil photo sous la main. « Je…Quoi ? »

« Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à ça après toutes ces… »

« Potter ! »

Le brun semble se creuser la tête- mais il doit le faire poireauter, parce que vraiment, quel genre d'abruti oublie sa répartition ? « Tu avais insulté Ron. Et probablement Hermione. Et, en fait, tu as sûrement dû être désagréable avec toutes les personnes que je connaissais. Comme toujours. »

« Et alors ? Je n'avais pas été désagréable avec _toi_. J'ai même été _aimable_. Je t'offrais mon aide, alors que Weasley s'accrochait simplement à ta réputation. »

Le regard de Potter est particulièrement étrange. « Oh mon dieu. Tu es_ jaloux_ ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je trouve ça débile, c'est tout ! Pourquoi préférer Weasley à_ moi _? »

« Je te l'ai dit, tu étais désagréable. Très désagréable. »

Il plisse les yeux en sentant le _tu l'es toujours_ qui plane dans les yeux de Potter. « N'en rajoute pas, j'ai compris. » Il repose ses pieds au sol de l'air le plus digne qu'il peut et fait mine de jeter un coup d'œil à la théière –depuis longtemps abandonnée- pour se donner contenance. Jaloux ! Lui ! Pas de sa faute si ce binoclard est incapable de juger les gens lui-même !

"Pas la peine de t'occuper de la théière. On jette l'éponge." Potter laisse tomber sa cuillère en bois sur le plan de travail, apparemment pour illustrer ses paroles. "Je vais plutôt prendre un repas à emporter-"

"Quoi ? Non !" Le brun tourne la tête vers lui, l'air agacé. "Je déteste ces trucs ! Comment tu peux avaler ça ?" Potter s'apprète à répliquer mais il enchaine, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prendrais pas un elfe de maison ? Je sais qu'on peut les payer et leur filer des vêtements maintenant. Fais donc ça, tu risques juste de passer pour un excentrique."

Potter plisse les yeux. "Je refuse d'avoir des _esclaves_ à la maison."

"Mais _pourquoi_ ? L'hygiène ? On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est très propre, ces bestioles, tu sais. Et ça meure vite."

Il sait qu'il a dépassé les bornes au moment même où il finit sa phrase. Potter lui lance un regard qui le cloue au sol- et il se sent rougir sans pouvoir se contrôler, même s'il n'a fait que dire la vérité.

"Ca sera plats à emporter. Et pas de discussion, Malfoy."

Il sent pratiquemment le vent souffler sur son visage lorsque Potter lui claque la porte de la cuisine au nez.

OoOoOo

Molly agite sa baguette, et la sauce au lait se déverse à la perfection sur sa dinde aux marrons, laissant échapper un délicieux fumet. C'est une recette de son invention dont elle est très fière, d'autant plus que c'est aussi le plat préféré de ses petits enfants.

D'ailleurs, elle se demande où ils sont. Il est bientôt midi, et elle les garde pour aujourd'hui, en même temps que le petit Teddy. Ginny est à l'entrainement, ce qui la soulage bien. Elle a tellement besoin de se changer les idées, de reprendre un nouveau rythme de vie, sa pauvre chérie...

"Les enfants ! Le repas est bientôt prêt. Vous descendez ?" Il ne s'écoule que quelques minutes avant que James et Teddy ne descendent, discutant allégrement de leur dernière partie de jeux-vidéo, suivis de près par Lily, qui rêvasse en tripotant ses nattes. "Où sont Albus et Scorpius ? Ils n'ont pas entendu ?" Teddy hausse les épaules. "'Sont dans la chambre d'Al. On les a pas vus de toute la matinée, Mamie."

Elle fronce les sourcils d'un air réprobateur. "Installez vous, je vais voir ça. Si ces deux là sont encore en train de dormir..."

Molly grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, voulant prendre ces deux chenapans par surprise. La dernière fois, elle les avait pris en flagrant délit avec du matériel de potions- et elle sait que Scorpius ne ferait jamais de bêtises, mais lorsqu'il est avec Al, il a toujours tendance à se laisser embarquer dans n'importe quoi- comme lorsqu'ils avaient joué à "Tarban" ou elle ne sait pas quoi dans le garage du Terrier- elle en a encore des sueurs froides rien qu'en se souvenant.

Elle arrive devant la porte de la chambre d'Albus- et elle aurait ouvert celle-ci d'une façon dramatique si elle n'avait pas entendu les voix chuchotant derrière.

Molly Weasley n'est pas stupide. Elle connait les enfants, et spécialement les garçons- elle en a eu, des petits hommes qui se la jouaient grands mystérieux, qui se cachaient dans leurs chambres pour fomenter de petits larcins à l'encontre de la communauté adulte. Et elle sait que dans ce genre de situation, le mieux- et le plus amusant- est de prendre ces machiavéliques machinateurs à leur propre piège, en surgissant au moment où ils s'y attendent le moins. Molly sourit tout en collant son oreille contre le bois de la porte. Ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal placée…C'est purement éducatif.

Elle ne discerne rien aux premiers abords- jusqu'à ce que la voix de Scorpius résonne, un peu assourdie par les murs. « …j'en ai rêvé. Un type habillé de noir. »

« C'était peut-être un rêve normal- pourquoi il en aurait après Draco ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore inventé ?

"C'était trop réel, Albus. Je me rappelle encore de la sensation des gants...Du son qu'a fait la pierre en tombant sur le crâne de cette pauvre fille..." Molly écarquille les yeux en entendant ça. "C'est un assassin !"

"Calme toi. Tu penses qu'il travaille pour le ministère, non ? Elle avait sûrement commis un crime ou quelque chose comme ça."

"...Je ne sais pas. Tu crois que je devrais prévenir Draco ou papa ?"

Il y a un silence. "Non. Ce type, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Il sait pour toi, c'est ça le seul problème. Et s'il n'a rien dit pendant tout ce temps, je ne pense pas qu'il va tout raconter maintenant. S'il arrive...Tu sais que _je_ peux toujours nous en débara-_Quoi ? _Qu'est ce que tu...?"

"Derrière la porte."

Molly recule brusquement. Comment a t-il...

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, découvrant le petit Albus. Celui ci la fixe les yeux écarquillés. "Mamie ?"

Elle se force à sourire- elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais maintenant, en cet instant, elle a _peur_. Elle a peur de son propre petit fils, le minuscule, adorable Albus Sévérus, qui se tient devant elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Je...Le déjeuner..." Albus plisse les yeux et la fixe d'une telle façon qu'elle se sent obligée de se justifier. "Je vous ai appelés et vous n'êtes pas descendus, alors j'ai pensé..."

Le petit garçon lève soudainement une main, et, pendant une affreuse, terrifiante seconde, elle a l'impression qu'il va lui lancer un sort- jusqu'à ce que Scorpius apparaisse auprès d'eux. « Non ! On arrive, mamie Molly. Ne t'en fais pas. On arrive." Il tend la main et abaisse discrétement celle d'Albus- mais c'est trop tard. Elle a vu.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ?", demande t-elle en réunissant tout son courage et en mettant les mains sur les hanches. "C'est quoi, cette histoire de femme morte ? Vous avez encore regardé des films moldus, hein ?" Albus la dévisage avec insistance- il a apparemment décidé de la défier du regard. Ah, il tient de sa mère, celui-la...

"On arrive, mamie." Le ton de Scorpius est pressant, urgent. Pourquoi ? Ce ne sont que deux enfants. Ses petits enfants. Elle n'a rien à craindre d'eux. "Al." Il ne lâchera pas, n'est ce pas ? Fixer sa grand mère comme ça...Sa propre grand...grand...Quoi...? "AL !"

"Elle a tout entendu." Elle entend la voix mais elle ne voit plus et elle ne comprend pas et ces yeux _verts verts verts verts_ qui la noient, qui s'accrochent qui qui qui _oublie tout oublie tout oublie tout_- "Je te protégerai. Je _nous_ protégerai."

**NON !**

Elle a un brusque sursaut.

Scorpius est devant elle, la soutenant avec toute la maigre force de ses petits bras d'enfant. Il ne la regarde pas, mais fixe le sol, ne lui offrant à voir qu'une tignasse blonde.

Ses yeux...Pendant un instant, sa vision est devenue...floue...Qu'est ce...Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle était dans la cuisine, et...

"Ca va, mamie ?", murmure son petit fils, levant la tête pour la fixer avec une expression inquiète.

"Oui- ne t'inquiète pas...Ca va, ça va très bien", fait-elle pour le rassurer, avec un léger sourire. "J'ai du m'assoupir...Oui, sûrement..."

Albus aussi est là. Il est adossé au mur et son visage est blanc. Il a porté la main à sa tête et la fixe avec horreur. "Oh, mon chéri- je suis désolée, je suis tombée, c'est ça ? Tu as eu peur ?"

Il prend une ou deux secondes avant d'hocher la tête. "Ne t'excuse pas. Mamie...Ne t'excuse surtout pas..."

Elle lui offre un sourire conciliant. Albus a toujours été un peu fragile. "Ah, voilà ! Je me souviens pourquoi j'étais montée, maintenant ! C'est l'heure de manger, vous deux. Aller, on descend, et plus vite que ça !"

Même si Albus et Scorpius sont un peu solitaires, ils ne sont pas différents de ses autres petits-enfants ou que ses garçons. Toujours à jouer les malins, à faire semblant d'être des costauds, mais dès qu'on voit une vieille femme prise d'un petit vertige, on s'effondre ! Ah ! Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle sait les prendre à leurs propres pièges. Elle les connait mieux que personne, ces garçons. Heureusement qu'on lui confie à elle lorsque Ginny n'est pas là. Ginny, sa pauvre chérie...Elle a besoin de se changer les idées...De reprendre un rythme de vie...

Mais Molly chasse ces idées noires de ses pensées, et regarde avec ravissement ces deux chères petites têtes blondes s'éloigner dans le couloir et dévaler les escaliers pour sa fameuse dinde aux marrons. C'est une de ses meilleure recette et leur plat préféré attitré, après tout.

OoOoOo

Il est en colère. Oooh, oui, il est en colère. Ca fait à peine deux semaines et la situation est _catastrophique_. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui est en tort ! Surement pas ! Il avait tout à fait raison à propos des elfes. Et des plats à emporter. Et des affreuses lunettes de Potter- il lui a conseillé d'en changer trois fois et celui-ci ne prend même pas la peine de l'écouter. C'est malpoli et il avait raison quand il s'est vengé en l'aspergeant de café le lendemain matin.

La situation est peut être catastrophique, mais...aussi étrange et illogique que ça puisse paraitre, leur deal tient toujours.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit en être heureux, s'il doit vraiment accepter et chérir cette pitoyable excuse pour une amitié- mais dans le doute, il se laisse tenter. Potter peut l'invectiver, ils peuvent se faire des coups bas toute une soirée, et le lendemain matin, se parler tranquillement comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, même si sa peau est devenue violette à certains endroits, et que la lèvre de Potter est toujours aussi rouge. Leurs discussions peuvent commencer sur un sujet tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal- le temps qu'il fait dehors, la situation au ministère- et enchainer sur des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais, jamais pensé aborder avec Harry Potter.

Il apprend des choses sur le brun, et se rappelle d'autres, qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard en même temps que le gryffondor. Lorsque Potter lui parle, entre deux bouchées de Mac-d'eau (il a du céder devant les fast-food, sinon c'était la famine), de sa première année, de la pierre philosophale, des premiers matchs de Quidditch- il est vraiment pendu à ses lèvres. Il ne résiste pas non plus à poser des questions- est-ce que c'est vrai, que Potter était enfermé chez ses moldus ? Qu'ils le battaient ? Qu'ils ne le nourrissaient pas ? Est-ce qu'il a _vraiment_ trouvé la pierre dans sa poche ? Est-ce qu'il a _vraiment_ tenu tête au Maitre, à 11 ans, alors qu'il ne savait même pas lancer un sort de jambencoton ?

Potter évince ces dernières questions avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. "J'ai eu beaucoup d'aide. Hermione ou Ron en auraient fait autant- peut-être même qu'ils auraient fait mieux, s'ils avaient été à ma place. Mais j'ai pas eu de chance."

Il reste coï devant l'abnégation de Potter a dire qu'il est malchanceux ou banal. Parce que Draco voit bien que c'est faux. Il a une belle maison, un poste magnifique au ministère, des amis fidèles (bien que stupides) et il est vénéré de tous-bon sang, s'il le voulait, il pourrait devenir ministre de la magie d'un simple claquement de doigt. Sa magie naturelle est si puissante que le blond peut la _sentir_ à travers le corps du brun, il peut quasiment la _toucher _en agitant sa main à travers la pièce. C'est un peu gênant, parfois- lorsqu'il touche sa peau par accident, il a l'impression d'être submergé par cette force, comme si de la magie entrait en lui par ce simple contact. Mais ce n'est pas une sensation envahissante- c'est comme...Comme une vague de chaleur, venant de Potter.

Draco s'efforce de ne pas dire tout ça lorsque c'est son tour de parler- ça lui parait déjà louche de penser que Potter lui donne chaud d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors il n'ose pas imaginer ce que le brun penserait s'il l'avouait. "A coté de tout ça, ma première année est carrément inintéressante", fait-il en étirant son dos, allongé dans le canapé. Potter hausse un sourcil. "C'est vrai. Je suis plus intéressé par ta sixième."

Il ne répond pas. Il pense avoir été assez clair sur ce sujet- il ne veut pas parler des mangemorts, de Dumbledore, de l'armoire, de la bataille finale, ou même d'Azkaban. Il se sent mal à l'aise rien que d'y penser- Potter sait qu'il a été lâche jusqu'au bout, il sait déjà tout ce que Draco a fait...

...Ou plutôt, il s'imagine le savoir.

Mais c'est suffisant.

Il pense qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, qu'il doit tout faire, à présent, pour ne plus penser à ça, à son passé. Qu'à présent, seul compte de bien s'entendre avec Potter, pour rester le plus longtemps possible aux côtés de son fils.

Il ne reparle plus jamais de prendre un elfe de maison.

Et il se promet intérieurement de ne plus jamais parler de son passé avec Potter.

OoOoOo

Les jours passent, devenant des semaines, qui se transforment trop vite en mois.

Malfoy est toujours là, à la maison, et sa présence semble devenir normale pour tout le monde. Il est là pour accueillir les enfants lorsqu'ils rentrent au bercail pour une semaine, et il est aussi là pour accueillir plus ou moins gentiment Harry lorsqu'il rentre à la maison, épuisé par une journée de travail.

Malfoy est là pour l'anniversaire de James- il sourit et sert du gâteau à Lily, qui insiste pour qu'il s'assoie entre elle et Scorpius. Harry ne sait pas d'où vient cette soudaine affection qu'a sa fille pour le blond, mais Malfoy n'essaie jamais de lui faire quoi que ce soit, même pas de la toucher, alors il ne s'inquiète pas trop- même si les coiffures de plus en plus extravagantes de Lily et leurs regards conspirateurs lui font vite comprendre comment ils ont fait pour se lier d'amitié, et pourquoi ils disparaissent parfois au beau milieu de l'après midi, Lily revenant toujours avec une, deux, trois nattes parfaitement nouées, agrémentées de barrettes et de rubans, et Malfoy avec des marques colorées sur les doigts, qu'il soupçonne fortement d'être du feutre.

Le blond est toujours là lorsque la famille Weasley leur rend visite, Arthur fou de joie de voir les nouveaux jouets moldus de ses petits enfants, et Molly semblant un peu à l'ouest, parfois. Harry s'en inquiète et lui demande si tout va bien, et elle lui répond en souriant qu'elle a du mal à dormir, en ce moment. Albus ne dit pas grand chose, mais aide sa grand-mère à s'installer à la table de la cuisine, à enlever son manteau, son chapeau, même si elle est encore parfaitement capable de faire ça elle-même. Draco plisse les yeux en voyant Arthur, et le vieil homme le salue d'un _Malfoy_ qui sonne comme une injure aux oreilles d'Harry. Le blond ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et se contente de rejoindre Scorpius, la tête haute.

Il n'y a pas d'accidents, de moins en moins de disputes, et plus aucun mensonge ne pèse sur les épaules de personne. Ginny, avec qui il parle de temps en temps, va de mieux en mieux. Hermione approche de son dernier mois de grossesse-elle est détendue, mais Ron passe quand même la moitié de ses journée à la joindre par cheminette.

Tout va bien.

OoOoOo

Ils reçoivent la lettre un matin de Juillet lourd de chaleur et respirant la paresse, alors que Draco est encore à la table de la cuisine à siroter son café, à moitié endormi et les yeux gonflés, comme il en a prit l'habitude. C'est rassurant d'avoir un autre adulte à se lever tôt à la maison, et Harry lui dit bonjour en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, mais il n'a droit qu'à un grognement inarticulé en réponse.

Il est en train de se préparer un café quand il remarque le point grandissant qui s'approche d'eux par la fenêtre. Il ouvre celle-ci in extremis pour laisser entrer en trombes un petit hibou brun- l'un de ceux qui habitent la volerie de Poudlard. L'oiseau atterrit sur la table, faisant sursauter Draco qui fait tomber son bol sur ses genoux.

La mâchoire du blond se crispe avec force. « Je vais tuer ton pote Weasley et ses hiboux d'auror pourris- »

« C'est pas du ministère, » répond t-il en détachant la lettre cachetée de la patte en équilibre. Il reconnait immédiatement le sceau bien connu, et une vague de fierté l'emplit irrésistiblement. « C'est de Poudlard ! La lettre de James vient d'arriver ! »

Draco réagit au quart de tour : il se lève de sa chaise en un bond, semble à court de mots un instant, puis se précipite hors de la cuisine, gravissant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, malgré son pyjama couvert de café et son air fatigué d'il y a un instant. « Réveille les tous, pas juste James ! », crie t-il dans son sillage.

Il entend les portes s'ouvrir à la volée à l'étage et les gémissements agacés des enfants, et quelques instants plus tard, un James aux cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire et aux yeux écarquillés le rejoint dans la cuisine, suivi de ses frères et de Lily, blottie dans les bras de Draco, note Harry pour lui-même. Il lui fait un grand sourire et lui tend sa lettre d'un air de représentant officiel. James la prend d'un air incertain et fixe le cachet un long moment. « C'est ça ? »

Il roule des yeux. « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une calèche et un cortège de trompettistes ? » Draco souri en entendant ça.

« Ouvre-la ! », fait Albus en fixant la lettre d'un air avide. Scorpius regarde le cachet en fronçant les sourcils, essayant apparemment de reconnaitre les animaux des différentes maisons dans la cire chaude. « C'est bon, je le fais ! Ne me presse pas », répond James. Harry lui tend un couteau de cuisine pour décacheter, mais le brun préfère le faire à la main, arrachant la moitié de l'enveloppe dans le processus. Il en tire le parchemin un peu usé, typique de Poudlard, et se plonge dans une lecture fascinée, tandis que tout le monde le fixe d'un air impatient. Lorsqu'il a enfin fini, Harry lui demande pour le taquiner, « Alors, ils t'acceptent ? »

James lève les yeux sur lui, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression béate qui ne dure pas, tandis qu'un énorme sourire éclot sur ses lèvres. « _JE VAIS A POUDLARD !_ », s'écrie t-il, forçant Draco à se boucher une oreille de sa main libre avec une grimace. Le brun se jette dans ses bras un court moment, puis se précipite sur Albus en lui collant pratiquement la lettre au visage. « Jaloux, petit frère ? »

Al plisse les yeux d'un air méprisant, mais tout le monde peut voir son visage rougir. Scorpius en profite pour attraper le parchemin et le lire à voix haute à tout le monde. Puis, il ouvre la liste des fournitures scolaires, que son frère a bien évidemment occultées. « Il te faudra tout ces livres ? Dis, tu me prêteras celui de potions ? », demande t-il avec espoir.

« Evidemment, c'est pas comme si les potions étaient importantes », fait James, faisant tiquer Draco derrière lui. « Quoi ? Pourquoi s'embêter à faire des potions quand il suffit d'un sort ? » Le blond se contente de lever le nez au ciel.

« Tu auras besoin de tout tes livres à Poudlard. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te la couler douce ! Ca ne sera pas comme les cours à la maison que tu as eu jusqu'à présent ! », fait-il d'un ton sévère qui fait rouler les yeux à tout le monde.

« Bien sur, papa. De toute façon, si _toi_ tu as réussi à être auror, je ne risque rien. » Draco a un petit rire tandis que James reprend sa lettre, laissant la liste des livres à Harry sans une once de remord, et retourne dans le salon d'un pas princier, relisant inlassablement les lignes tracées à l'encre verte à voix haute. Albus et Scorpius se regardent un instant d'un air irrité, et le brun se doute bien que James risque de se retrouver avec des mauvaises surprises au fond de sa malle lorsqu'il sera à l'école. Il se promet de vérifier avant de fermer sa valise.

OoOoOo

Il s'avance dans Godric's Hollow d'un pas assuré, sa veste moldue nonchalamment posée sur son épaule : les mères de famille du coin lui lancent des regards appréciateurs, et une jeune fille bombe la poitrine lorsqu'il passe devant elle, mais il n'y prête pas la moindre attention. Il est là pour affaires, pas pour faire la cour.

Ses pas le mènent rapidement à une maison à l'écart du village, plantée là comme par enchantement, au milieu d'un champ de fleurs : une petite fille rousse joue devant, ses cheveux flamboyant au soleil comme si sa tête était en feu. Il reconnait sans peine la fille de Ginny Weasley.

« Excuse moi, mademoiselle ? » , fait-il à une distance qu'il estime respectable. Lily Luna lève la tête et le dévisage de loin, sa poupée abandonnée à côté d'elle. « Est-ce que ton papa est là ? Je suis un collègue du ministère, il m'a demandé de passer. »

La petite n'a pas l'air convaincue. Une Potter méfiante, on aura tout vu, songe t-il. « Vous êtes-qui ? »

« Un ami, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux aller le chercher pour moi, s'il te plait ? » Il finit sa demande sur un sourire resplendissant, qui fait rougir la petite et la décide enfin à se diriger vers la porte, tout en lui lançant des regards suspicieux derrière son épaule. On sent que Malfoy est passé par là.

Potter sort bientôt de la maison, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés. « Toi, ici ? », demande t-il en lui serrant la main. « Tu n'es pas sensé être au département des mystères ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Il a un sourire faux, que le brun ne remarque pas le moins du monde. « Pas du tout. Je suis là de mon propre chef. Dis moi, tu ne te serais pas impliqué un peu trop personnellement dans une affaire de famille, récemment ? »


End file.
